Iced Blossoms and Melting Hearts
by leah-Byafan
Summary: Rukia is rescued from her first failed solo mission by none other then Byakuya. Now, stuck in a forest, forced to eat rabbit, and with only Byakuya as company will Rukia survive to see her friends again? My first posted story. Bya/Rukia
1. Chapter 1: The Rescue

**Well after reading many Bya/Rukia stories I finally decided to try my hand at writing my own. First I must warn you though, I have always stunk at spelling and grammar. I do have spell check but that only goes so far. As well, updates may also be slow coming as I have a very busy schedule and very little free time to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.**

Chapter 1 The Rescue

She was rescued again.

What was this, time number three, and by him again no less.

Rukia Kuchiki grumbled to herself and kicked the nearest stone. Regretting it right after as a mind numbing pain shot up her slender leg and into her hip.

"Damn hollow," she cursed silently.

She had been sent on her first solo mission. It was her chance to show everyone that she was capable of taking care of herself. It was just a small hollow but she didn't see the root, didn't have time to react as she tripped, and didn't have time to scream as the hollows claws slid into her small body. She cried out in pain, anger, and defeat. This had been her one chance to prove to everybody that she was strong, and she had failed. To make matters worse, right in the nick of time, moments before the hollow was about to cleave open her head , he had to show up, he had to cut down the hollow with one swift and elegant maneuver, he was the one that had to rescue her… again.

Rukia winced as another stab of pain shot up her body. Her gaze lifted to the one that had saved her, walking in front with his head held high, his white captains haori swishing back and forth, and his black hair shining softly in the sunlight. Yes, it wasn't our orange headed hero that had saved her again but her noble adoptive brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. She sighed and her mind wandered back to a few hours ago.

_-flashback-_

She came to riding a wave of pain. Opening her eyes slowly she became aware of warm hands on her arm. Looking up she found herself staring into her brothers slightly concerned expression.

"You have been injured," he calmly stated as if he was discussing the weather.

"Ya, no duh," she felt like retorting but kept her tongue still. "How bad?" she said instead.

"Your arm was sliced open to the bone," he calmly replied. "I can heal most of it but it will still have to be wrapped and tended by the 4th squad when we return. Do you feel pain anywhere else?"

She opened her mouth but as she watched his hands resting on her now bare injured arm, a white glow surrounding them as he healed her, she found herself blushing at the thought of his hands on her upper thigh, an area where she distinctly felt the tingling of a cut. Most of her pain seemed to be coming from her arm so she figured the other wasn't to serious, and not worth mentioning.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." She watched as he lifted his hands and to her relief a considerable amount of the pain left with them.

He had allowed her to rest for some time, before insisting they hurry back. There were, after all, many miles out in a surrounding forest, and walking back would take at least half a day and it was already well into the afternoon.

Wincing slightly, and refusing any help, she climbed to her feet, swaying slightly as a slight throb of pain shot through her leg. Maybe the wound had been more serious then she had thought, but there was not way she was going to complain.

_-end flashback-_

So they had walked an hour or more through the fast darkening forest. At first Rukia walked beside her brother, refusing to show any discomfort, but that drastically changed as the farther she went the harder it became to put one foot in front of the other.

Gritting her teeth she concentrated on the big number 6 printed on her brothers haori, and forced the pain away. One step at a time she continued after him, not noticing the widening distance between them.

Only when she tripped on another root, and a cry left her mouth, did she realize she had made a mistake. She braced for impact as she fell towards the ground but it never came. Rukia found herself gazing into dark eyes of her brother moments before everything went black.

For the second time that day Rukia found herself awaking in a wave of pain. This time however, she did not awake to warm hands, instead she woke to an angry Byakuya.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked anger obvious in his voice.

"I didn't think it was that bad," she whispered looking away from his angry features.

"Not that bad! I spent two hours trying to stop the bleeding, you were lucky I was able to stop the bleeding other wise you would have lost your leg."

Rukia gaped at him, to stunned to be embarrassed. Loose her leg? It had been that bad?

"Just as stubborn as your sister," he muttered turning away.

Rukia blinked. Her sister, Hisana? He had never one mentioned his late wife since that time he had confessed everything after Aizen's betrayal.

Her large eyes lowered, "I'm sorry," she murmured. "Thank you again for saving me."

He said nothing, instead moving towards a small fire he had obviously built. It was only then that Rukia noticed the darkened star filled sky, and the fact that he was no longer wearing his white captains haori and scarf. Glancing down she was surprised to find herself wrapped in that same white coat, and looking back she found his incredibly valuable scarf folded neatly on the ground where her head must have been laying.

"Eat," he simply said walking back to her, bending down, and offering her a… she stared… was he using a large leaf as a plate? She blinked and her eyes immediately traveled to a rather large piece of undefined meat. She didn't know what it was but it sure smelled good and her stomach quickly reminded her hat she hadn't eaten in a day.

"Where did you get it?" she asked between mouthfuls. Despite having to eat with her fingers she found the strange meat wonderfully tasty.

"You were out a long time. After I had healed you to the best of my ability I managed to do some hunting." Byakuya replied eating from his own leaf. "I found some berries and mushrooms, and there is a stream near by. Tomorrow I can try and cook some stew. Although I hope I can find a few wild vegetables and herbs tomorrow. I hate the taste of wild rabbit meat."

"Wait tomorrow night? Aren't we going to be back by then?"

"I can't chance the risk of your leg reopening. You must remain where you are for a few days at least. I don't even dare carry you yet. And I can't leave you out here alone to get help as you are vulnerable and easy hollow food."

She gulped, sighing afterwards. She was not looking forward to spending days out in the woods alone except for her brother. Sighing again she glanced back up at him and could not help but smile. Not many people, if anyone, could boast that they observed the great Kuchiki Byakuya, noble and head of one of the greatest families, sitting on a log, eating with his fingers, from a leaf of all things… and was that a twig sticking out of his long hair? Her grin got wider, and at that moment she would have almost, almost, given up her leg so she could have a camera, as no one would have believed her without a photo of proof.

Smiling to herself she reached down and lifted up her portion of the rabbit meat. It was only when she was chewing slowly, enjoying its texture of the meat when it hit her.

She was eating rabbit!

She was eating Chappy!!!!

Her life officially ended at that moment.

* * *

**Well let me know what you think of it. This is my first Bleach story and first story to be posted on so please be kind. **

**Flames will be used to roast rabbit meat. Muhahah. :)**

**-Leah**


	2. Chapter 2: Scrambled Eggs

**Whoo, I didn't expect to have another chapter up so soon, but after reading all your lovely reviews I felt inspired.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.**

Chapter 2 Scrambled Eggs

Byakuya watched with growing concern when all of a sudden Rukia froze and her leaf plate slipped from her fingers. Her mouth opened and closed a few times and her face began to turn red.

"Rukia, what wrong? Are you choking?"

"YOU MURDERED CHAPPY!!" and she burst into tears.

Byakuya stared blankly at her for a few moments. He finally blinked once then twice and once again.

"We needed food, and rabbits are easiest for me to catch."

She sniffed and refused to look at him. "How could you…" was all she said.

Byakuya sighed. "Fine if your not going to eat more, then go back to sleep,"

Rukia blinked up at him, ready to argue that she wasn't tired, but as she open her mouth a large yawn hit. Grunting slightly she managed to side her sore body back into the warmth of Byakuya's haori.

"I can't believe I ate Chappy… and liked it," she whimpered before rolling over, her back to him.

"Sorry, Rukia," was his soft reply, which was so quiet she never heard it.

* * *

Byakuya stayed awake well into the night, occasionally adding more wood to the small fire, but otherwise not moving from his sitting position. His dark eyes remained on the white wrapped figure that lay a few feet away. So many thoughts floated through his mind. First he mentally kicked himself for not bringing a few supplies. Sure he was absolutely sure they would have made it back before night fall, but he had not anticipated her being that injured. He would have never admitted it out loud but he believed in her strength, and seeing her hurt like that had torn something inside him.

When he had heard about the mission he was secretly proud. But sitting in his office, watching the hours pass, knowing that she was in probable danger, something awoke in him, a feeling that he was unused to, a feeling that he hadn't felt in years. Surprised at first, he choose to ignore it, but to no avail.

He had informed Renji that he was going out and disappeared out the door in a flash. Having already looked into the mission he knew precisely where she was and made his way straight out to her. Using shun po for extra burst of speed he arrived on the scene in a couple hours. Just in time to see the hollow rip into her small body….

Opening his eyes he glared into the fire.

_Byakuya, why do you dismiss the feeling you have? _came the voice of his zanpaku-tô.

_Leave me be, Senbonzakura, _he thought.

_Humph, as always Byakuya you push everyone away. I know very well that you want to be closer to Rukia. You see how she acts with her friends, how open and full of life she is, and I know you secretly wish she would be the same with you. Now is your chance. Get to know her, stop pushing her away and open yourself to her. You want to be her friend then start by being a friend. Look now, you can start, see she's shivering, do something about it! _

He winced as Senbonzakura left his mind with a swirl of petals. With her last words ringing in his mind he quietly moved over to her and sure enough he was able to see Rukia shaking slightly.

Carefully he sat down beside her. Should he lay down beside her? Did he even have the right to touch her? Sure he had to do so to heal her but that was different. The idea of … sleeping with her partly scared him. He didn't want to become close to anyone again, if he did and lost her… He didn't think he could survive loosing another person he held in his heart. But now looking at her small body shaking softly in the confines of his white captains coat, he felt those feeling subside. He still did hesitated for a moment, but then making up his mind he carefully laid down beside her. Almost immediately he felt her move closer to his warmth. Glancing over his shoulder he suddenly felt Senbonzakura enter his mind.

_Sleep Byakuya, no danger will come unnoticed, I will watch over both of you tonight. _

Closing his eyes he carefully wrapped an arm around her small form, and allowed his mind to be a piece.

* * *

Rukia woke a few hours later. The first thing she noticed was how warm and protected she felt. Shifting slightly her sleep filed mind registered the feeling of something warm wrapped around her middle. Looking down, her eyes went wide when she saw a black covered arm resting around her middle. Turning her head at a painful angle she found her self face to face with her brothers sleeping features.

Gasping she tried to pull away, but the arm only tightened and pulled her closer.

"Hisana, don't go." he murmured quietly in his sleep.

Her eyes went wide before softening. A surge of sorrow flooded through her. How lonely he must have been all these years. To have someone he obviously loved so much taken away so suddenly. She of all people knew what that was like. She made up her mind at that moment.

No longer feeling uncomfortable, she rolled over and snuggled into him, her small arms wrapping around his slender waist. She was asleep in moments.

* * *

Morning came in full force, with bright sunlight and happily chirping birds. Half asleep and becoming more awake by the second Rukia found herself grinding her teeth with each new bird song. Finally when a robin decided to land on a branch right above her and chirp loudly, as if to mock her, she finally snapped.

"Would you all just shut the hell up!!" She cried sitting up in anger, wincing as pain shot through her leg.

"What's all the yelling for?" came a monotone voice.

Looking around she spotted Byakuya emerging from the trees carrying a large bundle of dead wood in his arms.

She winced slightly at her outburst. "It was nothing," and as if to prove her wrong that same robin, which was right above her, promptly decided it had to relieve itself… right on her head.

Byakuya had to turn away to hid a small smile that threatened to break through his emotionless mask.

After much cursing (by Rukia of course) and yelling, a rather amused and slightly disturbed Byakuya handed over a small amount of scrambled eggs. Rukia with an evil smile, made a point of smacking her lips and making happy eating noises as she watched a now suicidal robin sit in an empty nest.

Her rather evil mood soon changed though as Byakuya announced that after breakfast he wanted to try and see if he could heal her more.

Blushing slightly, and refusing to look at his face she laid down on her back and allowed him to roll up her pant leg. Her eyes went wide however when she saw the two long, rather swollen, scabs running along the inside of her thigh. She winced slightly as he gently laid his hands on her skin. In a moment a white glow surrounded his hands and a warm tingly feeling spread through her. She felt her face warm and she knew she was still blushing. Praying he wouldn't notice she instead looked to the sky. Soft fluffy clouds gently floated lazily through the sky. She quickly spotted one that looked like a Yoruichi (in cat form) and she couldn't help but smile as she spotted one cloud that distinctly looked like a certain red head being chased by a giant Chappy cloud. Smiling to herself she closed her eyes.

Rukia lost track of how long she lay there. By now the unusual feeling had faded and she now only felt boredom. Lifting her head a frown immediately came to her face when she looked at a now exhausted and rather grim looking Byakuya.

"What's wrong?!" she exclaimed not liking the look on his face.

"Its worse then I thought," he said quietly. "The wound has become infected."

She gulped as she met his steel gaze.

"Its my fault right? It wouldn't have become infected if I would have told you right off the bat?"

He didn't say anything as he stood and walked back to where his haori lay. To Rukia that was answer enough.

"What happens now?" she asked sitting up and watching him as he shook out the coat.

"We will have to remain out here longer. If your body is strong enough it will beat the infection on its own."

"And if it can't" she said quietly.

"I will have to risk carrying you back to the Seireitei."

"Why don't you just go and get help? I can take care of myself for a few hours."

"Why do you think you were called out here in the first place? This wood is crawling with hollows."

"But-"

"Even as you slept I wok early and dispatched three that were to close for comfort. Rukia, I am not leaving you here. You would be killed. We will not discus this again." He turned and began shaking out his scarf.

She sighed, knowing he was right. Agr, she hated that feeling of being useless.

* * *

To Rukia the day passed way to slowly. She knew her body needed rest since it was fighting the infection but it didn't stop her mind, and she soon found herself board silly. She tried talking to Byakuya but that didn't last long. She ate a small meal of berries and other vegetation Byakuya had scrounged up for lunch but that wasn't all that exciting. She tried occupying herself by playing games, but soon got board of that. She finally spent the remaining daylight watching Byakuya attempt to cook a fish he had somehow caught at the nearby stream for their supper.

Apparently after last nights Chappy incident he didn't even try catching another rabbit. So using his zanpaku-tô he carefully tried gutting the medium sized fish. Ignoring the smothered laughter he heard from Rukia he reached down for a handful of grass and wiped the fish guts off his hand.

Things went better after he had it cleaned, but only for a moment. She watched as he carefully cut the fish into small even pieces. Reaching over for a frying pan… he promptly remembered he didn't have one. Standing up Byakuya disappeared into the forest for a moment reappearing with two long twigs.

Rukia watched with an amused smile as he stuck one of the pieces of fish on one stick. Apparently it wasn't on far enough though, for as he held it over the fire it promptly slipped off the end. Seeing his miffed expression Rukia couldn't bite back her laughter anymore. Even when she found herself face to face with that famous Kuchiki glare, that same glare that could stop Kenpachi in his tracks, she still couldn't hold it back.

After a few moments she managed to get a hold of herself. She carefully explained a better way of sliding the fish on and how to hold it properly. In a few minutes they both were happily enjoying their first fish dinner.

* * *

She was still awake, staring at the stars, when she felt Byakuya lay down beside her. Turning her head she was surprised to find him gazing at the stars as well.

"I use to take walks with Hisana in the gardens when the stars were out."

Rukia stared but decided to remain silent.

"We would sit under the cherry trees and I would teach her about the constellations. She was a good student, she learned fast and wasn't afraid to ask questions."

"You miss her don't you?" she said quietly.

"Yes."

Her gaze lowered. "I was once told that even if we loose someone dear to us we still carry them in our hearts. So in a way Hisana is still with you…with us. I didn't know her but in knowing you I feel as though I'm getting to know her."

Byakuya turned his head, the stars reflected in his dark eyes as he met hers.

"She would have liked that," he said quietly.

"I know," she whispered smiling slightly. Her gaze flickered down when she felt his hand take hers, holding it gently. Looking back up she found him looking back at the stars.

"Know where the big dipper is?" he asked.

Shaking her head she watched as he pointed.

"See that star there…."

Looking back Rukia would always remember this day as the day she learned that Byakuya couldn't cook. The day he first began to open himself up to her. The first day that he began to teach her about the heavens and the first day she felt like she was there.

* * *

**Oh gosh… the fluffiness… *sighs* That's what you get when listening to Rascal Flats while writing… Not to corny I hope.**

**Anyway, no robins (or eggs) were harmed in the making of this fic, it was all done with the help of a robin that can act (and poop) on cue. ..poor Rukia…**

**I will try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**As always thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated.**

**-Leah**


	3. Chapter 3: Are We Camping Yet?

**Wow, thanks again for the lovely reviews, you all have inspired me to keep typing.^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.**

Chapter 3 Are We Camping Yet?

Opening an eye Rukia winced. Apparently the pain in her leg hadn't eased during the night, and if possible, seemed worse. Closing her eyes again she focused on locking the pain away in her mind. It was a trick she had learned back when she was just learning how to use a sword. During the nights, after a full day of training, she would return to her bed aching and in pain. It was that time she had come up with a technique of ignoring pain. Back then it seemed to work and now, as she lay on the hard ground, she allowed her body to relax completely, locking the pain away in her mind, and ever so slowly the pain lessened. It was only then that she noticed that Byakuya was still sleeping beside her, or rather, against her.

Turning her head she realized with surprise that he had nuzzled his face into her neck and shifting slightly, she could feel an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Well this is awkward," she whispered to herself shifting slightly, although, she had to admit, his warm breath on her collarbone didn't feel all that bad…

Mentally slapping herself she wriggled around, trying to slide out of his grasp without waking him. Shifting aside she slipped a hand under his head (forcing herself not to notice how soft his hair was) and carefully lowered it to his scarf that they had been using as a pillow.

She did take a moment to study his sleeping features. Byakuya's normally hard emotionless face was gone replaced with a contended relaxed look. His hair was free of the Kenseikan and lay draped over his shoulders along with a good portion that covered half of his face. Having not seen him with his hair down to often Rukia couldn't help but stare a bit. Reaching out she gently brushed some of the hair from his face, pausing when her fingers brushed his skin.

Sitting up she froze as he muttered in his sleep, then to her relief, he rolled over, his back to her, and continued to doze. Looking around she realized that she really had nothing to do. Sighing softly Rukia reached up and began combing the many tangles from her hair with her fingers. Coming across a particularly large tangle she gave a mighty tug then froze. Something cold and wet had just touched the bottom of her bare foot!

Swallowing her fear, and reminding herself that she was a powerful soul reaper that wasn't afraid of anything, she moved the haori away from her feet…..

"AIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Byakuya woke with a start, hearing Rukia's loud shrill like scream he immediately reached for Senbonzakura. Throwing the haori they were using as a blanket off, he whirled around ready to deal out a swift painful death to whatever had dared frighten his adoptive sister. What met his eyes had him staring openly.

Rukia was sitting on the ground gently cradling a young rabbit in her arms. She had a huge smile on her face which was only broken by numerous giggles. Byakuya blinked, never had he seen her looking so utterly happy and excited. He watched as she gently stroked the small creatures fur while making happy cooing sounds. A few moment later she finally looked up to him, her eyes filled with happy tears.

"Nii-sama, what's wrong? Why is your sword drawn?"

"Where did you get that from?" he asked sheathing his sword and setting it on the ground, ignoring Senbonzakura's hysterical laughter echoing through his brain.

"She found me! I woke up and there she was at my feet needing to be loved! Can I keep her?"

Byakuya sighed and ran a hand through his black locks. What could he say really? It was a wild animal and could have diseases. But watching Rukia with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face while gently rocking that little creature, how could he possibility say no, plus he had a nagging feeling that it was because of him and his stew the other night, that the rabbit had shown up in the first place.

"How do you expect to take care of a rabbit when you can't even take care of yourself?" As soon as the words left his lips he knew it was a mistake saying them.

"I didn't ask you to take care of me." she said quietly but venomously. Cradling her rabbit she pushed herself to her feet. Shaking slightly she took a few wobbly steps away from Byakuya. If she would have turned she would have seen the regret written all over his face. He had forgotten how easily her mood could change.

Taking another step, with her bad leg, she bit her lip to prevent from crying out loud when pain irrupted through her. Mentally cursing she lost her balance and pitched forward only to be caught in strong arms.

"Let me go!" she cried struggling to get loose.

"I'm sorry Rukia," he said softly, "Please forgive me, I spoke wrong. You are a very capable young woman, and I meant nothing by what I said."

Her squirming stopped and she looked up at him, her rabbit still carefully cradled in her arms.

"You may keep it, and when we get back I will have a proper home made for her."

He watched as her eyes softened and grew watery. "Thank you."

Byakuya reached down and hooked an arm under her legs, while minding her injured thigh. Carefully he lifted her off the ground.

"What…?" she began but he cut her off.

"I want to show you something," was his only reply.

She remained quiet as he carried both her and the rabbit through the trees. She bit her lip, refusing to say anything, as the pain in her body increased. Every step he took felt as if her leg was being torn open all over again and again. She tried to focus on her little rabbit, tried to make her mind concentrate on picking a name, anything to distract her from the pain.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, he stopped.

"Look," he said.

Forcing her mind away from the pain she looked up and what met her eyes made her gasp and forget the pain completely.

"The stream" he said simply.

Rukia gasped. To say it was a stream was putting it lightly. Crystal clear water reflected the morning sun, sending sparkles dancing across the waves. A small waterfall fell from the opposite bank sending water into a calm circular pool before continuing on its way into the trees. Birds chirped happily and she exclaimed in surprise as a small fish jumped from the pool.

"Is this where the fish came from?" she asked slight breathless at the beauty around her.

"Yes," he simply said and still carrying her he walked to the edge of the pool. Carefully he set her down on a large flat rock that sloped into the water.

"Its warm!" she exclaimed running her hand over the smooth rock.

"Yes, the sun warms it during the day and it remains so for a few hours after dusk before cooling."

"What is this place?" she asked in wonder lifting her gaze to take in the beautiful surroundings again.

"I do not know, I just stumbled upon it by accident."

"Lets make camp here."

"Very well." Byakuya turned but before he could take a step a small hand reached stopped him.

"What is it, Rukia?" he asked surprised at her touch.

"Er.." she had wanted to ask him to stay for awhile and sit with her before he went back, but as she gazed at him the words died on her tongue. Thinking fast she babbled the first thing that came to her mind.

"Bloom, her name is Bloom."

Byakuya blinked confused, until he realized that she was taking about the rabbit.

"Bloom?" That is a rather simple name," but quickly continued as he saw her face fall. "But I think it suits her." He watched with relief as her face lit with a happy smile. "I will return shortly with the remainder of our belongings."

Rukia nodded and watched as he turned and disappeared back into the trees.

Byakuya returned a short while later with his coat, scarf, and both their swords. He had obviously taken the time to shake out his slightly rumpled slept in clothing and, as well, he had replaced the silver clips to his hair. Next, they both then took time for a quick breakfast consisting of berries, some nuts, and some of the fish leftovers. Byakuya disappeared again shortly after that in search of wood, making a pile behind the rock. Rukia couldn't help but take notice of his neatness. Even the woodpile, was neat, stacked evenly and with care. As it grew, with him making a few more trips, one side collapsed and she watched as he restacked it neatly again, without complaint.

It occurred to her of how different he seemed to her now. Before this 'camping trip' as she had begun to call it, he had seemed so aloof, so uncaring, and the last person she could open up to. But now, she felt she could talk to him, she felt as if she had begun to understand him, and she began to see him in a different light. Maybe, just maybe that hollow attack had not been such a bad thing, and maybe, just maybe she had found a new friend.

* * *

The rest of the day passed smoothly enough. Rukia napped on and off on the warm rock while Byakuya scrounged up something for their supper. She woke to the smell of fish again and in a few moments he was sitting beside her one the rock, both enjoying the hot meal. After, Rukia had managed to feed Bloom from some of their gathered vegetation. Byakuya couldn't help but notice how attached the rabbit had become to Rukia. It sat happily beside her as she fed it then didn't even blink as she scooped it up in her arms. He watched as her slender fingers caressed its long ears causing the animal to fall asleep in mere moments.

Shaking his head slightly he turned and gazed off towards the setting sun, and froze. He had been so busy getting their camp organized, getting a new fire lit, and cooking supper, that he had failed to notice the sky, or more particularly the clouds.

It was still a hour or two away but a storm was definitely on its way. Dark rolling clouds dotted the pink horizon and he even thought he spotted a flash of lightning out of the corner of his eye. Inwardly cursing their rotten luck he looked around to see if anything would be helpful in constructing a shelter. He had to find or make something that would keep them, or mainly Rukia, dry and out of the wind.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked noticing Byakuya's growing agitation.

"A storm is coming," he replied hurrying off to the trees. "If you get wet and cold your condition will only worsen, we have to find something to use for a shelter."

"Wait," she cried. "I know what to do."

Surprised Byakuya turned to regard her.

"Find a tree with a low hanging branches. Cut several sturdy poles a little taller then the branch then stand them up with the top ends resting on a branch. Find supple branches and weave them tightly together horizontally through the standing poles. Do this up to the attached tree branch. Then push dirt and leaves against the side facing into the wind. Pack it in hard and fill as many cracks as possible. Its not much, but its all that can be done within this short amount of time."

As soon as she finished her speech Byakuya disappeared in a flash. Using shun po he quickly found a tree that seemed to work. Already the wind was picking up and in the growing darkness he began to panic. Forcing himself to remain calm he took a look at the tree. The branches were thick and the ends hung low to the ground. Its foliage was thick providing added shelter from the rain.

Byakuya paused for a moment, then unsheathed Senbonzakura, she practically hummed in urgency.

"Scatter Senbonzakura."

Petals flew straight and true, effortlessly slicing into wood of a neighboring tree. Five evenly clean branches fell at his feet, along with an assortment of straight branches.

Wasting no time, he fell to his knees digging support holes for the vertical branches, using his bare, perfectly manicured fingers. He paid no heed as he ripped the skin open on one finger when he snagged a rock. Grabbing the first branch he stood it up, and while making sure it rested against the top supporting branch he pushed the dirt back around it. He let it go and to his relief it stayed erect. With renewed hope he quickly went to work.

* * *

Rukia was beginning to worry. As the hour passed the wind had picked up considerably and it was quickly growing dark, but it wasn't the storm or approaching darkness that bothered her, it was the pain and dizziness. The pain had gradually grown worse throughout the day, although she had again refused to say anything, and by now it was so bad she couldn't think straight. Panting hard she focused her gaze to the forest. She tried to focus on a single tree but it was so hard. _Why won't it stay still?_ she thought to herself, as it began to sway slightly before turning sideways. _What the hell, a sideways tree?_ She watched amazed as it changed before her eyes suddenly turning into the shape of her adoptive brother. A large grin split across her face, the pain suddenly gone as her mind became delusional.

"Byakuya," she croaked her voice barely above a whisper.

Her fevered eyes watched with delight as he approached her. She squinted trying to make out his face, which seemed to be swimming as if she was looking at him through water.

"Rukia! What's wrong!?"

She didn't comprehend his words. Tilting her head she lifter her arms up as a child would do when it wanted to be picked up. At this point Bloom was no longer in her lap, the frightened creature having run for cover from the approaching storm.

Ignoring her outstretched arms he placed a hand on her head, gasping as he felt her hot skin. Grabbing the haori and scarf he draped both around her body before scooping her up in his arms and hurrying back into the cover of the trees.

"Byakuya, my lover, what's the hurry?"

He almost ran into a tree. Looking down he found himself staring into her fever filled eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"I said what's the hurry," and she nuzzled her face into his neck. "Lets just go to bed, my love, the children are asleep, and no one will hear us."

He said nothing, realizing it was just the fever talking, but also realizing the extent of her sickness. Moving faster he forced himself to ignore her soft murmuring and nuzzling. Despite himself his eyes widened when he felt her gently bite his neck, her tongue sending little chills down his spine as she slid her tongue over the teeth marks.

To Byakuya's relief they reached his make shift shelter a few moments later.

"What's that?" she asked squinting to make the shelter out.

He said nothing as he shifter her position, ignoring her comments which would have caused Renji's ears to go red had he heard them. Sitting down he pulled her into his lap and slid under his handmade shelter.

Byakuya had gone well beyond Rukia's simple 'wall' instead he had taken the time to weave a second wall plus a third piece to be used as a roof. A forth piece was made to set against the opening in front to act as a door, which completely enclosed them in a box like structure since the tree made up the last remaining wall. It was just large enough for him to sit crossed legged with Rukia resting in his lap. He had hoped the storm would only lasted an hour or two, as inside there was very little space to move around. It was pitch dark inside (as it was already dark outside) and smelled of rotten moldy wood. But at that moment that was the least of his worries.

The storm had just arrived in full force, and despite the dirt packed walls rain begin to seep through the back. Byakuya had purposely sat with his back facing into the direction of the wind. While this sheltered them more it also caused his back to become uncomfortably cold and wet.

Lighting briefly lit the shelter before going dark again, then in a few moments a teeth rattling boom of thunder woke the early night. Groaning slightly Rukia shifted burying her fevered head into his chest, her fingers unknowingly digging into his clothing looking for warmth. Much to his relief she had pretty much fallen asleep (or passed out, he wasn't really sure) as soon as they had settled down. He couldn't see her but he could feel her. Her warm slightly ragged breath fell across his skin, his robes having opened a bit because of her fingers. Her cheek was warm against his skin as she shifted her head again now laying just on his flesh.

Reaching up he placed his hand back to her forehead, while being still incredibly hot, it seemed if possible a bit cooler, although it could have just been his imagination. Lightening flashed again as he wrapped his arms around her small body. There really wasn't much he could do for her now, although if her fever got worse he figured he could try healing a bit more, while it wouldn't obviously cure her, it may lower her temperature.

Sighing softly and trying to ignore the water that was now running down his soaked back, he leaned his head back. His fingers still throbbed slightly from the numerous slivers and splinters he had received and had not removed, and he winced at the thought of what his left little finger looked like since he had ripped a nail painfully. The rest of his hands were scratched bleeding and still slightly caked in dirt from digging.

"Imagine what people would think if they saw me now," he whispered.

_They would laugh their asses off_, came the smart reply from Senbonzakura.

"Would they?" he asked tightening his grip on Rukia.

His sword remained quiet for a moment. _Try and get some sleep, I will wake you if she worsens_, she finally added.

"Easier said then done," he murmured as another earsplitting clap of thunder sounded. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander.

Rukia had seemed so different today. From being excited to angry then serious, she took control and explaining to him what he didn't know. Never had she done that before, normally acting calm, and distance in his presence. He smiled one of his rare smiles, when he realized just how grown up she had become. Lowering his head he rested his chin on top of her head, her hair soft against his skin and feel into a light sleep.

In the recesses of his mind Senbonzakura hummed happily, maybe now, her Byakuya could become happy again.

Although she realized with a start as Rukia moaned in pain, that that wouldn't happen if she didn't survive the night. _BYAKUYA WAKE UP!!!_

* * *

**Hmm, well not as funny or as light hearted as the previous chapters, but it was needed to set up the remaining story line. And to prevent possible confusion, Rukia's comments and actions as Byakuya was carrying her were caused by her sickness which caused her to become delusional and not in her right mind. But my favorite part was Rukia waking up and finding Byakuya with his face nuzzled in her neck, wouldn't that be a wonderful way to wake up each morning… *mind switches to fangirl mode* Mmmmm**

**Ahem… yes well.. I will try and update again as soon as possible.**

**As always reviews are greatly appreciated, and will encourage me to write and update quicker. And sorry for my crappy grammar and spelling, spell check only goes so far. ^^;**

**-Leah**


	4. Chapter 4: Three Become One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.**

Chapter 4 Three become one

Byakuya woke with a start, the cry from Senbonzakura ringing in his mind.

"How long have I slept?"

"_A few hours. Rukia was out for most of them but just began to flail, she's having seizures."_

Byakuya shifted around in the dark, Rukia's heavy weight in his lap, realizing there was not enough room he kicked open the 'door' and was only mildly aware that it had stopped raining.

Crawling out of the shelter, a momentarily still Rukia clutched to his chest, he moved closer to the tree and finding a relatively dryer patch he laid her down on the ground. Using only the moonlight, which peaked through the last fleeing clouds, he quickly placed his hands on the sides of her fevered head and summoned his healing spells.

Soon as it began it ended. The infection had spread, stealing her small body away from any relief his meager spells could heal. Falling back on his heels Byakuya slid his arm under her prepared to shun po as fast as he could back to the Seireitei.

Gasping in shock he suddenly felt a hand on his leg. Whipping his head around he found himself face to face with his zanpaku-tô. Senbonzakuras pink and white eyes stared at him intently.

"Byakuya," she said quietly, "she will die."

"NO! " he cried in a rare showing of emotion, "I can't let her!!"

"What would you be willing to do?"

"Anything!"

"Are you certain?"

"You're telling me that there is a way to save her?!"

"Yes."

"What, tell me!"

"It is not common knowledge among soul reapers, even the head general does not know of this. It hasn't been done in centuries, it was branded a selfish act."

"What?!" he cried.

"If a zanpaku-tô senses the certain death of its wielder it can abandon that wielder for another. As you know when a soul reaper dies then so does its zanpaku-tô, but doing this will allow the zanpaku-tô to continue living. It is known as the ultimate betrayal.

"With the power of three zanpaku-tô we will be strong enough to defeat this invisible enemy. But it will mean permanently stripping Rukia of her zanpaku-tô. The other option of course is to watch her die."

Byakuya was momentarily stunned. "What happens after?"

"You will forever be in control of two zanpaku-tô, Sode No Shirayuki and I."

"And I can't just give it back to her after?"

"No, it is not possible, only when a soul reaper is about to die can their sword transfer to another. She will loose her position as a soul reaper forever."

Byakuya hung his head, allowing all the information to sink in. "If I save her, I will end up killing her spirit. She loves being a soul reaper, its all she knows now. How can I possibly take that away from her? I will have pulled her heart out of her chest in order to save her mind, nothing can fill that void."

"Perhaps… you …can fill that empty void."

He looked up, despair in his eyes, his damp hair covering most of his face.

"I can't do it, I can't sentence her to a life like that."

"So you'll just let her die, when you know you could have saved her?!"

"I can't do it to her." he cried, anger flaring in his dark eyes, "I can't accept it."

"you must accept it," she said sternly.

Firmly shaking his head he back away.

"YOU MUST!!"

"I-"

"BYAKUYA, IF EVER YOU LOVED HER, YOU MUST DO THIS!!"

"I WILL, DAMN IT" he cried falling back, shocked at his own words.

"You must embrace it!"

"I AM" but inwardly he screamed in denial.

"you must release it." She began to become transparent.

"AGRRRRR!!" he cried out loud as he felt her added power began to flow through his body.

"You must not succumb to it." was her last words as she disappeared.

Pure power shot through Byakuyas veins. He felt as if his body was afire, felt as if his soul were being crushed. The power swirled, and pulsed, his hair stood out straight, his spiritual energy increased to levels unknown, and it felt as if he could control the world from the palm of his hand. Throwing his head back he cried, throwing all his pain, anger, desperation, into one thought. With a roar the small shelter exploded, taking out the tree and a few neighboring trees with it. The power was apart of him, it had become him, and it was pure bliss.

"Release it," said a deep voice, one he did not recognize.

He couldn't, how could he give it up, the pure power, to be on top, to have no one stronger then him. He felt as he could take out cities, worlds with a single whim, all was at his mercy….

"Byakuya?" came a pained fever filled voice from somewhere faraway.

For a moment he found himself, realized his ridicules thoughts, and let go.

With a cry, power shot from his body. His eyes glowed as pure light shot from his hands into the one he now new he loved.

He then felt it. As the power of three flowed into one, he felt the darkness within.

He felt it destroying her body, as swirling mass of evil it swelled and fought the invading force. Taking on strength it pushed back gaining ground, but the three would not relent. Fleeing the three fell back and gathered strength. Sensing victory the darkness plugged ahead ready to take down its enemy.

"NOW!" cried three voices as one. They shot forward with the speed of an arrow, slicing thought the darkness as if it was made of butter. Turning they pored over the remaining, smothering and devouring until not a trace remained.

Gasping, Byakuya felt his hold slipping, sweat pored down his face as his head fell back leaning on the reminder of the tree. Opening one eye for a moment he glanced down.

Rukia was staring up at him with eyes as wide as he had ever seen. With her mouth hanging open, her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out on his bare chest. His head rolled back, his eyes closed, and he followed suit.

Beside him Senbonzakura lay, cold and naked, free of her sheath, which had burned away. The sword glowed briefly as in welcome as a second one materialized beside it. Also naked, a pink huge radiated along its white blade for a moment. Then the only movement was the gently sway of the trees, the howl of the wind, and the gentle sway of a white and now partially pink ribbon shifting slightly in the mud.

* * *

Byakuya opened his eyes and let his gaze drift across his inner world. Soft moonlight illuminated the large garden. Flower petals gently floated on the wind, trees gently swayed, and a cricket gently chirped by the pond.

"Its been awhile since you've taken the effort to visit me in my home, little Byakuya."

He turned and his gaze settled on Senbonzakura. Surrounded in a whirlwind of pink petals the ethereal lady stepped from her tree. Pink skirts of living petals flowed smoothly with each step, small bare feet making not a sound. Waist length white hair flowed down a perfectly arched back clad in swirls of blush, the living fabric swirling around her shapely form. A woven silver necklace hung from her slender neck only accented with a large ruby which hung, gently caressing the top of her cleavage. Large rose colored eyes gazed at him, surrounded by long white lashes. Soft full pink lips curled into a cheerful smile as she approached. Beads from a silver wrought circlet clinked softly as they hung at the sides of her face. She laughed softly as she approached raising her arms in greeting.

"We did it," she said softly a happy tear running down one of her porcelain cheeks.

"At what cost," he muttered darkly.

"We will soon find out," came a deep male voice.

Senbonzakura turned her gaze to the speaker as Byakuya wheeled around.

The figure stepped from the darkness. With the white moon shining down on him Byakuya gazed at Sode No Shirayuki for the first time.

He was completely white, with the exception of the palest of blue for his eyes. Long white hair hung to a slender waist, which was clad a white gold belt. Long pointed ears stuck out of his hair, and almond shaped eyes with slanted brows denoted an elven heritage (or so Byakuya thought since he knew elves did not exist, but at looking at this man, that thought came into question). He wore a simple kimono, from fabric that seemed to be made of snow. His skin was just as pure as his hair and kimono, making his eyes stand out all the more. Instead of having any whites or a pupil they were simply all the same light blue. Opening his mouth slightly Byakuya was just able to make out shard pointed teeth, as he would later find out, that's what gave the sword its extra 'bite'. He was tall, a few inches taller then Sonbonzakura, and lithe.

As he walked toward the pair Byakuya couldn't help but notice the trail of snow he left in his passing, the plants withered and frozen.

"You are whole, Byakuya." he said in that deceivingly deep voice.

"What are talking about Frost boy?" Senbonzakura said with a huff. Was it just him, or did Byakuya pick up a spark of jealously in her voice.

Sode No Shirayuki turned his icy gaze to her, and she shivered in response.

"You now have all seasons."

"What?" that from Senbonzakura.

"I am winter, she is summer, and what comes in-between is automatic. You are now whole. No longer leaning towards one side, as so many soul reapers tend too."

Byakuya titled his head, that was an interesting thought indeed.

"You also now have two swords, you now have two shiki, and you now have two Bankai. You have doubled your spirit energy, you have double the strength, and you now are twice as powerful as Yamamoto."

Byakuya blinked in surprise.

"Eh, all you can do a bat an eyelash at me?"

"You fool, you know very well he wouldn't wrongly use that power." she hissed.

"How dare you hiss at me flower lady!"

"WHY YOU!"

Byakuya signed taking his gaze away from the arguing pair. If this was his future, to forever have a pair of obnoxious swords bickering in his brain, he would be certifiably insane by next year. He let his gray blue eyes slide to the moon, which always hung in the sky in a land that was forever night, and thought of Hisana.

"I tried," he whispered to the night. "I tried to save her, I did save her… but…" he couldn't finish. His head fell, his long black hair hiding his pain filled eyes.

"Byakuya, its not a sin to love Rukia," came Senbonzakura's quiet voice. Apparently the pair had stopped arguing and had heard his quiet voice.

"You speak nonsense," he muttered not meeting her eyes.

"Byakuya, why do you keep punishing yourself? Hisana died asking you to protect her little sister, she wanted you to become close to her. How do you think she's feeling when she sees you alone, locked away in the past, and afraid to let anyone in? She loved you, still loves you, and seeing you this way is hurting her."

"But-"

"Don't you see, by loving Rukia, you are carrying out Hisana's wish… the wish for both of you to be happy."

"She's right," came Sode No Shirayuki's deep voice. "I knew Rukia more then anyone else, and I know how she feels and will be feeling.

"Let me tell you a story Byakuya, one you know, but from a different view.

"From the beginning all Rukia knew was the slums. She did not know a mother, had no siblings, and no one looked out for her. She was forced to grow up quickly to survive, finding friends in those so called street urchins, as you would call them. They became her family, they were all she had, and yet she didn't completely allow them in. There was a part of her that was closed off, a part that she would let no one see, the vulnerable side.

"As her life continued, living off whatever they could scrounge up or steal, her friends eventually passed on, she watched her family die. The only one that remained was Renji, the one she had become the closest too. Together they helped each other get through the losses. Together they taught each other to be strong. And together they slowly began to fall in love. Renji showed it more, blushing when she caught him staring at her, admiring her, and following her to the academy when she decided she had had enough of that life. While she didn't openly show it, she was falling for him as well. The feeling was strange she had never felt it before and didn't realize what it meant.

"Then one day you came into her life. Just like that she was adopted into your family, away from her only remaining one. Taken away from everything and everyone she knew and forced into a position she was uncomfortable with. Of course she didn't show her hesitation, that's the last thing she wanted was to show her vulnerability, especially in front of you.

"How was she supposed to act towards you? To her, you were this high and mighty pillar of stone, never opening up, never talking, hell you never even smiled at her once for the first years she lived under the same roof. Here you were supposed to be her brother and yet you wouldn't even acknowledge her presence when you sat down at the same dinner table." Sode No Shirayuki finished his story with a flash of his blue eyes.

"You make me out to be some horrible kidnapper that took her away from everything. Well how do you think I felt?!" Byakuya looked up, furry now in his wet eyes. "When I saw her the first time, I felt as if I had fallen back in time. How easy do you think it was for me, that every time I looked at her I felt I was looking at my dead wife?! To have her under the same roof, to eat at the same table, to even look at her, it was fuckin' torture!"

"So the great Kuchiki can swear." murmured Sode No Shirayuki with a small smile.

"Byakuya," Senbonzakura cut in, eyeing Sode No Shirayuki dangerously, "We all know how you felt, but its time that you realize that Rukia isn't Hisana, and she never was."

"Don't you think I know that?" he replied wearily, the rant apparently taking the fire from him.

"Byakuya… little Byakuya… I have watched you grow from a fiery youngster into a stone faced old man with no stop in-between. We don't have much time but I feel I have to say this. You are about to wake up, you will find Rukia stirring, and you will be faced with the biggest challenge of your life. She will realize quickly what you have done, that she has lost her soul reaper powers for good, and she will try and lock you out. Don't let her, be there for her and open yourself to her. Your bond will only grow as she goes through the pain, then maybe you won't see Hisana every time to look at her. Maybe you will just see a new future, and be rest assured that Hisana will be proud. You are young, live your life, and never look back, only failing to do so, will cause more pain."

"She's right," Sode No Shirayuki added, "Now is your chance," he paused, "and tell Rukia that even though I'm not with her, I am always watching over her."

Byakuya met the male's eyes, truly surprised at the sorrow he saw within them.

"I will." he said quietly, feeling quite defeated. "Thank you, both of you, for helping me save her."

Byakuya gave one more glance at the moon, before disappearing.

"You didn't tell him." said Sode No Shirayuki.

"You know we can't." she replied.

"Lets just hope they figure it out on their own."

"Bah, they won't figure it out, it will just happen."

"Sooner then later I hope." he replied.

"For once I agree and I can't wait until your frozen ass is out of here. Look at my garden!!"

"Ah, you know you like my frozen ass." he smirked, patting his rump.

Senbonzakura hissed in reply and flung a bunch of sharp petals in his perfect face.

"Gah, you wench, I'm gonna so freeze you in the lake!!"

"Oh YA! TAKE THAT"!!!

* * *

Byakuya opened his eyes, wincing slightly at the brightness. Groaning he rolled onto his side and his eyes settled on a pair of blades. Sitting up he quickly looked for Rukia.

She was laying on her side, facing away from him about a foot away. As he watched, he saw her stir slightly. Shuffling over to her he gently placed a hand on her arm and was relieved when her head turned in his direction, her eyes opening, meeting his.

"Nii sama?" she asked her voice still sleep filled.

For some reason he inwardly winced at the title.

"Rukia, how are you feeling?"

"Tired," she replied, rubbing her eyes which suddenly went wide and drifted downward.

Glancing down Byakuya quickly turned, pulling his robes together and tucking them into his hakama pants.

Shifting slightly in embarrassment she the only realized that she was no longer in any pain. Forgetting who was in front of her she stretched out her injured leg and pushed the pant leg all the way up.

"Its gone!" she exclaimed, her fingers running over the smooth unblemished skin where the infected wound had been. She froze however when a calloused finger joined hers. Her eyes wined as his hand gently ran over the skin, examining it for any remaining marks. But what surprised her the most was the condition of his hands. Normally smooth and perfectly kept they now were dirty and bloodstained.

"Not even a trace remains," she heard him say. "Let me see your arm."

"What?"

"Your injured arm remember, I healed it a bit, but a scab still remained so we wrapped it."

"Oh" and she held out her arm and pulled up the sleeve.

She watched as he carefully unwound the makeshift bandage and she couldn't help bust gasp when she saw the now flawless skin.

"How?" she exclaimed looking up all of a sudden, and she found herself face to face him, their noses barely an inch apart.

Never before had she been this close to him, awake at least. Her eyes were immediately captured by his intense gaze. She could feel his warm breath on her lips, which she licked unknowingly. Her gaze then traveled downward studding his soft looking lips, her head inching closer to his. Her hand seemed to have a will of its own as it came up and gently caressed his cheek, her fingers fell gently tracing the line his jaw, his skin feeling so wonderfully soft and warm. Time seemed to slow as their heads came together, and her heart skipped a beat as her bottom lip brushed against his.

All of a sudden he pulled back. Rukia quickly came to her senses and looked away from him, her face burning.

"I'm sorry," he croaked and if she had been able to look at him that moment she would have seen the ever so slight pink tinge on his cheek bones.

Hiding her embarrassment she turned her eyes to their surroundings.

"What happened?!" she exclaimed at seeing the damaged trees and to relieve an awkward moment.

"What do you remember?" he asked turning back to face her, no trace of the blush remaining.

"Well you carried me out to that pretty stream, I snoozed a bit, we had dinner…you ran off into the woods… because… of a storm!" she exclaimed, her excitement making her temporally forget their almost intimate moment.

"Then what?" he asked watching her intently.

"Um… I can't really remember… I was hurting badly… the winds picked up… I remember explaining something…"

"How to make a shelter." he replied watching as her eyes lit up.

"Ya, that's right!…Hmm.. I also remember the feeling of someone abandoning me and being alone… but that might have been a dream. Ya, it must have been because I saw you, with your eyes glowing and surrounded in white light." she heisted at seeing his slightly widening eyes. "It was just a dream though, right?"

"Rukia," he said but stopped, instead reached behind him and picked up Sode No Shirayuki.

"Sode No Shirayuki!" she exclaimed, reaching for the sword. He watched quietly as her fingers wrapped around the hilt then shot back with a yelp as if burned. It was common knowledge that a zanpaku-tô didn't like being touched by someone other then its owner.

"What?"

"Rukia… look."

Rukia watched in surprise as Byakuya held the sword vertically. Its naked blade catching the sun and making her squint. Her mouth dropped suddenly when the sword produced its own light and changed into that well known white blade complete with its trailing ribbon.

"It was the only way." he said quietly.

"You stole my sword!" she cried standing up. "How could you." she finished in a whisper.

He watched helplessly as she stilled for a moment her eyes going closed. He physically winced when her eyes snapped open, a haunted, abandoned look in her eyes.

"Rukia it was the only way I could save you. You would have died otherwise."

"I DON'T CARE! I'D RATHER HAVE DIED!"

He watched, his heart aching, as her eyes filled with tears. He stood, moving towards her.

"Get away from me!! You have taken everything from me, my friends, my life, and now my strength! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" and she turned and ran into the tress, leaving a stunned and now broken Byakuya behind.

* * *

**Oh goodness this is turning into something bigger then just a quick funny story. I promise the next chapter will be lighter and perhaps fluffier. ^^**

**The idea of the zanpaku-tô leaving its dying owner to go to someone else was an idea I've been pondering about for some time. I find it a rather interesting concept, and I can't help but wonder how someone would deal with loosing their powers all of a sudden, but I guess you all will find out in the next chapters.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to hit that review button. I changed the setting so now anonymous reviews are allowed. :)**

****

**And a big thanks for not making an issue about my crappy spelling and grammar, its much appreciated.**

-Leah


	5. Chapter 5: Open Hearts

**

* * *

**********

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**Chapter 5: Open Hearts**

Byakuya hurried after Rukia, he could have easily caught up to her but something held him back from doing so, preferring to observe for the moment. Peering through the trees he caught sight of her fleeing form. She didn't seem to know where she was going as she continually switched directions and ran aimlessly.

To Byakuya this was agony. He wanted so much to go to her, to wrap his arms around her and comfort her, and to tell her everything was ok, but he feared it would only push her away more. Moments later he found she had reached the stream.

He was distracted from his thoughts as suddenly she stopped and fell to her knees. He reacted immediately, emerging from the trees and wrapping her up in his arms.

"Let me go!" she cried pushing against him.

He said not a word as she struggled and refused to let her go.

Finally realizing her defeat she sagged against him and the tears began falling.

"I had no other choice," he said quietly looking down at her head, which was buried in his chest. Her only reply was a small sob.

He carefully pushed her back to arms length then bent his knees, resting them on the ground, bringing him to her level.

She refused to look at him, turning her face away from.

"Rukia," he said quietly, bringing his hand up he turned her head to face his. He studied her pained features, her cheeks still wet from tears. Moving his hand slightly he brushed away some of the wetness with his thumb. At that moment, looking at her, her large eyes wet with tears, her emotions shown so clearly, something snapped and the great Kuchiki Byakuya acted upon impulse.

"Forgive me," he murmured before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips.

Rukia's eyes went wide with surprise as his soft lips covered hers. For a moment her thoughts went blank, the world died, and all she knew was him.

_Oh my god, he's kissing me!!_ her mind finally began to scream, and her brain yelled at her to pull away. It was wrong, it wasn't right, and yet she couldn't move away…

Ever so slowly Byakuya felt her begin to kiss him back. Elation swept through his veins as her small arms shifted slightly then wrapped around him. His own arms were already around her small body, pulling her closer.

Finally the need for air broke the kiss.

Opening his eyes he found himself staring into her wide eyes.

"You are not alone," he said softly. "I will help you get through this, and I will find a way to regain your powers. I don't care what it takes, you will regain your zanpaku-tô."

She still stared at him, not blinking.

Feeling slightly uneasy, Byakuya turned his head. "Come, lets go home."

Rukia watched still stunned as Byakuya stood, moving away from her, and began gathering up their few belongings.

"No."

Byakuya turned, surprised.

"No," she repeated again, blinking and turning her head to gaze over the to the waterfall. "I don't want to go back yet."

"You are recovered. There is no real reason to remain."

"I can't do it" she looked at him, "Not yet, I can't go back and face the life that will never be the same again. Please. Can we can go back day after tomorrow? I …just want one full day where I don't have to worry about anything…Please.."

"Alright," he said softly standing up.

A small smile appeared on her lips, and she titled her head.

"You kissed me." she stated, and she watched slightly amused as he was unable to meet her eyes.

"I meant noting by it… I… just.."

"Forget it," Rukia said cutting him off. "All we have is the rest of today and tomorrow. Don't ruin it by making things uncomfortable."

Byakuya blinked, surprised that she was taking it so easily, although he mused, she had kissed him back, so maybe…Shaking his head he looked back to find Rukia approaching the trees.

"Rukia?"

"What happened to Bloom?"

"The Rabbit? I expect she hid from the storm," he replied.

"Help me find her," she called already in the trees.

Sighing, and knowing that he was saving himself another argument, Byakuya swallowed his pride and approached the woods.

It was in fact Byakuya who came upon the small creature, scaring him in the process. Unfortunately Rukia had been with him to witness his less then manly shriek as the rabbit shot from the trees and proceeded to bury up his pant leg. Removing the creature from his now slightly bloody leg (who knew rabbits had such sharp little claws) he handed the furry critter over to a giggling Rukia. He paused to watch her as she cuddle it to her chest, cooing softly, a happy smile on her face again. Byakuya couldn't help but smile slightly himself, glad that despite what she had lost, that pretty smile was still able to brighten her face.

"Your smiling!"

Byakuya blinked, realizing she was watching him. He quickly turned away.

"Come," he said. "Now that we have found Bloom, we should return to the stream and prepare a proper camp."

"Yes, nii sama."

Again he inwardly winced.

* * *

A short while later all three were at the edges of the sparkling stream, the sun was high above at its midday peek, and a small rainbow stretched over the waterfall.

"Its so beautiful," commented Rukia. She suddenly placed Bloom on the ground (Byakuya glared at the little creature, as if daring it to take one step closer) and ran to the edge of the stream. Sitting down she removed her sandals and socks before jumping up and wading into the stream.

"Rukia, what are you doing?"

She ignored him.

He watched slightly concerned as she made her way across to the pool then to the waterfall, holding her pant legs high as the water deepened.

As she neared the waterfall, his concern heightened to a point where he actually proceeded to remove his footwear and began to wade in after her.

Wincing slightly when something slimy brushed passed his barefoot he glanced down only to look up and find Rukia gone.

"Rukia, come out at once. This is no time to for foolishness."

"Nii sama, look what I found!" came her faint cry over the sound of the falling water.

Grumbling under his breath he approached the fall, staying just far enough back so the mist didn't get him wet.

"Rukia!"

"Come through the waterfall, its amazing!!!"

"Rukia come out of there at once!"

"No, you'll have to come and get me."

She was teasing him, and he knew it. Grumbling he reached up and removed his hair clips, placing them in a pocket. Pausing for a moment to shake his hair loose he gingerly approached the falling water.

Closing his eyes as cold water poured onto him he hurried through as quickly as possible. Opening his eyes he gasped.

"To bad we didn't find this place before the storm, eh?" said Rukia now standing at his side. Looking up at his gawking expression she couldn't help but laugh.

It was a common fact that many waterfalls had caves on the inside, but to call this a simple cave was just not worthy of what Byakuya beheld.

It was fairly large, about the size of his room, and not overly high. But it was the walls and what was in it that had him agape. Sunlight sparkled through the endless amounts of water drops that fell with grace from the rock outside causing thousands of sparkles and mini rainbows to caress the walls. The walls themselves seemed to me made of a kind of crystal catching and reflecting all the light back. The floor was smooth, free of junk and dirt, and just as shiny as the smooth walls. A small pool sat at the back of the cave which was fed with water from some unknown underground source.

"What is this place?" came Rukia's echoing voice which bounced over the smooth walls like music.

"I'm sure I have no idea," came his quite reply.

She moved forward, her feet making not a sound, moving to the small pool. Crouching down she cupped her hands in it bringing it up to her mouth.

"Its good!" She exclaimed, "I've never tasted water so pure!" She looked up at him and her eyes widened.

Byakuya stood tall gazing down at her, the lights of the cave reflected in his dark eyes and on his wet hair. His black clothing clung to him like a second skin, its wetness made it only seem blacker causing his pale skin stand out all the more. She was able to make out the shape of his body now, which was normally hidden by billowing fabric. His slender but lithe figure was only accented by his well toned muscles and slight curves. His black hair hung loose about his shoulders and in his eyes which gazed lazily about the cave, they were only half lidded as they often were. Rukia had never seen him in such a light, and deep within her heart she felt something stir, something that had laid dormant since her early days with Renji, and this time it seemed so much stronger. Now, looking at him in such a light, she knew in her heart that she would no longer feel right calling him her brother.

"Is there an easier way to get it?" came his voice from somewhere far away.

"Huh?" she said dumbly.

"Is there a way we can get in without getting wet?"

She blinked coming back to her senses, although all she had to do was glance at him to feel lost again.

Tearing her gaze from him she moved over. "Here, we can slide in sideways from the side. Its still damp but at least you won't get drenched."

"I will move our stuff in here. Its open enough to allow for a campfire, and it will keep us out of the wind and elements." He moved over to her, his intent was to go past her through the small space between the rock and falling water. He made his mistake when he looked at her upon his passing.

"Byakuya.." she whispered her voice sending chills down his spine.

Her breathing quickened at his close proximity, his scent filling her brain. Feeling his fingers gently caress her check she found herself leaning into him, his body touching hers caused fire to erupt in her veins.

"Rukia," he murmured his mouth so close to hers.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered, sharing his breath.

"This." and his mouth fell over hers.

She moaned, pressing herself into him, her hands coming up into his wet hair. His tongue slipped from parting lips and gently caressed her own, wanting access which she willing gave. To Rukia it felt as if the world had turned upside down and grown hot. At that moment he was everything, he was all she wanted, and she would ever need. At that moment she would gladly have given up everything for him, she laid her heart bear and allowed him to fill the empty void. Her defenses crumbled.

Slowly his lips left hers their breathing became quick as they both caught their breaths. Leaning his forehead against hers, he gazed into her eyes..

"What are you doing to me, woman?" he asked breathless.

"Me? What about you! Sauntering in here soaking wet, then staring at me with those eyes. Your hair all wet, your clothing cling to your…" she blushed looking away.

Byakuya couldn't help it, looking at her with that amusing perturbed expression he could help but laugh out loud.

Eyes widening Rukia looked back, staring at him with a stunned expression.

That look only made Byakuya laugh louder, shaking her slightly in the process.

"What never seen someone laugh before?" he chuckled.

"I…I.." she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly.

"You do a good imitation of a golf fish, gaping at me like that." He titled his head playfully to the side.

"I bet you will too!" she said snapping out of her stupor because of the joke. Bracing her back against the rock she moved her arms out and pushed the great Kuchiki noble.

She grinned wickedly as his face went from playful to shocked in a split second. His arms flailed widely as he fell back through the falling water with a loud shriek, only to land on his butt in the pool.

"If only I had a camera," she mused stepping daintily from behind the falls to stand before him.

Sputtering he surfaced, his face red with anger.

"What the hell was that for?!" he cried his dignity lost. He pushed his sopping wet hair out of his eyes.

"You made fun of me," was her prompt reply. "And if you think I will take it lightly you have another thing coming."

"I was only teasing."

"I know that, I just needed an excuse to prevent my conscious from getting the better of me."

He growled at her and she took a step back in surprise. His eyes were lit with something she hadn't seen before, a evil smile lit his features. She turned and made a dash for the bank but was to late as all of a sudden he shun poed right in front of her.

"Wha-" she was cut off as he tacked her and they both landing with a big splash. Her eyes turned to him in shock when she saw his face. Byakuya was laughing again!!

"Payback," he smirked.

"Oh ya, take that!" and she launched herself a him. Now it was her turn to smirk as she sat atop his chest, grinning with victory.

"Your forgetting who's the stronger one."

She let out a shriek as he pushed her off him landing with a splash beside him both of them openly laughing and obviously having fun.

"If only those old fuddy duddies could see me now," Byakuya smirked.

"That's why I needed a camera," she replied.

They both sat there for a few moments enjoying the bright sun on their faces. It was only when Rukia's stomach grumbled that they finally stood up and waded to the bank.

"Damnit, I'm soaking wet," she muttered to herself as she squished over to the sunny flat rock. Bloom hopped over to her happily.

"Here wear this until your clothes dry out, otherwise you'll catch cold."

She turned at the squishy sound that signaled his approach, and immediately her face went red as a beet.

Byakuya had shed his black haori and the outer black layer of his hakama pants leaving his torso bare and only the white under layer of his hakama pants on, which clung sinfully to him (although he still had the white wrappings around his midriff). He held his dry slightly dirty, captains cloak out to her. Noticing her red face he hesitated.

"Does my appearance distress you?"

Distress her, distress her?! He was almost naked in front of her! Shielding her discomfort she forced a calm face.

"Not at all," she croaked, inwardly wincing at her cracking voice.

He stared at her for a moment, before setting his captains cloak down. "Remove your wet clothing and lay them in the sun on the rock, they will dry faster. I will remain in the woods gathering more firewood for the rest of the afternoon. There is still some gathered fruit by the old campfire, you many eat that if you are still hungry."

She watched with large eyes as he turned, then paused and turned back to her, gently kissing her on the forehead. He then turned back and headed into the woods.

Lifting her fingers she gently touched the spot his lips had just rested. What was happening to her? She was so confused. Lowering her eyes she studied the white captains cloak, tracing the large number six on its back. Could she really be falling in love with him? He was her brother, it was wrong on all possible levels, although, as she mused these questions over in her mind, a little voice kept repeating the fact that she was only adopted, they weren't blood related, it could be possible… Reaching up she gently touched her lips, those same lips that he had kissed twice only within the last few hours… a happy smile lit her lips, maybe just maybe he could be the one to fill that new empty void.

Glancing around she quickly peeled off her wet clothing then snatched up the coat and wrapped it around her shivering body. Carefully she laid the damp black fabric on the sun warmed rock, where she noticed his already was. Picking up Bloom she made her way to the remains of the old campfire and sure enough some fresh apples awaited her. Taking a bit of the apple, she sat down on the bank with Bloom in her arms, and smiled.

* * *

Some distance away a certain redhead was cursing his bad luck. Greatly resembling a drowned rat, mainly caused from being caught in a certain storm last night, he was far from a good mood at this point. He had been forced to go out and look for Byakuya and Rukia, which was harder then one would think since Byakuya was so good at hiding his spiritual pressure (Renji inwardly fantasized about kicking Byakuya hard in the shins about that one) and so far he had had no luck what so ever. Although, he paused, last night had greatly disturbed him. He had momentarily felt Byakuya's spirutial pressure like never before, so great it had been that Renji had been left cowering for a long time afterward. Now today there was no trace of it, nor of Rukia's, something wasn't right, and in his fear of loosing her he had made a solid vow. When he found her (he refused to ignoring the fact that she could be dead) he would finally tell her that he loved her.

Gritting his teeth he continued on, determination encasing each lonely step.

* * *

**First of all, thank you all for the lovely reviews, it really means a lot!!!**

**Ah yes, I just had to bring Renji into this. I do hope Byakuya wasn't to OOC, I find it incredibly difficult to write him acting happy. In either case, whoo finally some humor and fluffiness (I am planning to add more Bloom Byakuya humor in the coming chapters). Also I should mention Ruki's seemingly quick mental recovery. I did find it rather difficult and depressing to write her that way for to long, and since I put this as humor/romance category I felt that I shouldn't leave her in such a depressed state to long. **

**A side note: for those of you that like looking at pretty pics of Byakuya, you may be interested in taking a look at my DA page (link in profile page). ;)**

**Again, I will try and update as soon as possible.**

**Don't forget to review, I write faster when people ask me too! :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Hair Day

**Wow, I honestly didn't expect to get another chapter up this soon, but all your lovely reviews got me inspired to write quicker.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.**

Chapter 6 Bad Hair Day

Byakuya spent the remainder of the day gathering up a full day and two nights worth of fire wood. After last nights storm all the dead wood was thoroughly soaked and damp, and finding stuff that wouldn't cause great amounts of smoke presented a problem.

Dusting his hands off , hands that he had cleaned and healed as much as he could, he slipped from the cave and edged around the water. Having found a different path, he now could refrain from wading into deep water, instead walking along the opposite bank for a short distance and crossing where the water only came up to the ankles.

Returning to the sunning rock he picked up his now dry clothing and looked around for Rukia. He spotted her sleeping form some distance away lying in a sunlit patch of grass with Bloom curled up beside her. Taking a quick glance around he figured it was safe enough to leave her for a few moments. Moving in the opposite direction he rounded a bend in the bank and came across a lovely secluded inlet that was currently bathed in warm sunlight. Laying his dry clothing on the grass he approached the water. Looking down at himself he winced, and knew he was in desperate need for a bath. Carrying dead wood in ones arms on a warm sunny day stripped to the waist wasn't such a good idea if one wanted to stay clean. Byakuya highly disliked the idea of bathing in a stream, but now he knew he had no choice.

Approaching the water, he paused glancing around again, before quickly stripping off his remaining clothing and stepping gingerly in the water. To his surprise he found the water to be pleasingly warm. Hurrying, as he didn't want to be caught being stark naked, he moved into the deeper water and dunked his head under. Surfacing with a slight shudder he quickly scrubbed himself down, glad to be free of the dirt and grime, but still slightly uneasy about being in stream water.

When he was satisfied, he quickly hurried back to the bank, snatching up the black outer layer of his haori he used it to quickly towel himself dry. Reaching up to push his wet hair out of his eyes he froze when moment caught his eye. Whirling around he, to his relief, only spotted the rabbit. Grumbling to himself he quickly pulled on his clothing. Coming across his hair clips in a pocket he paused before replacing them within his clothing. He truly saw no need for them at the moment, he was on a 'holiday' after all, as Rukia had pointed out before.

She was awake when he returned. He couldn't help it, as a smile appeared upon his lips at seeing her. She was dressed again, and was gently combing her fingers through her hair.

"Where were you?" she asked looking up.

"Taking a bath in the stream," he replied to which she blushed slightly.

"What's for dinner?" she asked as her stomach grumbled again.

Titling his head to the side, he suddenly got an idea. "Not sick of fish yet are you?" he asked.

"I will eat anything but rabbit," was her prompt reply.

"Come then, lets go catch some supper."

Rukia blinked, had he just said the word supper? Shaking her head she stood and followed him.

* * *

"Agr, I give up, these damn fish are to quick."

Byakuya looked up to see Rukia standing up to her knees in water, the legs of her robes tied up, and staring into the clear water.

"You have to be patient," he said moving over to her.

"I am!"

"And you have to make less noise," he pointed out as all the startled fish rushed away.

She growled and pushed that persistence strand of hair from her face only to have it fall back again.

"How long does it take you to catch these things?"

"About ten minutes," he replied smirking when he saw her face scrunch up in frustration.

"Here, try it like this." Rukia blushed slightly as he moved close wrapping his arms around her and placing his warm hands over hers.

"Wait for a fish to come, hold the spear like this…" she found it hard to concentrate on what he said, with his warm breath gently tickling her cheek. Like before when they had kissed she became suddenly aware of his body against hers. His warmth spread through her limbs and touched her heart. Sighing softly she closed her eyes.

"Are you paying attention?" came his voice, snapping her back to attention.

"Uh.. Sorry."

"Look, here comes a fish."

She tensed and her fingers tightened on the sharpened stick, his own still covering hers.

"Wait… just a bit more… now!"

Together they both plunged the spear down.

"I caught one!!" she exclaimed excitement dancing in her eyes when they raised the stick, a medium sized blue fish wriggling on the end.

"Good for you," he smiled making Rukia feel warm all over again.

She watched as he took the dying fish to the bank. She looked away despite herself, when he took out his knife and quickly put it out of its misery. Turning he set it by the already glowing fire and began to clean it.

"Need any more?" she asked.

"One more. Can you manage?"

"I'll try."

It turned out that Rukia had quite the talent at spearing fish, catching another within the first few minutes. She watched this time, as Byakuya quickly cleaned that one as well. They had built a fire outside again, since the wood was fairly damp and would create to much smoke in the cave. Rukia liked it outside more as well, preferring the openness and beauty of their surroundings.

The fish was soon ready and both sat on the grassy patch Rukia had slept on earlier, and enjoyed their meal. Rukia sat comfortably with her feet tucked under her. Bloom sat contently at her side, ears gently twitching when a grasshopper decided to land to close. Byakuya on his part, was also greatly enjoying the peace. With his back against a tree he leaned his head back and sighed happily. Now with Rukia healed he was finally able to rest his worries for the time being. He had to admit, as well, that they couldn't have been in a nicer place. As the sun set the air cooled gently stirring their hair and leaving their bodies feeling refreshed. As the stars came out so did the crickets and bull frogs, creating a gentle music that both of them, in their busy lives, had never taken the time to hear.

Completely calm and at ease, Rukia didn't even start when Byakuya gently pulled her into his lap.

"Do you mind?" he asked quietly.

"Not at all," she replied blushing slightly.

Bloom, not liking Rukia missing from her side, hopped over beside Byakuya and stared up at him with dark eyes.

"I think she's mad at you," laughed Rukia.

It was as if she understood, when she suddenly hoped over to his hand, which lay resting on Rukia's thigh, and bit down on his thumb.

"Ok now I know she doesn't like you," Rukia giggled as Byakuya sucked on his slightly bleeding thumb. Like a light bulb he turned on his famous Kuchiki glare in hopes of frightening the little creature. As if to mock him she hopped up on Rukia's leg (where his hand had been) and crouched down, staring back at him with beady little eyes.

Reaching down Rukia scratched the fuzzy little critter behind the ears.

"Your rewarding her for biting me?!" Byakuya cried in mock anger.

"Oh come on, she didn't bit that hard, you're a big boy now, you can take it," Rukia could barely finish the sentence for giggling so much.

Byakuya snorted turning his head away.

"Your cute when your pouting," she said, her eyes dancing.

He turned back, momentarily surprised. She grinned again.

"Let me see your hand."

He wordlessly held out his 'injured' hand. Taking it gently in her own she examined the small wound. Reaching down she tore off a bit of fabric from the hem of one sleeve. He watched silently as she gently wrapped the tiny piece of fabric firmly around the digit.

"You didn't have to do that," he murmured.

"I wanted to," was her own reply and she gently intertwined her small fingers into his own. Sighing softly she leaned back into him while resting her head on his shoulder. Opening her eyes she stared into the quickly darkening sky.

"A full moon!" she exclaimed looking up as the full silvery ball began to rise into the sky.

"This night couldn't have been anymore beautiful," she sighed wistfully.

"Yes, but its not nearly as beautiful as you."

Rukia's eyes went wide as an awkward silent moment began. Sitting up she turned her had and looked at him. He stared seriously back. She bit her lip, the silent moment continued, then she finally burst out laughing.

"What?!" he asked sounding miffed. "Can't I say something nice?"

"Ya… but.. That's got to be the corniest thing I've ever heard!"

Byakuya opened and closed his mouth, momentarily unable to come up with a reply.

"Now who looks like a gaping goldfish!" she snickered.

Byakuya stuttered, still unable to say anything.

"I'm just teasing you. It may have been corny but it was still sweet." she smiled and leaned forward, kissing him tenderly on the lips. His eyes softened and he tightened his arms around her as she moved back to her former position, leaning against him with her head on his shoulder. Bloom crawled up into her lap and clearly feel asleep.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked after a while.

"Its your vacation," he replied. "What do you want to do?"

She paused thinking it over. What could they do? They were by water…though without the proper wear to go swimming… although… (she blushed and quickly changed that train of thought). They were in a forest, surrounded by trees and nature…they could go exploring? Nah, that's to much strain especially after her injury. The could climb trees, she snickered at the mental image of Byakuya in a tree. Nope, not that either, he would think her childish to even suggest that. Hmm… what else?…they already went fishing…so that won't be worth mentioning… agrr this was to hard!!

Byakuya looked up in concern when she physically smacked herself in the head.

"Damnit! I can't think of anything!"

He blinked, "well don't hurt yourself over it. I'm sure you'll come up with something by tomorrow."

He heard her sigh in frustration. Closing his eyes he allowed his guard to drop a bit instead he concentrated on her. He quite enjoyed the feeling of her small body resting against his and the warmth of her breath blowing softly against his slender neck. Rarely had he been this much at ease… and he liked it.

Time passed and soon he noticed Rukia's steady even breathing, signaling that she had fallen asleep. Even in her sleep he felt her face nuzzle into his neck and her fingers slide into his clothing, looking for warmth. He sensed more then felt his head droop, his cheek now resting on the side of her head, and in mere moments he to was sound asleep, his own arms tightening around her small body, holding her close.

* * *

Only a few feet away a gentle light suddenly flared. It disappeared as quickly as it came, but left two figures standing on air above the flowing water. The soft breeze gently ruffled the petals on Senbonzakura's dress. She smiled happily as she watched the slumbering couple.

"They got together quicker then I expected. It always seems to take Rukia so long to feel close to anyone, never mind a man, so this indeed was unexpected."

"That's because little Byakuya's such a stud," came Senbonzakura's cheerful reply.

"Do you take anything seriously?" Sode No Shirayuki replied scowling at her.

"I take everything seriously, you frosty ass."

Sode No Shirayuki scoffed and studied the pair. "At this rate I will be reunited with Rukia by the end of the month."

"Huh, ya right."

Sode No Shirayuki snorted. "Who ever came up with the idea of transferring zanpaku-tô was a real horn dog."

"For once, I agree with you." she sighed. "Lets just be glad that things seem to be going in the right direction."

"Holy crap, are they who I think they are?!"

Both zanpaku-tô turned, hackles raised, at the new voice.

"Zabimaru, what are you doing out here?!" cried Senbonzakura. She winced when the nue demon materialized beside her.

"What do you think I'm doing here? Renji was sent to find them… and oh boy… is he in for a shock.." the baboon grinned and the snake chuckled.

"Renji's here!?" both zanpaku-tô said together.

"Who's this?" Zabimaru said turning to Sode No Shirayuki.

"That's just Sode No Shirayuki," she replied waving him off with a hand. "I asked you a question monkey boy, where is Renji?"

"Watch yourself," warned the nue demon its snake head glaring at her "Renji is about an hours distance away and headed in this direction."

"No, we can't let him get here, not yet, things have only just begun, and he'll ruin it for sure!"

Zabimaru chuckled, "Well I don't see anything stopping him yet."

Senbonzakura, who had begun a whispered conversation with Sode No Shirayuki stopped and turned upon hearing the nue demon words. An evil grin spread across her face.

"Wanna bet?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Normally no, but this is a special circumstance."

The nue demons four eyes grew wide, and he edged back as both zanpaku-tô crept towards him. "You're going to get it for harming me…. Wait! ….No….AGRRR!…."

* * *

Sighing softly Rukia came to her senses slowly. First she became aware of how lovely and warm she was, second she became aware of warm breath on the side of her face, and third, she realized she had a kink in her neck. Her head rested comfortably on Byakuya's shoulder and her arm was draped over his chest, the other lay beneath him somewhere. She found she was laying flat on the ground, she was rather surprised, as she remembered falling asleep in Byakuya's arms.

Shifting slightly she untangled her arms from around Byakuya and sat up, rubbing her sore neck, and froze.

Apparently Bloom had found her revenge for Byakuya steeling Rukia away from her last night. For as Byakuya had slept, the devious rabbit had crawled up on him, and fallen asleep on his head with her little butt right on his face. A fair amount of his soft black hair was now wet and chewed on, and even now a few strands disappeared into her mouth while other strands lay scattered in the grass.

Rukia's eyes widened and she gasped… "Oh no… Bloom, what have you done?!"

She gently began to push the rabbit off his skull, praying that she wouldn't dig her claws in and resist. Leaning over Byakuya she gently pushed. To her great relief Bloom didn't resist was soon sitting on the ground staring up at Rukia with what could be thought of as a smirk. Rukia, who was still very much leaning over him, squeaked in surprise when a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. Looking down she found herself staring into the dark still slightly sleepy eyes of Byakuya.

She squeaked again as suddenly she found herself laying on her back with him hovering over her.

"Morning," she chirped glancing over to see if Bloom had scurried off to safety before he found out what happened.

"What a lovely way to wake up," he said softly and she resisted the urge to smirk.

Thoughts of Bloom disappeared within the blink of an eye when all of a sudden he leaned down and kissed her, deeply since her mouth had been open.

It only took a moment for her to reply to the kiss but she stiffened when all of a sudden she felt his full weight settle onto her body. His mouth left hers for a moment as he began to trail warm kisses over her chin then down her neck.

"Byakuya," she gasped, "what's gotten into you this morning?"

"I dreamed of you last night," was his only reply between kisses.

Her eyes widened at the thought, although she was beginning to find that thinking was becoming rather difficult to do. His trail of kisses began to go lower and she blushed hotly.

"Byakuya…stop.."

He looked up and she looked down at him meeting his eyes. She was truly surprised to find such a loving look in them. If anything she had expected lust, especially with the rate he had been going, but no, all that she was saw was love and caring. He blinked once and seemed to find himself, rolling off her with a single moment.

Sitting on the ground beside her he was unable to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry," he croaked his voice cracking.

Sitting up she gently caressed his cheek. "Don't be. Honestly I didn't mind, I just think we should go slower, that's all."

He turned his head his eyes filling with relief. She grinned at him before wrapping her arms around him. He hesitated only for a moment before hugging her back.

"Besides you may have other worries to deal with for the moment."

"And what might that be?" he asked quietly.

"Um…well.. you see…when I woke up…bloomwassleepingonyourhead."

He blinked, "Bloom was what?"

"Er…she was… sleeping on your…head…and um…kinda…eatingyourhair."

His eyes widened, and his hand shot up fingering his chewed hair.

"OH GOD NO!!!"

Rukia's eyes popped open and she shrunk back in shock at the outburst. She watched in complete shock as Byakuya sprang to his feet and ran to the stream to stare at his reflection.

"MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!!" a pause, then: "AGRRRRRRRRR!! "

Rukia sweat dropped as Byakuya moaned and began to furiously comb his locks with his fingers trying somehow to improve the damage.

"Its not that bad," she said coming over to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked turning to her, hope springing in his eyes. She winced, if anything, it looked worse now. The long soft locks that use to hang over his face (when his hair was free of the silver clips) were now short, some being chewed off at the routes while other strands only hung to half their original lengths. Bloom had done a complete job, even in the back and on sides were uneven. When they got back Byakuya would have no other choice then to get it cut short, so at least then it could grow back even and straight again. She sighed, it would be a long time before she got a chance to run her fingers through that soft mane again.

Apparently the look on her face was enough of an answer, as she watched as he held his head in both hands and began to moan. Truly Rukia was surprised, never would she have even imagined that he would have ever acted in such a way. Moaning and crying was just not the Byakuya she or anyone else for that matter, knew. This stay in the woods truly led to one surprise after another.

Later that morning Rukia and Byakuya sat eating their breakfast which consisted of leftover fish from last nights meal and a few fresh apples. Rukia kept her eyes on her meal unable to look at Byakuya for fear of cracking up. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail, after a suggestion from Rukia. It did help hide the damage, but it had also left many short ends that would not fit into the bit of fabric used as the tie. In order to fix, or rather hide, that problem Byakuya had tied a strip of fabric around his forehead.

To this day Rukia still didn't know how she had gotten through that day. Even years later, she would tease Byakuya of that incident, never letting him forget the day he had become 'the worst Renji cosplayer in existence', then she would promptly burst into laughter at seeing his irked expression. The only thing she regretted the most about the whole incident was not having that damn camera.

* * *

**Ah, I am so mean to poor Byakuya *randomly bursts into laughter at the mental picture I have of him dressed as the bad Renji cosplayer*. **

**The next chapter will be all about Rukia's 'day off'. I purposely left the days activities blank, as I don't know myself yet, what activity they could do in a forest that would make for an interesting read. Any suggestions would be welcomed, however I will ignore any 'make them make out' ideas, as I actually want them bonding over an activity, more then just acting out any physical passion.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and a big thanks to those of you that took the time to look at my DA page!!! *big hugs***


	7. Chapter 7: What Holidays Should Be Like

**Sorry for the long delay in updating. For your patience I wrote an extra long chapter. Again I apologies for the bad grammar and spelling. ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.**

Chapter 7 What Holidays Should Be Like

Rukia gazed across the water to the falls. She watched mesmerized as the sun caught the dancing droplets and set them ablaze with brilliance. Sighing softly she quickly swallowed the remainder of her bite of apple and threw the core into the water, watching as it floated away.

Finally looking up she spotted Byakuya sitting by the campfire. In the early light of morning, all that remained of last nights blaze was a scattering of ash and burnt wood. Byakuya sat stiffly, with his back ramrod straight, as he always sat, and stared off into the woods. She couldn't help but look at his pony tail. He seemed so different with his hair up. Less stern and perhaps a bit younger, not that he was old or anything… but perhaps a bit more youthful. Shaking her head slightly she felt guilt begin to well up inside her. It was all her fault that his hair had been damaged… if she would have done like he asked and they would have went back yesterday, none of that would have happened…

Glancing down Rukia spotted the small knife, his knife, that she had been using to eat with. She stared at it for a few moments before and idea struck her. Picking it up she tested its sharpness and winced when it cut her thumb, yes it was definitely sharp enough…

Byakuya looked up as he heard Rukia approach. Swallowing the last of his meal he quickly stood. Brushing his hands off he watched as Rukia approached him. He cocked his head to the side. Was it just him or was she hiding something, and didn't she look a bit nervous? She opened her mouth but he quickly cut her off.

"Rukia, I apologies for my unusual outburst this morning. It was very unlike me and honestly I don't know what came over me."

She blinked. What outburst?

He continued. "I am not afraid to admit that I take my hair very seriously and when I found out what that creature had done to it… I just snapped I guess."

Oh, right the hair thing, Rukia mentally slapped herself. Fingering the knife behind her back she took a deep breath and began.

"Um, yes, well about your hair… I feel really bad about it…. it is my fault after all that it happened… so I thought that maybe… if you'd let me… I mean I can't make it look worse right? Um, no I didn't mean it like that… it doesn't look that bad now… I just…"

Byakuya titled his head the other way, a slight smile threatening to slip out.

"Rukia, whatever it is you want to tell me then tell me. I won't bit your head off."

"Um well… I thought that maybe I could try and give your hair a trim… I saw this magazine in the human world and I saw this haircut that I think would look good on you." She blushed slightly at this point. "I mean I can't make it look any worse can I? And I really think I can make it work."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly. Her cut his hair?! It was a think unheard off, no noble would ever have his hair cut by someone that wasn't a professional. Then again… she was right it couldn't really get any worse…

"How would you go about doing it? You have no scissors."

"I have a knife." she said quietly, "that was all I needed when I cut my own hair when I lived in the Rukongai district."

His eyes widened, and he felt a pang of sympathy.

"Alright," he said softly. "You can give it a try."

She looked up, her eyes sparking.

"But first let me show you an easier way," and he reached deep within his robes and produced another matching knife. Moving around he gently put his arms around her. Taking her small hands in his he gently placed the other knife in her hand, so she was now holding two in one hand. Moving his fingers he positioned them so one knife sat on top of the other. Shifting closer he moved one of her fingers between the hilts. Rukia glanced to the side and felt her face warm. His own was right beside her, his chin practically resting on her shoulder with their cheeks barely an inch apart.

"Hold them like this," his deep voice rumbled and she quickly looked down to her hands. Her eyes widened with recognition as she realized what he was doing. Holding both knives in that way and moving them caused them to look just like a pair of scissors.

"When you cut," he said, "make sure to hold the blades close together and slight at an angle, they will cut better then."

He removed himself from her person, standing up and stretching slightly.

"Where would be the best place?"

"Umm… oh, the rock!" she exclaimed and hurried off.

Byakuya did smile this time, generally pleased to see her so happy and full of life… he sighed, now if only that would last, for he knew the next while would be the most difficult of her life… Shaking those negative thoughts from his mind he moved over to the rock and sat down.

"Ok, sit facing the forest."

He did so. Sitting in front of him she gently tugged the bandana from his forehead wincing at the loose ends that stuck out. Sitting up on her knees she reached up and gently pulled the tie from his hair, trying her best to not blush all the while. Moving away a bit she watched as his hair fell back down. Glancing down a bit she almost sighed in relief when she saw that he sat with his eyes closed. She couldn't help the blushes when he looked at her with those deep intense eyes, so the fact that he had them closed, was a great relief.

Moving around to his side she gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Lean back, I have to wet you hair."

He did so with no comment and she quickly dipped her hand in the cool stream and splashed some on his black locks.

Telling him to sit up she gingerly took both knives in her hands and arranged them as he had shown her. Taking a deep breath she reached up and began.

It took a little while but finally Rukia had gotten the hang of using both knives. She took her time, carefully snipping and moving. She lost track of how many circles she made around him, and all the while the strands of black hair on the rock increased. The whole time Byakuya didn't move an inch, he didn't even twitch as she worked on the short hairs at his forehead. Like before, his back was perfectly straight, his shoulders perfectly squared, and his face perfectly emotionless. To Rukia she might have been cutting the hair on a plastic manikin like the ones she had seen on earth. She smiled at the memory of it. She had had dragged a very annoyed Ichigo into a store, to examine the 'fake people'. She couldn't help but giggle a bit when she remembered his expression. Sighing softly as the memories continued, she continued to move the knifes with practiced ease.

As the morning went by and noon approached Byakuya became more and more agitated. Of course he didn't show it. He didn't so much as twitch, but it was getting harder and harder to do so. For one thing he was really starting to get nervous. Never had a hair cut taken this long… and at one point the had even heard her giggling. Gods, what was she doing to his hair? Then another thing, and one that was quickly becoming to worst, was that he had to go to the bathroom… bad. It took all his self discipline to not squirm.

Finally after what seemed like ages Byakuya heard that magic word, that word that he had been praying to hear for the last half hour.

"Done!"

His eyes snapped open and in a mad dash he took off into the woods as fast as his stiff legs would allow.

Rukia just sat on the rock, her eyes wide, stunned, before breaking into a grin.

* * *

"Well what do you think?"

"…."

"Its not that bad"

"…"

"Come on, I worked hard on it, and it turned out just like I had hoped."

Byakuya sat on his haunches and stared at his reflection in the stream. The water wasn't a perfect mirror but he could see enough.

Sitting up he glanced over to her. Rukia had an happy look on her face and seemed pleased with herself.

"And you really planned for it to look this way from the beginning?" he asked.

"Yep, it's the latest style, and I think it suits you."

She practically sparkled.

Byakuya sighed and looked back at his reflection. Truth be told it wasn't that bad… it did look much better then the rabbit bitten mess, but the style was just so unlike him. Rukia had tapered it.

Before his hair use to be relatively all the same length now only the under layer was long. Now he counted three different lengths. The shortest stuck right up on the top, but was still long enough to bend down at the ends. The next layer ended just below his ears and the last layer was where all his hair had been at yesterday. The second end even flared outwards a bit at the end showing the different lengths even more. His bangs were cut shorter at an angle. The shortest being over his face and the longest covering his ears. She had however left a lock of long hair in the front, just to the left of his left eye that hung down to match the longer hair in the back. He wouldn't be able to wear his Kenseikan until it grew out again.

"Just think what everyone else will say when we get back!"

His eyes widened and he almost moaned out loud.

"You don't like it do you?" came her quiet voice after she saw the look on his face.

He looked up seeing her chest fallen look, "Its not that I don't like it… its just different that's all. You did a good job though, and I thank you." He watched with relief as her face brightened.

"Well now, that lunch is over what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" she asked.

"Its your day, you decide."

"Um… well I haven't really thought of anything yet… what do you want to do?"

He raised an eyebrow, and paused for a moment thinking.

"Lay down," he finally said.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Trust me," he replied. "You did something for me, now its my turn to repay the favor"

She finally did so, stretching out on the soft green grass.

"Roll over and remove your haori."

She looked up at him, her eyes widening.

"Relax Rukia, I'm just going to give you a massage"

Her mouth formed an o, and she turned her back.

Byakuya cracked his knuckles and flexed his fingers. It had been over fifty years since he had given his last massage. He had always given them to Hisana, they seemed to ease her discomfort when she was sick, or ease the pain, especially when she was at her time of the month. Byakuya felt slightly uneasy though, as he had only ever let this certain skill of his to be used on his wife. He felt slightly unsure if he was ready to do it again. It was symbolic and he knew it.

He couldn't help it, his eyes widened at seeing the smooth flawless skin on her back, as the fabric left it. Gods she looks so much like her… Shaking his head he moved over to her form which now lay in the grass. The fabric from her haori lay bunched up under her, hiding what he wasn't supposed to see.

Straddling her he hesitated for a moment before gently laying his warm hands on her shoulders.

"Do you know what your doing?" came her voice and she turned her head trying to look up at him.

"Of course," was his simple reply.

He began gently kneading her shoulders and neck with his fingers. She was stiff under him but as soon as he began her body went slack. It took a bit of time, but very soon it was all coming back to him. It was as if he had just given one yesterday. Moving from her neck he worked his fingers and hands down her back. Hitting a certain spot he heard her moan and felt her back arch, glancing behind, he wasn't surprised to see her toes curing up in pleasure. Hisana had done the exact same thing. He continued working down her spine.

"How did you learn this?" she asked.

"Practice. I used to give Hisana massages fairly often. They helped ease her discomfort."

There was silence for a few moments before Rukia spoke again. "Was she sick often?"

"Occasionally," he replied quietly.

"What was my sister like?"

Byakuya hesitated, he really wasn't sure if he felt comfortable talking about this just yet. But she was true, Hisana was her sister, she had been her only family, and Byakuya felt like a real heal if he denied her information on her own sister…

"She was a very kind person. She cared for everyone, and didn't hold any grudges against anyone. I was in love with her the moment I met her. As for the idea of marriage, that took a bit of convincing on her part. But after a year had passed we finally exchanged vows on the first of spring. I had insisted on later after the garden was in full bloom, but she had wanted the first. It was more symbolic then anything really.

"One month later she was sick for the first time. She was bed ridden for two weeks. It was that time, when she would be laying beside me in the dark moaning in pain, that I finally began giving her massages. Right away they seemed to help. She would quiet and fall into a deep sleep. It was the sleep really that helped her recover. During our years of marriage she became severely sick nine more times. The last time was the worst…"

Rukia squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry," she whispered finally.

Byakuya didn't reply but his fingers continued their way across her skin.

The silence continued and Rukia became more and more uncomfortable, even the feeling of his slender fingers on her flesh wasn't enough of a distraction. She could feel no pleasure when he was like this.

Finally he spoke again. "Don't feel uncomfortable, Rukia. After Hisana's death I knew in my heart that I would not be able to love again, you have taught me differently."

She closed her eyes feeing the stress wane at his words. Feeling him shift she suddenly felt his hair brush her back. That was followed by his lips as he gently pressed a tender kiss to her back between her shoulder blades.

* * *

To Rukia the massage ended all to soon. Just as she was really beginning to enjoy it again she felt his weight leave her. Pressing the fabric to her chest she rolled over and sat up. Turning her back she quickly put her haori back on. She felt amazing. The lingering sensation of his fingers working her muscles left her refreshed and reeling like a million bucks.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Amazing!"

He smiled softly, glad she had enjoyed herself.

"There are a couple hours remaining before I have to get dinner ready, so what would you like to do?"

"RUKIA!!!"

The answer to her question was suddenly answered as the familiar voice of her red headed friend echoed through the forest.

Byakuya inwardly groaned, and Rukia sweat dropped. She glanced up at Byakuya.

"Renji, we're here!"

"I guess I'll have to scrounge up dinner for three," Bykauya said quietly and he moved off towards the river.

Rukia grunted, rather surprising herself as she felt her anger rise. How dare that idiot redhead stick his nose in and ruin her vacation!

That very same read head appeared a few moments later. Bursting through the trees, his wild hair just a swaying, he spotted Rukia and rushed over to her wrapping her in a huge bear hug.

"I finally found you Rukia! You have no idea what I've went through to do so!"

"Is that so?" came Byakuya's quiet voice.

Renji let go of Rukia and stood straight. "Captain, I….WHOA, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!!!???"

"What are you doing out here?" said Byakuya in a stony voice, ignoring Renji's outburst.

"Captain, when you didn't return within a day I was sent out to find both of you."

"I expected as much," muttered Byakuya. He then turned on his heal, his nose in the air, and moved to the stream. He lifted his pant legs and stepped right in, the water swirling around his legs.

Renji sweat dropped, "Err… did I say something wrong?"

"I don't think so. He's just busy trying to catch some supper before nightfall. Now that you're here we need more fish."

"Ok….Whoa wait, you mean his noble ness actually knows how to cook?"

"Don't be a blockhead Renji, if Byakuya didn't I wouldn't be here right now."

"You wouldn't die of starvation in a few days!"

"True, but if he didn't know how to cook we would have gone back yesterday."

"What?!"

"Were on vacation," came Byakuya's voice from the stream. Rukia was sure she detected a smirk on his face.

"VACATION!!! You mean I have to come ALL the way out here, through that damn storm that almost KILLED me, and then…." Renji hesitated, shuddering.

Rukia smirked. "Well whatever happened to you, doesn't come close to what happened here."

"Wanna bet," muttered Renji, looking away.

An awkward silence followed for a moment until Renji moved over to the sunning rock and plopped himself down on it. "So, when's supper?"

"Dinner is in a hour, however you will not receive yours until after you've taken a bath. I can smell you all the way down here and I'm up wind." came Byakuya's voice.

"A bath!? Out here, where the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

"The stream, you idiot." muttered Rukia.

"I'm not bathing in there, that's disgusting!!"

"Byakuya didn't seem to mind, he went in stark naked."

Byakuya looked up sharply at hearing Rukia's words. Oh god, had she actually seen him that time?! His fears were stilled when she glanced at him and winked.

Renji on the other hand, was staring at Rukia open mouthed.

Byakuya smirked joining in on the joke. "Rukia did it too. At the same time too actually. I helped scrub her back."

Rukia could barely bit back the laughter that was threatening to burst forth. The look on Renji's face was priceless.

Byakuya continued. "If you want, Renji, I can help scrub your back too. I myself could use another bath before dinner."

"No thank you!" Renji squeaked and took off upstream as fast as his legs would carry him.

Rukia couldn't hold it back any longer. Falling to the ground she rolled around, holding her sides. Byakuya too, found himself chuckling a fair amount at the gullibility of his subordinate.

* * *

Sometime later a now clean smelling redhead was hugely enjoying his meal of fish, having been the first hot meal he had had in days. Rukia had explained, upon his return, that they had just made a joke in his expense. Renji had just played along telling them that he knew it the whole time. Byakuya's only reply was another smirk.

"Well Rukia, at least you won't go to sleep cold tonight," muttered the redhead through a mouthful of fish.

Byakuya looked up sharply from where he was sitting from across the campfire.

"W-what?!" asked Rukia also looking up.

"Well I mean it couldn't have been warm out here these last days, I nearly froze my ass off, and you wouldn't have been any better. Its not like you could have just curled up with Captain Kuchiki." Renji snickered. "It'll be just like old times. Remember the cold nights in the Rukongai District… all we had was each other…"

"Yes, I remember," Rukia said quietly. She could feel Byakuya's eyes on her. "It will be just like old times." she smiled weekly recalling the bitter cold nights spent curled up together, sharing each others warmth.

"I really am surprised your ok though, it really was cold… and since you didn't come with any supplies.."

"She slept with me," Byakuya spoke up quickly, meeting Renji's surprised look.

"Ha, ya good one Captain!" Renji laughed as he stood and began rummaging through his pack.

"Sorry Captian, all have is two small blankets, and neither one is very thick. I'm afraid its going to be another cold night."

"That's fine, Renji. Thank you." Byakuya said as Renji handed him the thin brown covering.

"Captain, can I ask you something?"

"That depends on the nature of the question," replied Byakuya.

"Um well… its just that…. Seriously, what the hell happened to your hair!?"

"Bloom ate it," chirped Rukia. Byakuya grunted.

"Bloom?" Renji looked confused. "You mean a flower ate his hair?"

"No you block head, Bloom is a rabbit not a flower."

"Well why didn't you just say that!"

"I believe she finds it amusing to mess with your head." Byakuya said quietly.

Renji growled. "So where did you find this rabbit?"

"She found us actually, after Byakuya murdered Chappy."

Renji stared. "The hell?!"

"Best stop there Rukia, you'll only make him more confused." Byakuya smirked slightly.

As if on cue, suddenly a movement nearby caused Renji to jump. Spinning around he found himself staring at the dark little eyes of that same rabbit.

"That's Bloom," said Rukia scooping up the creature in her arms. Byakuya glared at the little creature, and it stared boldly back at him.

Renji blinked and watched it.

"She doesn't get along with Byakuya very well," Rukia said, answering his unsaid question.

Renji snickered.

* * *

The hours passed. Byakuya sat silently by the fire watching Rukia out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting with Renji recalling their past adventures. Many of the stories he had never heard before and some even caused a raised eyebrow or two. He was truly surprised at how open and at ease Rukia was. Oh sure she was opening up to him, but she was no where near as close to him as she was with Renji. Laughing and joking, even slapping him in the head at one point… never would she had acted that open with him… not yet at least.

"_Your jealous."_ came a flowery voice in his head.

"_I am not jealous of Renji,"_ his thoughts snapped back.

"_Right…"_

Annoyed and unable to think of a comeback Byakuya reached for the blanket and rolled himself up in it.

"Sleep now, we have a long way back tomorrow and I will not have you slowing us down."

"Yes, captain," muttered Renji.

Byakuya then did his best to block out the sounds of Rukia and Renji's quick whispering.

"Oi, Rukia I have something for you!"

"Shush, can't you see Byakuya's trying to sleep."

"Sorry," murmured Renji, glancing at the figure laying by the fire. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a small object.

"I know how much you like cho-"

He was cut off as Rukia made a mad dash and grabbed the object from his hand. Unwrapping it she quickly took a bite, her eyes going closed in pleasure.

"I'll take that as a thank you," he murmured watching her chew the chocolate bar slowly.

"I think I love you Renji!" she squealed as she swallowed, her attention focused on the chocolate and not on the now slightly blushing redhead.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, scratching the back of his head. He watched slightly surprised as she carefully wrapped the last half of it, and set it aside.

"Aren't you going to finish it?"

"I'm saving it for later," she said happily. "Unless you brought more…"

Renji grinned, "I did, but I ate them already."

She gasped in mock surprise, "What?!"

"Like you need more chocolate," muttered Renji.

"Are you calling me FAT?!"

Renji grinned evilly.

"Why you!" and she tackled him. Renji, laughing, allowed himself to be dragged down by her small form. His eyes suddenly widened.

"H-hey n-no tickling!!" and he rolled over laughing as Rukia's small finger played along his ribcage. "T-two can p-play at t-that!"

In moments Rukia's laughter joined Renji's.

"Oh god, I haven't done this in ages," he laughed as he tickled her sides.

"Not since-"

"SLEEP, NOW!" Came Byakuya's loud and icy voice.

Renji and Rukia both froze surprised.

Rukia glanced up and seeing her chance slapped the redhead on the back of the head.

"Sorry, Captain," muttered Renji.

"This is your fault," she murmured glaring.

"It is not!" Renji hissed back.

* * *

A few hours later Rukia found herself wrapped in the warm arms of her slumbering redheaded friend. He had been right, it did feel like they were back in their Rukongai days and she had to admit it was rather pleasant to be laying against his large warm body. The chocolate lay nearby carefully placed by the large sunning rock.

It had been a few hours already since they had settled down for the night and even though she was tired something wasn't right and she just couldn't sleep. Glancing out from under the blanket her eyes traveled to the lone figure that was Byakuya. The fire was out and the only light was from the moon, but it was enough to see his figure clearly. To Rukia he seemed lonely, laying there on the ground all by himself.

She lay where she was for a bit, listening to Renji's gentle snoring. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind but no matter what she did she could not get Byakuya out of her mind. She wanted to be sleeping in his arms and she knew that no matter what she did she would not sleep until she was doing so. Glancing up she gently began wriggling out of Renji's warm grasp. His arms were around her and his hold was strong but he was a heavy sleeper and Rukia knew she would be able to squirm without the fear of waking him.

Finally she slipped from his grasp and stood. Glancing around she caught sight of the remaining chocolate bar. Smiling to herself and now knowing why she had saved some to begin with, she scooped it up.

Sneaking out she moved over to the still form of Byakuya. Knowing how light a sleeper he was she gingerly approached him. Squatting down she blinked in surprise, his dark eye stared wordlessly back at her.

"Um…" she began but quieted when he simply lifted the blanket, an obvious invitation.

Smiling softly and with another glance behind her, she lay down and nuzzled into his side. Letting the blanket fall over them Byakuya wrapped his arms comfortably around her, and rested his chin on the top of her head.

It was only when Rukia felt warm liquid running from her fingers did she remember that she still held the chocolate in her hands. Byakuya opened his eyes as she squirmed around in his arms. Moving her hand to her face she winced at seeing her now chocolate covered fingers.

"Renji brought a chocolate bar," she murmured, "I wanted to save some for you…so I only ate half…but…"

Byakuya didn't let her finish. Her eyes widened as his brought her hand to his mouth and gently began licking the chocolate off. He even went as far as sliding one of her fingers into his mouth. Rukia almost swooned at the feeling of his wet tongue sliding over the sensitive digit. His mouth was so wonderfully warm, soft, and wet…

Byakuya glanced up, grinning at seeing her closed eyes. Quickly removing her finger he leaned down and scooped the unmelted remainder from her hand and popped it into his mouth, chewing softly. Rukia's eyes snapped open in a moment and beheld Byakuya's smug expression.

"You weren't aware of my passion for chocolate?" he asked, his mouth still full.

She pouted, "You didn't have to trick me to get it."

"I didn't trick you. I'm sharing it with you."

"What?"

"Kiss me," he purred.

Rukia blinked, unsure… he had always been the one to lead… Looking up she met his smoky eyes, and was captured. Closing her eyes she pressed her lips to his only to feel his mouth open in response. She hesitated before sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Her eyes widened for only a moment before a small moan slipped passed her lips. His mouth was full of the now melted warm chocolate and her mind went numb as the sweet mix of the chocolate and him over took all her senses. She trembled as she felt the warmth run down the back of her throat. Her fingers found their way into his soft hair and she was only dimly aware of his hands sliding down her back, pressing her against him.

What was he doing to her? Never had she even imagined that she would be kissed in such a way, and with such passion. And never in her wildest dreams (or nightmares) has she imagined that it would be with Byakuya. The fifty years she had been his 'sister' never had she even entrained the possibility that they might fall in love. To her he was always just a cold aloof man that was suddenly thrown into her life. She had called him 'brother' but it had never felt true, but now, laying in his warm arms, feeling his soft lips move against her own, and hearing him moan softly, did she finally realize what kind of man he truly was. Only now did she feel as if she was getting to know him, only now did she feel emotionally closer to him, and with those realizations did she now know that she loved him, with all her heart.

To Byakuya the need for air was becoming annoying, also the chocolate was fast disappearing. Finally they broke the kiss, both panting heavily, Rukia's head rising and falling as his chest rose and fell.

"Where did you learn that?" she whispered.

"I didn't," he said, "You're the first person that I've ever shared my chocolate with." He smirked and leaned forward, running his tongue over a spot on her bottom lip, lapping up the last remains of chocolate.

He smiled as she went cross eyed to try and see her lips.

"Come, let us sleep, we have a long walk tomorrow."

"Easier said then done…" she murmured snuggling into him again. Closing her eyes she licked her lips, the sweet taste remaining.

Sleep came quickly for the pair. Both now in worlds of their own, and both now dreaming of each other.

* * *

Morning came all to soon for Rukia. She woke by a gentle hand shaking her shoulder. She opened one eye and peered up at Byakuya. It was still dark and she had to squint to make him out.

"What time is it?" she whispered.

"Nearly dawn," he said pointing to the slightly glowing horizon. "Go back to Renji. Hurry before he wakes."

She stared at him confused.

"Do you really want him knowing about us yet, imagine the thoughts he'd have."

Rukia knew he was right. Glancing over she could make out Renji's figure laying across form them. Standing up she turned when suddenly a warm hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Turning she found herself face to face with Byakuya, who leaned down and tenderly placed his lips over hers.

They parted just as the sun peaked over the horizon. She looked up into his dark eyes which reflected the pink and yellow light. Never had he looked so calm, so handsome, and so… at peace.

"I love you," he said softly then let go of her wrist. She stared at him shocked, before breaking into a smile. Wrapping her arms around his waist she hugged him tightly, reaching up she ran her hand over his hair. "I love you too," she whispered in his ear. Loosing her grip she looked up into his calm face. They shared an unspoken word with that simple look before slipping from his arms. He watched for a moment as she approached Renji. Smiling, he turned and began gathering up their meager belongings.

* * *

Two hours after dawn all were ready to leave. Renji yawned loudly and scratched the back of his head.

"That was kind of fun last night. We should go camping for real sometime."

Rukia smiled and glanced at Byakuya out of the corner of her eye. "Indeed it was." She giggled when she looked down, seeing Bloom clawing at her sandal. Scooping her up in her arms the rabbit burrowed close. Rukia would be carrying the rabbit back in her arms.

"Well lets go," said Renji hefting the pack on his back. He turned and walked into the forest.

Rukia watched Renji head off down the path. Byakuya hesitated for a moment, just long enough to gently brush his long slender fingers against her cheek before turning his back and following Renji.

She took one step forward, but paused and turned back. Bright sunlight sparkled on the soft calm waters of the stream. A fish leapt from the water creating thousands of sparking water diamonds before disappearing with a splash. Birds chirped happily and the soft gentle roar of the waterfall filled her senses. Her eyes fell over the large rock, the remains of their campfire, and the soft grass. This place had changed her life forever, it was apart of her now, and leaving left an uneasy feeling.

Would she ever return to this magical place, a place she had barely come to know and yet a place so full of memories. Smiling softly she cuddled Bloom close, turned her back, and walked away.

* * *

***sniff* Will she ever return? What will happen when they get back to the soul society, and will she ever regain her soul reaper powers? Stay tuned to find out. Again reviews help me write faster. Thanks for reading and reviewing, it really means so much to me.**


	8. Chapter 8: Back Home Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.**

**I am so sorry for the slow updates. I have been so busy lately and honestly had little inspiration to write much.**

Chapter 8 Back Home Now

The journey back went by all to quickly for Rukia. As they walked she became more and more aware of her lost powers. She had been thankful enough that Renji hadn't taken a point of noticing the disappearance of her power and the fact that she walked zanpaku-tô less. She assumed that Byakuya had Sode No Shirayuki on his person but even as she watched his captains coat billow in the wind she was unable to spot any portion of it. As always Senbonzakura hung at his hip, but the lack of her own sword left her feeling uneasy.

For the most part Bloom behaved well. Rukia carried the rabbit in her arms while they walked and when they had stopped for a quick lunch they had all discovered the creatures opinion of Renji.

Sitting in a circle, Byakuya with his back straight, Rukia cross-legged, and Renji with his legs stretched out, they had shared a quick break, munching on Renji's remaining supplies and a few apples Byakuya had stashed somewhere. Bloom had hopped from Rukia's lap (Byakuya stiffened) but had hopped over to Renji instead. Renji glared down at the little creature as it neared the redhead. Having never taken Byakuya's glares seriously, Renji's certainly wasn't going to have an effect on the rabbit.

Both Rukia and Byakuya watched with surprise as the small creature had hopped up on Renji's thigh and proceeded to climb him. Renji jumped at feeling her little claws digging into his flesh and promptly pried Bloom off his side. He stood and deposited the squirming creature into a giggling Rukia's lap. Moving back to his spot, Renji sat and continued to eat. Bloom, who would not stand being ignored, jumped from Rukia's grasp and snuck around behind Renji, causing him to shout with surprise as she suddenly made a dash up his back.

"Why the hell is it trying to climb up me? Do I look like a tree?!"

"I believe she is trying to reach your hair," came Byakuya's quiet response. "And even if you did look like a tree, rabbits don't climb them anyway."

Renji glared at the creature who was currently back in Rukia's lap.

Shortly after, they were all walking down the path again. Lunch's humor had disappeared and as they walked and uncomfortable silence had settled over them all. So it was somewhat of a relief when Renji spoke.

"Ah, back at last," he sighed when he spotted the first glimpses of the city. By this time the day was already waning and the afternoon was quickly slipping away.

"Renji, when we get back I expect you to report to the head captain. Tell him I will meet with him as soon as possible."

"Yes, captain," replied Renji.

Rukia felt so uncomfortably small when they reached the gates. She watched helplessly as Renji turned and trotted off in a different direction. She bit her bottom lip and felt like crawling into a hole. Bloom, frightened by the strangeness around her, buried into Rukia's arms, her head pressed into the black fabric.

"Rukia, there is nothing to fear, many soul reapers conceal their spiritual pressure. Just because they will not sense any of your doesn't mean they will think you lost it. Come let us go home. We will take a different rout, a less crowded one."

Rukia looked up surprised. Byakuya seemed uneasy himself but realization quickly dawned on her. He didn't look exactly like himself at the moment. It wasn't just his new hair style but the state of his clothing. Always pristine, his scarf was now stained and ripped in places. His normally perfectly white captains coat was dirty and stained and Byakuya himself looked as if he could use a good bath.

"You could just shun po back, no one would even see you." she didn't want to say it for fear of him leaving her but she did anyway.

"I will not leave you to go back alone," was his reply, which ended up making her feel a little better.

* * *

With relief they soon arrived at the Kuchiki gates. The guards quickly opened them, only exchanging looks after the pair had passed within.

"Come with me," Byakuya said turning down a different path. Rukia, curious, followed Byakuya behind the mansion towards the back garden.

"You may let Bloom loose here for now, she can't get out and will be more comfortable."

Rukia was slightly uneasy, but nevertheless, she knelt on the ground and pried the frightened rabbit from her arms.

"It's ok, I will be back soon…."

Byakuya watched impassively, the emotionless mask back in place ever since they entered the city, as Rukia stood and turned to him. He said not a word to her as he then turned and headed back to mansion. She wordless followed, but glanced back once and just spotted Bloom disappearing into a patch of roses.

They reached a pair of smaller side doors and Byakuya wordlessly held them open for her. Once inside Rukia gasped, and leaned back against the door. Back home at last.

"I will be expecting you to join me for dinner tonight, but the rest of the evening is your to do with as you will." Byakuya said standing beside her. She glanced up and smiled at his tired face. How different he seemed since the last time she had stepped in these halls.

Her face fell a bit as he seemed to ignore her and without another word turned on his heal and walked down the hall, dirty captains cloak swirling behind him. Well that was rude she thought to herself, especially after what they had both gone through. Moving off down the hall herself she concluded that it must just be his weariness getting the better of him.

"First thing.. I must have a bath," she murmured to herself and headed to her room.

* * *

Byakuya had similar thoughts in mind as he slipped the dirty clothes from his body and slid into the hot waters of his bath. He had deposited the captains coat as well as his scarf to be cleaned and mended. At examining the damage he had only prayed that the cleaners could work miracles.

Closing his eyes he relaxed his weary body and allowed the steam to calm him. He really had hated leaving Rukia like that, but he couldn't afford to show any affection yet in public. Rumors spread so easily and with a house full of gossiping servants it wouldn't take long for the news to spread. He inwardly winced at the thought of having to deal with revealing the news of their affection. To everyone she was his sister and to announce that they were 'going together' would bring nothing but shame upon the family, and that was something he could not allow.

Shaking those thoughts from his head he focused upon the task ahead, which was cleaning the startling amounts of grim from his body. Taking a deep breath he slid under the water. Surfacing only to reach for the shampoo.

Some time later, with his now clean black hair hanging wet over his face, Byakuya finally relaxed and rested his wet head back against the edge of the tub. Sighing softly closed his eyes and allowed his tired mind to relax. He was well aware of the danger of falling asleep in the bathtub but for a moment he allowed himself to just lie there, allowing the warmth of the hot water to seep into his body.

Finally with a slight groan Byakuya forced himself to rise from the relaxing waters. Grabbing a fluffy towel he quickly dried his skin, then wrapping it around his waist, he move to the mirror and took a moment to look at his reflection. Now with his hair sopping wet and clinging to his face, neck, and shoulders, it almost looked the way it had been before Rukia's trim job. Making a mental note to see the 12th division for a hair growing formula he threw off the towel and grabbed his robe. Moving back to the tub Byakuya pulled the stopper and paused.

"Gods, was I that dirty?" he murmured watching the last of the dirty water disappear down the drain. Clad just in the fluffy bathrobe he emerged from the steamy bathroom and entered his own room, toweling his long hair as he did so. Glancing out the window at the setting sun he realized with a sigh that the report to the head captain would have to wait for tomorrow.

Moving to the closet he reached for a spare uniform but stopped as his hands brushed against the dark fabric of a long forgotten kimono. What would be the odds that that garment should show up now. Sliding his hands in the closet he gently and carefully pulled it out. It wasn't nearly as fancy as some of his other clothes, but it was well made nonetheless. Sliding his hands over the silk dark lavender fabric, the memories came flooding back to him. It had been her favorite outfit, she had marveled at how handsome he had looked in it, and how its light silk moved with his body. It had been the outfit he had been wearing when he met her.

Since Hisana's death he had never been able to wear it since. It had been pushed back in the closet and not looked at since. Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment before making up his mind.

Letting his robe drop he slipped the shiny fabric over his bare shoulders. It always felt so cool and light on his skin. Running his fingers over the silvery embroidery around the collar he then pulled it closed and tied it with its matching obi.

Moving over to his dresser he suddenly felt light, like the fabric. It felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Looking in the mirror he couldn't help but stare at his reflection. Dark eyes stared back at him from a handsome face. His hair, free of the kenseikan, and trimmed at the different lengths seemed to make him look younger and more free from the restraints he had put upon himself for the last years. Now free of his burdens his shoulders sat straight and true without any effort. The dark purple fabric of the kimono made his pale skin seem even more white and pure. His hair and eyes seemed darker and more intense and the way the silky fabric hugged and clung to him, showed off his slender but powerful body. Free of the scarf as well also changed his look somewhat. His long slender neck, usually hidden, was now naked and perfectly visible along with his delicate collarbone and even a bit of smooth toned chest, which he had allowed to show somewhat due to the looseness of the kimono.

Seeing himself in such a way was slightly uncomfortable, but not unpleasant. Reaching down his slender pale fingers picked up his brush. Smiling softly he found himself looking forward to his dinner with Rukia. To hell with what everyone would think. He loved her and if anyone tried to stop them they would meet with the painful end of Senbonzakura.

Somewhere far away he knew Hisana was smiling.

* * *

Rukia sat at the table uneasily. She had scrubbed herself down and was now wearing a royal blue kimono with a gold obi. She stifled a yawn, truth be told all she wanted now was to crawl into her soft bed and sleep for days. Plus the idea of eating with Byakuya, with the way he had treated her today, left her uneasy. Something had happened. She didn't know what she had done, but he was acting different again, like he had acted before the 'camping trip' as she now called it. She desperately didn't want things to go back to the way they were… but now thinking it over…she knew she loved him but…

Her thoughts we halted as she heard him politely clear his voice. Having been lost in her thoughts she didn't hear him enter and didn't see him stare at her lovingly for a few moments. Looking up, she felt her mouth drop, and all other thoughts died in her mind.

Byakuya stood in the doorway before walking to the opposite end of the table, where he always sat. As he walked he was distinctly aware of Rukia's eyes on him. Settling himself comfortably on the chair he looked up and couldn't help but inwardly feel flattered.

"Your going to catch a fly if your not careful," he said quietly.

She blushed fiercely and closed her mouth.

Dinner was served quickly and with much relief Rukia now focused on the food instead of the silent noble across the table. Only now, with the delicious tasting food in front of her, did she really realize at just how hungry she had gotten. Even Byakuya was eyeing the food with more interest then he usually showed. One thing Rukia had always loved about moving in was the food. The Kuchiki's only had the best and the cook was not an exception. So it was with a happy smile, that Rukia prepared to wolf it down.

To Byakuya the dinner went by way to quietly. It was as it always was, not talking and eating carefully, although when he glanced up at Rukia, she seemed not to notice. Byakuya was also getting slightly annoyed at the servants, especially the female ones. When they had first entered, caring the platters of food, many had stared openly at their handsome, and dare say sexy leader. After the initial shock at seeing him in such a way they had generally been acting properly, but he couldn't help but notice them staring at him when they thought he wasn't looking.

During his long life Byakuya had well gotten over woman's advances towards him, but now with even his servants staring at him he began to become uneasy. Had he made a mistake by deciding to wear the kimono? Shaking his head, he refused to change his mind simply because of some underlings ogling at him like he was nothing better then a piece of meat.

Clapping his hands sharply, causing Rukia to jump he noted, he order them all out.

Rukia looked up sharply, her mouth still filled with cheese cake. Swallowing she watched as the servants fled the room, some of them openly looking scared and nervous.

"You didn't have to frighten the poor girls, some of them are new here after all."

"They must learn their places like everyone else." he replied his gaze turning to her.

"But you could still be nicer about it."

Byakuya choose to ignore that and instead changed the topic.

"Come, if your not to tired, join me in a walk through the garden." He stood and moved over to her, offering a slender pale hand.

She looked down to her nearly empty plate and her recently refilled glass of juice.

"Take it with you," Byakuya answered her unsaid question referring to the juice.

"It's ok, I'm full anyway." she said, standing. Turning she followed after Byakuya who had turned as well and was already headed out the door.

Walking slightly behind him they made their way down the hall and towards a flight of stairs. From there they passed through a small side door and out across the Kuchiki training yards. From there they passed through the orchards, which were now in full bloom.

Standing among the flowering trees Rukia finally allowed herself to relax a bit. The sun had been down for sometime and the cool night wind brought up goose bumps on Rukia's arms. Turning she felt more then saw Byakuya standing closely beside her. The darkness of the night was making it hard to see him (or anything for the matter) but she thought she had just managed to catch a glimpse of the ghost of a smile on his fair features.

"Come," was all he said before he turned and continued walking. Rukia willingly trotted beside him.

They passed out of the trees and into the gardens. Rukia's eyes immediately went to the koi pond, of with they seemed to be headed towards. Upon arriving there Byakuya watched as Rukia knelt by the edge and trailed her fingers through the icy waters.

"You always liked the pond," he said quietly.

" I like the fish," she said.

"Enough to visit them in the middle of the night?"

Rukia looked up in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"I've seen you out here at night on more then one occasion."

"You have?"

"Rukia, I may have acted distant in the past, but it doesn't mean I've been oblivious to your presence."

"Oh," she said standing up.

He moved to stand beside her, the wind pulling softly at their hair and clothes. The night was calm and the stars sparkled brightly. The moon was hidden yet and the only light came from the high windows of the Kuchiki manner. Alone, away from the gossiping eyes of the staff, Byakuya offered a pale hand which she took. Rukia gasped lightly in surprise when he pulled her close. Sliding a gentle finger over her cheek he leaned down and gently brushed his soft lips against the skin on her forehead, before softly touching his lips to her brow, then to the tip of her nose before titling her head up and capturing her lips with his own. He felt her trembling for a moment but as they kissed he felt her body slowly leaning into his.

Her hands came up and her fingers gently slid into his soft hair. His lips left hers and he leaned his forehead against hers, his arms now comfortably around her tiny waist. She smiled as his soft breath, smelling of the sweet strawberries he had eaten for desert, gently caressed her neck. He opened his mouth once as if he was going to say something but apparently having a change of heart, closed it again. Instead they simply stood there, by the pond, in each others arms, listening to the sounds of the night.

Finally when Byakuya began feeling a pain in his neck, caused from his head being at an odd angle due to her short stature, he slipped from her grasp.

"Its late, Rukia. You should head off to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight Byakuya."

"Goodnight."

He watched silently as she turned and ran off towards the manner. Taking a deep breath he tilted his head and looked up at the stars.

"Was this the plan you had for me, Hisana? Did you know I'd end up falling in love with Rukia? Was this what you wanted for me?"

"_I think she just wanted you to be happy and to not keep living in the past."_ came the voice of Senbonzakura.

Byakuya silently agreeing with his sword (who was not even on his person at the moment) sighed one last time before turning himself and headed back into the warmth of the mansion.

* * *

Rukia collapsed into her bed with a weary sigh. Expecting sleep to come soon she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift. Thinking it over she was truly amazed at how her life had changed within the last few days.

Rolling over on her side she gazed out the window. With the lights of the city the stars seemed fainter, more faraway… and away from that paradise out in the middle of nowhere. She sighed and allowed her mind to drift off to that magical place. Her minds eye swept over the trees, the soft grass, the waterfall and stream… and to Byakuya.

Closing her eyes again she willed her mind to still. Time slowly passed and yet she remained awake. With an annoyed grunt she rolled on to her back and gazed at the clock. 2:18. No matter what she did she could just not get Byakuya out of her mind. She found herself missing his presence. It had not been that many nights of being curled up with him, but even in that short amount of time, she had grown use to his presence, use to his comforting arms, and generally use to his company. Now without that presence she found herself feeling uncomfortable and lonely. Groaning she sat up. Having laid in her bed for 3 and a half hours and still unable to sleep had left her irked and slightly irrational. Blinking she reached over for her glass of water only to find it empty. Grunting she rose from her bed. She heisted for a moment, then making up her mind she slipped from her room.

Shivering slightly, Rukia made her way down the dark halls, meeting no one. As she walked by the laundry rooms she became aware of hollowing and cursing. Not wanting to get involved she tip toed by quickly, choosing to ignore the cries coming from within. Apparently the cleaners had received their dirty clothing. She winced at the thought of having the responsibilities of cleaning and mending Byakuya's scarf; she was well aware of how valuable it was.

Rukia continued to walk down the hall. She had originally been headed to the kitchens but her feet seemed to be taking her in a different direction. Her eyes widened when she arrived at a familiar door. Honestly, she didn't know why her feet had led her to this door, but she figured that while she was here she might as well pay a visit. Even yet she heisted, but at seeing light under the door she raised her hand and knocked.

* * *

Byakuya yawned. He sat in his room, the door to his private garden wide open allowing the cool air to blow softly through his quarters. Sitting on the edge of his bed, his hand slid smoothly over the pages of his journal, recounting the important events of the last few days. He shivered slightly as a gust of cool air brushed his bare shoulder, he paused in his writing only long enough to grab a light kimono to toss over his shoulders. Resuming his writing, his incredibly neat letters flowing smoothly from his slender hand, he suddenly looked up in surprise as a soft knock sounded on his door. Knowing that a servant wouldn't dare disturb him at such a late hour, he didn't bother getting up.

"Come," he called.

Hearing the door creak he looked up. "Rukia? What's wrong?" He stood, setting his journal aside, and moved over to the door.

"Um nothing, I just couldn't sleep… I guess I just got use to… I mean when we were camping…I.." she stared at the floor a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Rukia if you came here to sleep with me… like we did in the woods" he quickly added feeling slightly uncomfortable, "I won't turn you away. However I must warn you that this is highly inappropriate, and if anyone were to ever catch you here…" he left the rest unsaid.

She shifted her feet slightly still unable to look at him.

He moved towards her placing a hand on her shoulder, "But I understand how you feel and as I said, I won't turn you away… tonight at least."

"Thank you," she said quietly and finally looked up. Byakuya winced slightly as her eyes went wide and her glaze fell down to his open kimono. His chest and toned abs were very visible along with a good portion of the tops of his hips due to his loose fitting silk pj bottoms which sat low on his slender hips.

He sighed slightly. "Look, if I have to give up half of my bed that still doesn't mean that I'm going to change my usual sleeping attire."

She nodded, her face still slightly flushed. Not wanting to make the situation more uncomfortable she hurried over to his large bed and quickly burrowed under the soft coverings.

Byakuya bit back a smile as he walked over to his dresser and slipped the journal in one of its drawers. Walking over to door he deposited a large hamper outside the door before closing it. Turning his eyes fell on Rukia, or rather the very top of her head, since she had buried herself under the covers.

She lay comfortably among in the soft sheets and fluffy pillows. She watched as he tossed off the kimono and sat on the edge of the bed, his back to her. She found herself staring at his smooth back, surprised at how much his backbone and shoulder blades stuck out. Curled up to him all those nights with her arms around him, she never would have guessed that he was that thin. His well toned muscles made up for that she figured as she watched them move under his soft skin as he reached for the light.

The light went out and as she felt his weight shift on the bed she repeatedly reminded herself that she wouldn't blush. That idea went completely out the window as he slid in beside her and pulled her close. This was a completely new experience for her, only now curled up against his skin (and the silk of his pj bottoms), in his bed, did she truly realize the difference between sleeping outside under the stars out of necessity compared to sleeping in his bed. A smile found its way to her lips as she ran a hand over his bare shoulder before leaning up and kissing him tenderly on the lips. True, she now loved camping, but this was now 1000 times better then any star filled sky and chilly evening. Bunnies included.

* * *

Byakuya woke a few hours before dawn. The first thing his sleep filled mind registered was how comfortable and warm he was. He was laying on his back and as he stirred, he became aware of a weight over the side of his body. Looking down he found himself face to face with a head of messy black hair. Smiling softly he shifted again and gently began to stroke her hair. Rukia lay curled up against his side, her head resting on his chest and her arm draped over his stomach. His eyebrow suddenly went up as she stirred and he was able to feel a wetness on his chest. He smirked then and made a mental note to tease her about her drooling on him.

He lay there for a long while. He knew he had to get up but his body protested even the thought of leaving those warm soft covers. Finally with a slight groan he forced himself out of Rukia's grasp and slipped from the bed. Turning he carefully covered her with the thick blanket.

Shivering slightly he grabbed up his night kimono and placed it over his bare shoulders. Turning he went to the door and found his newly mended and laundered clothing. Bringing it into his room he pulled his captains coat out of the plastic bag which covered it. Laying it on the bed he reached for the rest but stopped when a thought crossed his mind. Moving over to his dresser he carefully opened a small drawer and pulled out two small keys. Glancing back at Rukia, he then slipped the keys into a small inner pocket in his kimono.

* * *

Rukia woke just before dawn. She smiled happily and rolled over looking for a warm body. Her eyes opened however when she found the large bed empty. Sitting up she looked around.

The large door leading to the garden was open causing the gossamer curtains to float lightly on the cool night air. She shivered as she slipped from the sift covers. Reaching for the closest thing she could find she draped it over her shoulders and stepped through the curtains. Rukia spotted Byakuya immediately, standing calmly on the edge of the decking. She approached him silently admiring the way his light kimono, which he had thrown over his shoulders, clung to him and showed off his strong shoulders and delicate shoulder blades. His soft hair hung loose about his shoulders and back and waved softly in the breeze.

Something came over her, and she freely, without hesitation, reached up and gently placed her hand on the small of his back, sliding it over the thin silky fabric, feeling the soft skin and hard muscles beneath. He said not a word as she stood silently beside him.

"Rukia," he finally said quietly. " … I want to give you something."

She looked up surprised at his obvious uneasiness.

"Here," he turned and produced a small silver key from God knows where. "I always felt bad about the room you were given all those years ago."

She stared.

"Hisana had made up a room for you years ago before she died, but… when my personally library needed to be expanded it was renovated." he hesitated a moment before continuing. "This is the key to the room adjoining my own. It use to be apart of my own personal quarters, but since Hisana's death I had the servants close it up. Now the only way you can enter is through a door where that key fits or through the second large door in my own quarters. If you respect my own privacy, I will allow you to have that room and everything in it. This is just rationally the best option and it is just a room after all…"

"The room is apart of yours?" she asked her eyes rather wide.

"Yes, Rukia. I promise you will have your privacy and I will never enter without your permission. I think you will find the room to be a big improvement over your current quarters. Its about 4 times the size and has..," he pointed. "A similar door to this garden as my own room does."

She turned and only now spotted a second twin glass door (the insides of which were dark) beside the open one she had just stepped through.

"The entrance to the garden originally had a double set of doors so you will find that your own opens the wrong way. I can have that fixed if you wish."

"Oh, no, that's ok…" she said.

"I have work I must attend to today, so that will give you a chance to get acquainted with you new surroundings. Also…" he produced a second gold key and handed it to her. "This will gain you entrance to this wing of the mansion. Only my closest personal servants have access to it so no one will be bothering you. With that key you also gain entrance to my personal library, my study, my bathroom.." (Rukia blushed slightly at that) "As well as some rooms you may find… interesting. You have permission to enter all, except you must have my permission if you wish to enter my own room, and you must always knock first. You have today to explore and get settled in."

Here eyes were still slightly wide.

"Of course you don't have to change quarters if you don't desire too…" he said quietly.

She blinked. "Oh, no I want to, its just a lot to take in."

"I understand." he said and paused when she yawned suddenly.

"Go back to bed, Rukia. Get up when you feel refreshed. I have to get ready to leave now anyway, so you will have the bed to yourself."

"Oh, ok." she turned.

"I will need my captain's haori though," he said quietly.

She stopped and looked down to what she had thrown on. Apparently the coat had come back from being cleaned and mended and without having noticed she had thrown it over her shoulders. She pulled it off and handed it to him. Shivering slightly in her thin kimono, she hurried back inside and crawled into his still slightly warm bed, however not before laying the two keys on the bedside table.

Byakuya smiled softly as he fingered the white fabric. Looking up he watched the first rays of sunlight rising in the east.

Closing his eyes, he finally turned on his bare heal and walked back inside, closing the door behind him. Scooping up his clothing he headed to the bathroom, giving Rukia one last look before he disappeared behind the closing door.

* * *

**Oh goodness, I hope I didn't cause all of you to fall asleep. I know it wasn't an overly exciting or humorous chapter, but I promise the next one will be better. Again sorry for the bad spelling/grammar and the slow update, I will try and be faster next time. Don't forget to review! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9: A Plan is Created

**Huh, I did not really expect to get another chapter up so soon. I must admit I was extremely disappointed with the lack of reviews for the last one… even to the extent of abandoning this story…I hope that changes this time… in fact.. (I really hate to do this) but I would like at least 10 reviews (so 77) before I update again…These chapters take a lot of time and I think it's the least I could ask for. *feels down***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.**

Chapter 9 A Plan is Created

Rukia woke hours later. Opening an eye she peeked over the soft coverings. Bright sunlight flooded the large room and dazzled her for a moment. Sitting up she crawled out of the soft blankets and to her delight found a lovely dark blue kimono resting on the edge of the large bed. Apparently Byakuya had left it for her so she wouldn't have to walk back through the mansion to her own room in noting but her night clothes.

Walking around she was also surprised to find a pair of elegant but comfortable sandals. Picking up the kimono she was shocked at finding out how rich and expensive the fabric felt. Oh sure she had been give plenty of wonderful clothing from the Kuchikis but nothing quite this lovely. A matching silver obi sat on the bed under the kimono; it matched the silver embroidery along the hem perfectly.

Glancing around she quickly slipped out of her night clothing and pulled the kimono on. Tying the obi around her waist she bent and pulled the sandals on. Standing up she looked around and spotted the large mirror on the dresser. Moving over to it she was momentarily surprised at her own reflection.

Never had Rukia really considered herself pretty, but now, despite the bed hair, she found herself admiring the way the fabric matched her eyes. She even went as far as to spin in a circle, admiring the way the fabric swirled around her.

Scooping up the brush, and not realizing it was Byakuya's own, she brushed her hair out until it shimmered. Setting it down she scoped up the two keys and left his room.

Curious at seeing her new room she immediately went to the next door. Trying the handle she found it locked and sure enough when she inserted the silver key it clicked and she pushed the door open. It was dark so she blindly made her way across it, bumping into something with a curse before finding the windows and throwing the heavy curtains back. She gasped as sunlight flooded the room.

Byakuya's own room had been sparingly furnished, only what he used was present, and while all was high quality and well made, it wasn't lavish. No decorations, no vases with flowers, and noting that made a room feel comfortable and welcoming. This was the complete opposite. Right away Rukia felt at home and comfortable, even if she had never stepped foot in it before.

A large dresser sat in the far corner, the top of it covered with little glass bottles, and other items that would have had any lady squeal with excitement. An elegant chair sat in front, its back carved with a large cherry tree. A large bookshelf sat beside the dresser partially empty but still containing a few books and a figure or two. A stunning painting hung on the wall beside the bookshelf depicting a lovely ocean view.

Moving over she approached the single bed. It sat in the other corner, by the new wall that separated the once single room, and sat down on it. It was just as comfortable as Byakuya's own bed, but somehow seemed out of place. For one thing it didn't match the other furnishings in the room and also seemed newer. Suddenly it dawned on her. Why would Hisana have her own bed when she shared Byakuya's? Rukia blushed at the thought. No this one must have had been brought in after the rooms had been separated.

Looking around she spotted the single glass door that led into the garden. Its matching gossamer curtains obscured the lovely view, so she stood and moved over to them. Shifting them aside she looked out into the lovely garden, making a mental note to explore it later. Turning back, her attention was caught by a third door. This one was built right into the new wall. It was simple and plain with no lock. Moving over to it she took the door knob and turned it. The door opened with a slight squeak, and again she found herself in Byakuya's room.

Leaving the door open she then went back to the garden door opening that as well to allow for some fresh air in. The room itself had been kept clean but it had been shut up and unused nonetheless, and desperately needed a airing out.

Finally the grumbling of her stomach reminded her that she hadn't had anything to eat since last nights dinner. Now nearing noon she suddenly found herself craving food. Hurrying to the door, she suddenly stopped and paused. Turning around she approached the dresser and opened the jewelry box. Feeling slightly uneasy, she removed a thin silver chain from the contents. Reminding herself that Byakuya had given her everything in the room she slipped the keys onto the chain and clasped it around her neck. Pulling the kimono open slightly she slipped the chain under her clothing before pulling the neckline back together. With one last look at her new room she tuned and headed to the kitchens.

* * *

Byakuya on his part had had a rather stressful morning. It had started with him reporting to head captain Yamamoto, which hadn't gone to terribly bad. Although the old soul reaper had actually taken the time to ask Byakuya about his hair, and so the great Kuchiki noble had had no choice but tell the head captain that it had not been a hollow attack that had mangled his hair but a small and rather cute baby rabbit. (according to Rukia, as Byakuya would never admit such a thing about the horrid creature) Byakuya had stood, with his back straight, and a fierce scowl on his face as the old fart had shook like a paint mixer as he tried in vain not to laugh out loud.

After being dismissed Byakuya had gone down to his own office, pausing to inform Renji of his plans before making his way to the 12 division. The trip itself wouldn't have been so bad if people would have learned to properly respect their superiors. He fumed as he walked down the street, trying his damndest to ignore the whispering and pointing. He honestly didn't see what the big deal was now. True his hair was different and he wasn't wearing his kenseikan but Rukia had trimmed it and he had made sure it was tidy and neat. So honestly what was the point of all the whispering? Really, people needed to get a life.

"How may I help you Captain Kuchiki?"

"I am here to speak with your captain. Is he available?"

"One moment please. I will inform him of your visit."

"Thank you." Byakuya watched as Nemu hurried across the room and disappeared through a back door. Truly Byakuya hated visiting the 12th division. To be perfectly honest Mayuri creeped the bejeabers out of him. As he stood in the office he absolutely refused to look at his surroundings which consisted of numerous containers and jars, all sitting on shelves. He could only imagine what kind of things were floating around in them.

"What is it Kuchiki?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of an experiment!"

Byakuya snapped back to his senses as Mayuri Kurotsuchi appeared, and Byakuya could have sworn that he heard creepy clown music beginning. Quickly collecting his thoughts he faced the 12th captain.

"I am sorry to disturb you. But I have an urgent issue with which I must discuss with you."

"Ah, yes" (the clown music hit a crescendo) "I have been expecting you, captain Kuchiki. This-" He pulled a small vial from his robes and handed it over "-will regrow your hair. I have already sent the bill to your office."

Byakuya's left eye twitched, but he took the vial nonetheless.

"No, I have other matters to discuss with you, captain."

"Hmm… your perfect hair not enough… need bigger-?"

Byakuya blinked, more then slightly offended, and quickly interrupted the captain before things got ugly.

"What is your knowledge of zanpaku-tô switching owners?"

Mayuri blinked. "Are you messing with me?"

"Definitely not," Byakuya said sternly.

"Ach, It can't be done…however… if you'd be willing to donate a specimen, I could dissect them and see if I could manage something…"

Byakuya grimaced. "No thank you." He stood. "If there's noting else, I will take my leave."

"Humph, you've wasted enough of my time." he turned. "NEMU, get over here you useless creature, and help me carry this-" (the clown music quieted then stopped)

Byakuya turned on his heal, his freshly cleaned scarf swirling around him, and exited the building.

Outside he paused, unsure of where to go next. However upon hearing the approach of someone he turned and shun poed off, not wanting any more attention.

A few moments later he found himself outside the 13th division. Looking up at the large 13 on the side of the building he sighed and entered.

"Ah, so good your back, Byakuya. I was really beginning to worry about you and Rukia. I received your notice that she wouldn't be coming in for sometime and its got me worried. Please tell me what happened."

Byakuya sat quietly, sipping daintily at his tea before launching into his story. Ukitake sat quietly through the whole thing, although he did break into a coughing fit halfway through and Byakuya had to pause until he cleared his air way. As before Byakuya purposely left out Rukia's loss of zanpaku-tô his their growing romance.

Byakuya knew he had to say something about her loss of power though, he didn't want to admit it, but he was at a loss at what to do. He had promised that she would regain her powers… but God, he didn't know how.

"Ukitake," he said finally meeting the other mans eyes, "Rukia has loss all her powers."

"What?!" gasped the white haired captain. "But how…?" His eyes went wide when Byakuya suddenly stood and pushed back his captains coat to reveal two zanpaku-tô , Senbonzakura which sat on his left hip, and Sode No Shirayuki which sat at his right. The shorter sword having been hidden effectively the whole day by his haori.

"I am in complete control of Sode No Shirayuki . Both zanpaku-tô reside in my inner world."

Ukitake eyes were as wide as saucers.

Byakuya continued. "I mentioned that she had become sick and was healed by me. I did not mention how sick she truly was. As she lay dying in my arms Senbonzakura came to me, and told me that the only way I would be able to save her life was if I had the power of two zanpaku-tô. Also upon hearing this she informed me of a old secret, now only known among zanpaku-tô, of which I can't retell, that transfers powers. However they refuse to tell me how to reverse this process."

"Hang on a minute, Byakuya." Ukitake closed his eyes for a moment and Byakuya realized that he was communicating with his own zanpaku-tô. He sat, sipped delicately at his tea, and waited.

"It appears as if you are right. I have received no answer from my own zanpaku-tô in fact he refuses to even listen."

"I believe it to be a touchy subject," replied Byakuya.

"Hmm, indeed. So what are you planning to do next?"

Byakuya sighed. "I had hoped that you might be able to answer that question."

"I'm afraid not, Byakuya. Before today I did not even know such a thing existed. Although…"Ukitake trailed off looking at Byakuya uncertainly.

"What is it Ukitake?"

"I know you won't like this idea, but have you thought of asking Kisuke Urahara? He may know something of this."

Byakuya stiffened. A trip to the human world was the last thing he wanted to do, but if it meant returning Rukia's powers…

Byakuya sat in silence for sometime. Ukitake also remained silent.

"Thank you, Ukitake," Byakuya finally said standing up.

"So you are going to the human world?"

"I see no other option at this point," replied Byakuya.

"I wish you luck, and may you both return safely." Ukitake stood and placed a hand on the other captains arm. "You love her, don't you." It wasn't a question.

Byakuya's eyes widened for a moment before he turned on his heal and left. Ukitake smiled softly watching as Byakuya disappeared in a flash of shun po.

"Take care of her," he whispered to the empty doorway. Turning he sat down and resumed drinking his tea.

* * *

Rukia spent the day exploring Byakuya's private wing of the mansion.

Opening an elegant door she found herself in a large libary. There was a larger, more public library that she had been too fairly often, but this second one was Byakuya's own personal one and she found it incredibly interesting to wander the shelves and gaze at the books that he personally preferred. Picking up a rather large volume she gazed at the leather bound cover. "Histories of the Ancients" Her jaw opened in a yawn at just looking at the cover. Setting the heavy volume aside her eyes spotted a thin hardcover stuck at an angle in the space the larger book had one sat. Only now, after the larger book was gone, did she see the little book. Now slightly curious, she reached up and plucked the small book from its shelf.

"It looks like a journal," she mused to herself.

Opening it, her eyes widened when she saw what was written on the inside cover. Obviously written by a child her eyes fell on six words. _"Byakuya's Diary. Keep Out or Else!"_ A smile split her face as she turned to the first page.

'_September 17. Today grandpa came over and visited me. Gosh, he sure does look funny in those hair curlers…Anyway he had a present for me today, this diary though I was hopping for a new toy sword ….Anyway, he told me I should write what ever I wanted in this, so that when I'm old like him, I can look back on my child hood days…wow, I wonder if I'll ever get as old as grandpa… now that's OLD! _

_Later I found mom sitting alone in the living room. She looked so sad again. I tried to cheer her up with a joke I heard, but she just scolded me and closed the door. I guess she wants to be alone again. I hate it when she's sad like that. Dad just ignores it and keeps working. He wasn't there for dinner again… mom left the table early again too…_

_I'm glad grandpa came to see me today. I hope that someday I'll be as strong and as powerful as him. He's so kind and I love it when he smiles and laughs… I don't see him doing that in front of others. I asked him about that once, he said it was bad to show how your feeling in front of others when you're a noble. I still don't get that, but he said I would some day. I still want that sword though…they are so cool!!.'_

Rukia sat silently, a slightly bemused smile on her face. It was obvious that Byakuya hadn't been very old when he had written this. Staring down at the misspelled words she truly realized that she didn't know all that much about Byakuya and his past. She did know that he had always looked up to his grandfather, but never had he mentioned anything about his parents to anyone. Now reading this '_He wasn't there for dinner again… and mom left the table early again too..'_ she felt sorrow building.

Looking down she turned the page and found more of the uneven writing. Should she continue reading? This was Byakuya's past, one that he had chosen to keep secret, should she really be delving into this without his permission? Closing her eyes she made her decision.

With an evil grin she continued reading. Suddenly a smile split her face and laughter bubbled up. She paused long enough to find a comfortable way to sit on the floor before continuing. Occasionally bursting out in laughter and other times sitting still and solemn. Truly Byakuya was a different person under all those specifically placed emotions.

It was only when her back started to hurt did she realize how long she had been sitting there for. She had only gotten about half way through the book but realizing that she still had plenty to do, she tucked it under her arm and stood.

Moving out of the room she headed down the brightly lit hall. It was now a few hours before supper and yet she had still not moved her things into her new room.

Hurrying out of the wing she ran off toward her old room. Upon arriving she immediately began rummaging around her closet. Crawling in headfirst she began randomly chucking out things that got in her way. It was a large closet and after 50 years it had become quite filled.

Up to her ears in clothes she didn't hear the door open. Tossing out some random underwear she paused when she thought she heard a noise. Turning around she stuck her head out and immediately turned beat red.

A surprised redhead stared at her, her underwear now resting on his head, though, apparently he hadn't noticed that yet.

"What are you doing?"

"Renji! Don't you know how to knock?!"

"I did knock, but you didn't answer."

"That doesn't mean that you can come right in," she squeaked watching as her Chappy panties swung from the side of his head, hanging from the knot in his bandanna. Truly Renji was clueless sometimes.

"What are you staring it?" he questioned eying her. "And why are you blushing."

"I am not blushing!!" and she reached up and grabbed the offending underwear from his head. Unfortunately, Renji thought she was taking a swing at him, ducked causing the underwear to swing about widely and smack him right between the eyes.

"What the hell!"

Rukia blushed harder as he reached up and removed the underwear. Renji stared at it for a moment before suddenly breaking into a wide grin.

"I didn't know they made Chappy underwear in woman's sizes…unless…!"

Rukia's embarrassment turned to anger and she snatched the panties from his hands and hid them under some random clothes. Then for good measure she clobbered him over the head, ironically enough, with a very hard Chappy statue which was conveniently close at hand.

"How dare you insult my underwear!"

"You were the one who gave it to me."

"I did not, I tossed it and you were in its way!"

"…. What are you doing in the closet anyway?"

"I'm moving."

"What?! Where?"

"Close your mouth, Renji. I'm not leaving the city, I'm only changing rooms."

"Oh… why?"

"Byakuya, gave me a bigger room."

"Oh," Renji paused then his eyes widened suddenly. "Since when have you started calling him by his first name?!"

Rukia stuck her head out from between two dresses. "Since the night he told me too!"

Renji's eyes widened and only then did Rukia realized what she had truly said.

"Its not like that! We just got closer as brother and sister… he… felt it would only help improve our… sibling relationship." Rukia inwardly sighed with relief as Renji's expression relaxed. Sometimes she was truly glad he wasn't the sharpest tack in the box.

In an attempt to change the subject she questioned him about his appearance here.

"Well, Captain Kuchiki, wasn't in the office, so I just kind of skipped work. Everyone else was busy so I figured I'd come and see you."

"Well you have perfect timing."

"For what?"

"For helping me move."

Renji's high pony tail seemed to droop a bit.

* * *

The next few hours were spend hauling boxes through the grand hallways of the Kuchiki manner. After the third trip poor Renji was wishing he had remained at the office. Even paperwork was better then heavy lifting. Rukia had been asked several time by the servants, if she wanted help but she had politely pointed out that Renji was quite capable of helping. He had opened his mouth to object but that was cut off as a certain Chappy statue fell on his foot.

"Whoa, isn't this the Captains personal quarters!?"

"Yep, he gave me a huge room right by his, come, its just down this hall!"

Renji stared in awe at the high ceilings and polished floors. Truly these noble bastards had it good. To think that Byakuya had been living here all his life while Rukia and him had been living in such squallier. He grumbled to himself.

"Here."

Renji looked from around the box he was caring to Rukia who had opened a door. Wanting to rid himself of the heavy load he hurried after her and set it down with a loud sigh. Standing up he looked around and gasped.

"Its huge!!"

"I know, isn't it amazing! And look at this."

Renji watched as she pushed back some curtains and threw open a door. Renji stared as a sweet breeze hit him, causing his hair to stir softly. He followed Rukia through the door again and again found himself staring in awe.

"Its Byakuya's personal garden."

Renji felt a twinge of anger as he and Rukia entered the lush courtyard. Following a stone path they crossed a small wood bridge, which spanned a medium sized pond complete with fish, and came up to the largest cherry tree either one had ever seen.

Rukia stared. Surely she would have had seen this tree this morning, sure the garden was high with large plants and trees but this one dwarfed even the tallest present. Shaking her head she turned and suddenly froze.

"Renji, something's moving over there!"

Renji turned, his hand on his sword. They both tensed as the grass trembled. Suddenly there was a flash of movement and Rukia's eyes widened as Bloom suddenly landed on the path in front of her.

"Bloom! How did you get in here?!"

"I brought her," came a deep voice.

Both turned.

"Renji, what are you doing here?" said the same voice.

Rukia and Renji looked on to see Byakuya sitting comfortably on a garden bench. He was no longer wearing his squad coat or uniform. Instead a soft green kimono covered his slender body and…

"Captain, your hair is back to normal!"

"Thank you Renji, for pointing out the obvious."

Indeed Byakuya's hair had returned to his former glory. The shorter ends now long, were as shiny as ever and fell gracefully over his shoulders and down his back. The noble hair clips were still absent allowing his black tresses to fall over his face concealing half of it.

Rukia's breath hitched in her throat. Deep down she had felt a bit disappointed that her hair cut was no longer present but that couldn't dampen her delight at seeing him again.

"Now, as I don't like to repeat things, I will only ask this one more time: Why is Renji here?"

"He came over to help me move my things."

"Is that so," said Byakuya calmly watching Renji.

"He was a big help… even if he insulted by underwear…"

Byakuya's eyebrow rose elegantly as Renji's face turned red.

"Er.. I had better be going Captain… there's plenty of paper work that's left to be done…" and Renji disappeared with a awkward flash step.

Byakuya said nothing as Rukia stared at the spot where Renji had stood only moments before.

"Well," he finally said. "Why are you still standing there?"

Rukia looked over at Byakuya who stared at her with a lazy expression. She smiled meekly and hurried over to him. Standing in front of him she paused but squeaked as she suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her waist. The next moment she found herself sitting in his lap, his face already nuzzled into her neck. Her eyelids fluttered as his lips pressed kisses to her soft skin.

"I missed you today," he murmured.

They stayed that way, in each others arms, until Rukia's stomach suddenly rumbled. She flushed, slightly embarrassed but he only laughed.

"Come," Byakuya said standing up and setting her back on her feet. "Lets have an early dinner." He offered her his arm which she accepted, placing her pale hand on the inside of his elbow.

"I have important news to discus with you anyway."

* * *

Dinner was consumed rather quickly. Byakuya had quickly shoed the servants out of the room as soon as they were done, anxious to tell Rukia of his plans.

"Were going to the human world?!"

"Yes, we leave early tomorrow morning." He paused, "Only if your feeling well enough though."

"Oh yes, I'm fine. But….why?"

"I wish to speak to a certain individual who may have information concerning your lost powers."

"…who?"

"I believe you know him fairly well."

"Oh no… you don't mean…"

"Yes, I, unfortunately, have no other options. Going to see Kisuke Urahara is most likely our best chance at finding a solution."

"Just after I thought I was done dealing with that weirdo," Rukia muttered under her breath as she looked down at her plate.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Hmmm… Well because of the early start tomorrow it would be best to turn in fairly soon. It will be a busy day tomorrow and I want you to be fully rested. So," Byakuya said lowering his voice. "Since you seemed to sleep so well last night, I will allow you to do the same tonight, but only tonight."

Rukia's eyes lit up and she smiled happily, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Now," Byakuya said lifting a small bell, "I think it time dessert came."

After ringing the bell he turned to her. "Now then, did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Oh very much so." Rukia giggled her eyes suddenly sparkling.

Byakuya titled his head, and she giggled harder. He grew slightly uneasy by her stares, and he swore she was sparkling again.

"Anything interesting happen today?"

"Oh not all that much really…I had fun looking at everything."

He nodded and rang the bell again.

"I did find a rather interesting diary."

Byakuya chewed on a bit of bread carefully before swallowing. "Hisana never kept a diary."

"No, but apparently you did."

Byakuya choked and looked up, his eyes wide. Now he knew she was sparkling.

"Some interesting stuff in their really." she smirked. "Lets see…"

And to his utter horror she pulled the little book up from her lap and began flipping through its pages.

"Ah… this one's a funny one. '_October 2. Today that devil cat stole my precious hair tie again. I gave chase but lost my footing on the loose stones around the koi pond and ended up falling right in. To my horror Grandfather happened to be-"_

"Enough! Hand that over right now!"

Rukia looked up surprised at Byakuya's outburst. He was standing up and glaring at her, a slight pink hue visible over his high cheekbones. She smirked.

"You'll have to get it from me," and she sprang from the table and took off… running right into a surprised servant who was carrying a large platter of chocolate pudding.

Byakuya hurried over and quickly whispered something to the blubbering servant, who nodded and quickly ran off. Rukia was sitting on the floor, no longer sparkling, with the large bowl upside down on her head… its chocolaty contents covering her.

He squatted down beside her and carefully lifted the edge of the large bowl. He winced slightly when he met her large angry eyes.

"That was payback for reading what you shouldn't have been." he said.

She growled and suddenly shoved him.

Byakuya sprang back but his foot caught the hem of his kimono and he went down like a sack of potatoes, a very elegant sack mind you.

Throwing the bowl off her head (and causing more of the pudding to spill over her and the floor) she stood and stormed out the room.

Byakuya propped himself up on his elbows for a moment before getting up and hurrying after her.

"What do you think your doing?!" she cried as he suddenly appeared behind her and swept her up in his arms.

"Your dripping pudding down the hall." he replied carrying her.

"I don't care!"

"Well I do, and so do the servants that have to clean them."

She grumbled.

"That wasn't very nice."

"What wasn't?"

"Pushing me like that. I could have really hurt myself."

She snorted. Byakuya smirked looking down at her. Chocolate ran down her face and her fancy blue kimono was positively ruined. He sighed but found his attention drawn to her pale neck, watching rather hungrily as chocolate ran down it.

"I bet you'd taste good now though…"

Rukia's eyes widened and she turned her head to stare at a smirking Byakuya.

"I missed my dessert too because of you… and you know how much I like chocolate."

Her face reddened as she stared into his intense eyes. Did she detect a hint of lust floating around in their dark depts?

"Where are you taking me!?" she cried getting rather alarmed.

"You'll find out," he purred his arms tightening around her.

"But…"

She quieted when he suddenly set her on her feet, a few moments latter a servant passed.

"Its ready Miss Rukia."

"What is?" Rukia questioned but the servant was already gone. She jumped when she suddenly felt something wet tickle her neck. Twisting her head she suddenly felt warm arms around her waist.

"Byakuya! Are you licking me?!" she squeaked her eyes wide and her face red.

"You do taste good."

With her face as red as a beat Byakuya suddenly scooped her up in his arms again and carried her bridal style through the door.

"What- EIIIEEE!!" SPLASH!

The unnatural sounding scream from a disgruntled Rukia was followed by a loud splash. Byakuya stepped back, a smug smile gracing his lips, as he watched Rukia surface.

"What the hell was that for?!"

He raised an eyebrow at her language.

"How dare you just throw me in here, I could have drowned!"

He smirked and watched as she sat surrounded by the hot soppy bubbles the large bathtub now held.

"Don't stay in here to long, remember you have a big day tomorrow." Byakuya turned and was about to close the door behind him when she called his name.

Turning back around Byakuya's eyes widened as something wet smacked him squarely between the eyes. Removing the 'wet thing' he gingerly held it out at arms length and realized with a widening of his eyes that it was the blue kimono. Looking up he found himself staring at the back and shoulders of a very wet and obviously naked Rukia. Byakuya stood there frozen for a moment until she suddenly looked back over her shoulder.

"You have about three seconds to leave before I shatter every window in the house with my scream."

Byakuya blinked and suddenly flash stepped to the edge of the large tub. Rukia's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as Byakuya pressed a delicate kiss to her bare shoulder then another to her neck before disappearing out the bathroom in a flash; the door closing behind as he left.

Rukia pressed a hand to her chest, in effort to slow her pounding heart. She could still feel his soft lips on her wet skin. Looking down she stared at all the bubbles, was it just her or was it getting hot in here?

* * *

About an hour later Byakuya looked up from where he was reading to hear a soft knock on his door. Not wanting to move from his comfortable spot in bed, he simply called out. "Come in, Rukia," and he watched as she meekly slipped into his room, closing the door behind her. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow for a moment when he beheld the Chappy pj's she was wearing.

As she crossed the room Rukia was surprised to find Byakuya sitting up in his bed a book resting against his knees which were propped up under the covers. He was wearing the loose kimono he had tossed away the previous night and his newly lengthened hair rested perfectly around and over his face. His features were calm, as always, and she could feel his eyes on her as she crossed to the other side of the bed. She suddenly looked up at him.

"This is not right."

"What is?" he asked setting the book aside and turning to her.

"Me sleeping here… I mean I want to and everything.." she blushed "but… imagine what people would think?!"

"Because, to them, we are brother and sister?"

"Well partially that, but I mean, its not just that… its …just not proper for a lady too…without being…"

"Sharing a bed with a man without being married?"

Rukia looked up with big eyes. Byakuya was staring intently at her. Her face reddened even more before nodding ever so slightly.

"That's a fairly easy problem to fix." he said quietly.

Rukia looked back up quickly but Byakuya had turned away and was moving under the covers.

"Sleep, Rukia. Forget all your other problems for the moment and just concentrate on falling asleep."

"Yes, Byakuya. Good night."

"Good night, Rukia."

She sighed softly as she slid under the soft covers. The light went out and Rukia felt strong arms pulling her body to his side of the bed. Remembering his words she allowed herself to relax and simply enjoy being nestled in his arms. The sound of his heart and the softness of his breath on the side of her neck had her quickly drifting off into a peaceful and relaxing sleep. Little did she know that she would be waking up to a trip that would change her life forever.

* * *

**Wow, did you all hear about the news concerning Byakuya's zanpaku-tô. *sighs* Darn it, I was so expecting Senbonzakura to be a woman… I think it was all the pink petals… but anyway, I guess I'll have to change that in my future stories. . (BTW it was from BA where I heard that encase you didn't know)  
**

**Also, sorry if I offended any Mayuri fans (with the clown music and all) I just personally find the character rather creepy and I thought the clown music would be funny, but that's just me. ^^;**

**Anyway, remember I want at least 10 reviews for this chapter before I update again. Please?? *pouts***

**Next chapter preview: Rukia and Byakuya head to earth in search of answers. Byakuya is forced to wear normal human clothes *drools* and will Ichigo make an appearance?**


	10. Chapter 10: Human for a Day

**Oh my goodness, thank you all for so many wonderful reviews, you all really made me feel inspired to write more. Because of all of that I present you with a super extra long chapter (16 pages worth in my word processor). This one was incredibly fun to write and I hope you all will enjoy reading it. Also, I know my interpretation of Byakuya has been slightly OOC so at least in this chapter, I tried to fix that problem a bit (even if he would never actually be in the situations I am writing). Anyway, again, thanks so much for the reviews, but please keep them coming! If possible, I would like 10 reviews again (so 100 total) before I work on an update. However, I should mention that it will likely be a little longer then usual till I update next, as I have a busy month ahead of me.  
**

Chapter 10 Human for a Day

There was nothing more Byakuya hated more then being in a gigai. The things were stifling, uncomfortable, and were nothing but a hindrance. However the worst thing was that it left him feeling human, a feeling Byakuya was definitely not use to.

Rukia and Byakuya had risen early that morning. Having a fast breakfast the pair had quickly made their way to Byakuya's personal gate to the human world.

"I wonder if I'll see Ichigo and the gang again?" Rukia mused as she watched the gate activate. Byakuya said nothing and they walked through without another word.

Now currently the pair stood in front of an oh so familiar shop. Rukia sighed softly and absentmindedly fingered the fabric in her yellow dress. They had put on their gigai's immediately upon arriving. Rukia was now wearing her light summer dress and wide hat she had occasionally worn before. Byakuya was sporting a pair of black jeans and a loose fitting dark purple button up shirt, with a few buttons undone at the collar. Around his neck was a simple black cord and his hair was loose again and floated lightly with the summer breeze.

"Well are we going in?" she finally said feeling slightly uneasy.

Byakuya still didn't say anything as he wordlessly headed towards the building. Rukia followed at his heels.

"Jinta you're supposed to be helping me!"

"Nah, I'm to busy to be bothered with that, Ururu,"

"But…"

"You kids really do never change," came a familiar voice. Both children looked up to see Rukia and Byakuya approaching. Ururu offered a shy smile.

"Welcome back miss Kuchiki," she said quietly.

"Thank you, Ururu. Is Urahara around? We wish to speak with him."

"Ya, common I'll get him." said Jinta

Byakuya and Rukia nodded their thanks and followed Jinta and Ururu into the shop.

----

"So how can I help you two today?"

Rukia sat uneasily beside Byakuya watching under her lashes at Urahara who sat across from them at the short table. Kisuke had graciously served tea, which all three were sipping at, but it didn't cause Rukia to feel any more at ease.

"I will come right to the point, what is your knowledge of zanpaku-tô stitching owners."

Urahara blinked and stared at Byakuya. A smart remark was on the tip of his tongue but at staring at the serious expression on the other mans face he knew this was no joke.

"Does this involve Rukia?"

Rukia looked up sharply. "How…how did you know?"

"That was easy, Miss Kuchiki, why else would you have come along if the matter wasn't concerning you."

Rukia's cheeks tinted with pink for a moment before her eyes went back to her tea.

"Did you question the 12th division?"

"Yes, of course. They had no information on the subject," replied Byakuya, slightly irked.

"Yes of course…. Hmm…I seem to recall a tale of such an event… but its faint in my memory. I would require time to research it," said Urahara unusually quietly.

"How long?" asked Byakuya.

"Come back tomorrow at this time. If I can provide any answers I will know them by then."

"Thank you. Any information you can provide will be much appreciated."

"Tell me, Captain Kuchiki, what will you do if I can't find the answers you seek?"

"I will keep looking," Byakuya replied standing up.

"Very well, Captain Kuchiki, I will try my best."

"Thank you, Urahara," said Rukia stand up beside Byakuya.

"Its my pleasure, Miss Kuchiki. Do you have a place to stay tonight? I feel it's the least I could do."

"That is very kind of you, but we can manage," said Byakuya quietly.

"Are you sure? I still have the moochers… er… Renji's room vacant and you'd be welcomed to it… as long as you don't mind sharing that is…"

Rukia started giggling despite herself and made a mental note to tease Renji.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "No thank you, as I said, we can manage."

"Well alright, but you know where I am if you should change your mind."

* * *

"Byakuya, what are we going to do until tomorrow?"

It was only morning and the pair had the entire day to themselves.

"I'm sure we will find something adequate," he replied quietly.

She glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly an idea seemed to hit her, and she took off down the street.

"Rukia, where are you going?"

"You'll see!" she cried as she rounded a corner and disappeared. Byakuya sighed in slight annoyance and followed.

"Ichigo!!"

A certain orange haired teenager looked up, his math homework temporally forgotten.

"Rukia?! What are you doing back so soon?"

"Open the window, you baka."

Ichigo grumbled as he walked across the room and let the petite soul reaper into his room.

"I've told you to use the door when your in a gigai," he sighed.

Rukia responded by elbowing him in the stomach. "Your not going to even ask why I'm here?"

"I was getting to that," Ichigo wheezed.

"Bya- er Nii sama and I came for a couple days, he needed some information from Urahara."

What?! Byakuya is coming here?!"

"Kurosaki, how many times must I tell you that I dislike you calling me by my first name."

"What?! How the hell did you get in here!"

"The front door," replied Byakuya who leaned casually on the door frame.

"Who let you in!"

"Calm down Ichigo, were not stopping, I just wanted to come by and say hi… and to ask you for advise"

"Advise?"

"Ya, we have a whole day with nothing to do, any suggestions?"

"What, your asking me for something to do?! How should I know?"

"You live here!" Rukia shouted rather loudly. "How could you not know whats going on?"

"You don't have to yell," he yelled back.

"Kurosaki, please don't yell at Rukia," said Byakuya more then a little annoyed at even being here.

Ichigo grumbled curses under his breath but stopped when an idea hit.

"Wait, there is one thing you may find interesting. There is a festival going on and you two might like it."

"Oh, where is it?" she asked.

"Just about a fifteen minute walk from here… you know the park."

"Oh, right! What's the festival about?"

"Well its not really a festival, but more of an temporary amusement park."

Byakuya did not like where this was going.

"You mean a park with rides?!" cried Rukia looking excited.

"Yep," replied Ichigo smirking at the look on Byakuya's face.

"We have to go!!" said Rukia hurrying to the window. "Are you coming too, Ichigo?"

"Nah, I already went with my sisters a few days ago. Just take Byakuya, I'm sure he'll have a blast." Ichigo snickered.

Byakuya could have strangled the boy there and then, the fact that Rukia was there held him back.

"Ok, come on Byakuya!"

"Rukia, I don't-" he stopped when he was met with larger puppy dog eyes.

"If you come I will forgive you from murdering Chappy."

Question marks appeared above Ichigo's head as Byakuya's anger seemed to deflate and he disappeared in a flash of shun po. Rukia's smile grew larger as she hopped out the window and hurried over to where Byakuya stood waiting on the sidewalk.

"He murdered Chappy?" Ichigo murmured staring after the couple.

* * *

Byakuya stood uneasily at Rukia's side and watched the large group of people with distaste. Honestly he didn't know why he had agreed to come here, but he just couldn't bring it in himself to say no to Rukia's exited face, plus the idea of her forgetting about that darned rabbit created great relief for him. And indeed she seemed to have momentarily forgotten as she stared with excited eyes.

"Look Byakuya, they have a roller coaster!"

Byakuya's eyes widened a bit. "Oh God, kill me now," he murmured as they walked through the gates.

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Imagine if Renji saw us!" Rukia giggled and Byakuya sighed and resisted the urge to smash his head against a nearby metal poll.

----

"Lets sit here!"

Byakuya said nothing as he followed Rukia and sat beside her in the first car of the circular ride. Rukia practically glowed with excitement as the safety bar was lowered to rest above their laps. With her hands on the bar Rukia squealed as their (and everyone else's) car began to move.

They traveled up slowly as the ride began then down suddenly in a rush of movement. Byakuya felt Rukia tense up slightly as (since she was on the inside) she began to slide sideways due to the circular movement of the ride. When she bumped into the warm body of Byakuya she allowed herself to relax a bit, his presence giving her comfort.

The ride continued. Round and round the train of cars went. The 'track' being only one round circle that contained two or more hills, giving its riders a thrill every time they descended. Despite himself and the simplicity of the human ride Byakuya found that he was beginning to enjoy himself. The speed was no where near his shun po yet he still seemed to find it a bit thrilling. Rukia was pressed firmly against him, which he didn't mind either. Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all. A small smile crept onto his features and it remained there during the rest of the ride, even when she swung her head and hit him painfully in the eye with her hair.

"Wow, who knew that human rides were that fun!"

"Please lower your voice, Rukia," muttered Byakuya as he watched a few surprised people look their way.

"Sorry. But I saw your smile, you liked it and I know it!"

Byakuya said nothing.

Rukia smirked and lead the way away from the ride.

Walking a short distance they came upon a street full of game booths. Walking quickly Byakuya led Rukia on the shortest path out of there, knowing full well what a waist of money they were.

They were almost passed them all when Rukia stopped and stared.

"Byakuya look!!!"

"Forget it Rukia, those games are rigged to loose."

"But Byakuya, its Chappy!!!" She pleaded giving him those puppy eyes.

"No."

Byakuya turned and took a few steeps away but stopped when he glanced back and saw Rukia standing firm, her arms crossed stubbornly.

She looked him directly in the eyes. "I am not leaving this spot until you win me Chappy."

Byakuya's left eye twitched but knowing how stubborn she was he walked over to the stand with a sigh. Rukia beamed and joined him.

"What do I have to do to win that rabbit plush?" he asked the skinny man operating the stand.

"Pop 3 balloons with theses darts. You get four darts for every five dollars." (**AN**: I know almost noting about Japanese currency so I just did it in dollars. Forgive me.)

Byakuya winced but handed over the money. The skinny man beamed and winked at Rukia. He handed over four darts but Byakuya held up his hand.

"I will only need three."

The man blinked but then grinned, showing off uneven teeth. "If you say so."

Byakuya said nothing, instead positioned all three darts between bent fingers. The man raised an eyebrow.

With one smooth, even motion Byakuya flicked his hand and sent the darts flashing in a smooth perfect arc. There was a popping noise and the man looked on in disbelief at the three popped balloons, a dart resting perfectly in the center of each one where they had hung. The skinny man stared at him with wide eyes.

"The plush, please," Byakuya said calmly.

The man wordlessly handed it over his eyes still wide.

Rukia was practically glowing with happiness as Byakuya handed it over to her.

"Thank you, Byakuya!" she squealed, sparkling.

Again not a word left his lips as he turned and made his way away from the stand. Although he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Moving back over he stared at a plush hanging farther back; his eyes went wide.

"You'll need to hit six balloons with twice the amount of money to win those, they are very popular, and I can't just go handing them out to everyone."

"Not interested," Byakuya told the man, and with one last look at the plush, he turned and walked off with a sparkling Rukia.

The skinny man shook his head. Truly he met some strange people traveling with this carnival, but this pretty man topped that list. With a shrug he turned and stared at the plush for a moment. Indeed it was a popular one, out of all the captains on that popular T.V. show this one was definitely one of the more popular ones, and he honestly couldn't figure out why… those white hair things looked so odd.

-----

"Oh lets go on that one!"

Byakuya looked up and suddenly felt dread hit him right between the eyes. Trust Rukia to want to go on a ride like that.

"Screaming death, ya right. I've faced things scarier things than that!"

Byakuya on the other hand figured that the name suited that particular ride perfectly, at least judging from the screaming people that were currently riding the monstrosity. But remembering what happened on the last ride he (with yet another sigh) agreed to accompany Rukia on it.

However it was with silent relief that they never ended up on that death trap. With concealed amusement he watched as the rider operator had informed Rukia that she wasn't tall enough to ride it. She had promptly replied with a glare that would have the poor man having nightmares for a month.

"Stupid idiotic…fatso!" she cursed resisting the urge to break something. "How dare he call me SHORT!"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "He was only doing his job."

Byakuya winced when she shot him an angry glare, her eyes practically burned with rage. He made a mental note to never mention her height again.

They continued to walk through the crowds. Rukia took it all in, eyeing everything with great interest. Byakuya for the most part kept an weary eye out for danger. With this many humans in one place there was bound to be thieves around, and he was perfectly aware of the attention they brought upon themselves. He glared daggers at any boys that eyed Rukia and for the most part they kept their distance. Byakuya of all people was well aware of how pretty she was and to almost any boy she would be quite the prize.

Rukia, on the other hand, was slowly becoming aware of the women they passed eyeing Byakuya up and down. Most behaved well but she was aware of a few staring openly at him. She glanced up at him. As always Byakuya appeared obvious of his soundings, instead walking with squared shoulders and with his noble head held high. His half lidded eyes made him appear as if he were slightly bored, although Rukia dearly hoped he wasn't, and as always the way he carried himself gave him the look of someone important. Which, she figured, was true after all, but it didn't help out here.

Her attention was taken from him suddenly when she spotted it. The ride of all rides: the best one in the whole park and the most expensive one to go on.

"Byakuya we have to go on that one and I will not take no for an answer!!!"

----

So it was with a sigh that Byakuya gingerly sat in the car beside a very exited Rukia. Of course being Rukia, she had insisted that they ride in the head car of the roller coaster. Indeed, Byakuya thought as the safety bars were lowered over them, Renji would have had a laughing fit if he could see them now. Although at the moment he was slightly more concerned for his stomach which had already started to gurgle.

There are many secrets about Byakuya that we don't know. Secrets our noble captain would take to the grave (although we don't know when that would be either, due to the fact we have no clue how old he is, which ironically enough, is another of his secrets). However, one of those secrets was discovered by Rukia while and after they were riding the roller coaster. Thankfully, for her and the others, he had managed to keep that secret until the ride ended and he was able to flee to a nearby potted plant and empty his stomach of all its contents. (**AN**: Eeeew… poor plant…) Who knew that Byakuya had a delicate stomach when it came to fast upside-down riders.

Byakuya returned, feeling slightly better (although he was still an odd shade of green) to a concerned Rukia. After insisting he was ok, the pair sat down on a shaded park bench. Rukia watched him, still with concerned eyes, as he tilted his head back and took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, staring at the plush Chappy on her lap.

"For what?" Byakuya asked moving his head slightly to look at her.

"For making you come here," she said not meeting his gaze.

"Don't apologies," he said making her look up. "Besides that last bit, I'm really not minding it that much. Your enjoying it, and that's what matters."

They sat there quietly for sometime. Byakuya recovered rather quickly but he was content to just sit there, watching Rukia out of the corner of his eye. She truly did look beautiful in that summer dress. Somehow that shade of yellow seemed to suit her rather well. He made a mental note about that. It was only when he heard her stomach growl did he realize it was well past noon, and all she had eaten was a quick bite before they left early that morning.

"Come, let us get something to eat."

"Are you sure you want to eat already?"

"I told you, I'm fine. Besides you haven't eaten anything in hours."

Together the pair walked until they found an acceptable food stand. Byakuya only had something to drink but Rukia quickly ordered a full lunch.

Sitting down at a picnic table Rukia quickly dug into her food. Byakuya sat quietly, gingerly sipping at his drink, and studied their surroundings.

They sat in a more secluded area, although the sounds of the carnival grounds were still quite distinguishable. A few tall trees stood near and around them, their table being shaded from the sun, and soft well kept grass was the only thing underfoot. A few people here and there passed by but none stayed. A few song birds chirped in the tree above them and he thought he had just caught sight of a squirrel before it disappeared into a tree.

"Its nice here," Rukia said looking around.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," he replied giving her a stern look.

She stared back for a moment, swallowed, then giggled.

"What?"

"After all we've gone through this past week, seeing you doing all those things, there's no way I can take a comment like that seriously anymore."

Byakuya looked at her sternly, but smiled slightly after awhile.

"I see your point," he said quietly.

A half hour passed before the pair left the table. Rukia went to toss the garbage from her lunch in a nearby trashcan but stopped when something caught her attention.

"Byakuya, look a pond!"

-----

Standing on a bridge they leaned on the railing and stared at the water below. A soft breeze blew their hair up and carried a strong perfumed scent of the surrounding flowers. Rukia watched as a pure white swan swam gracefully through the water some distance from where they stood.

"This is so pretty."

Byakuya, begrudgingly, agreed.

Rukia's eyes traveled along the bank watching a young family, with two young children, having a picnic.

"Ever dream of having a family like that?" she asked.

Byakuya stared impassively at them. "Whatever my future holds I will accept it." he finally said.

Rukia looked up at him surprised. "So your saying you don't really want that?"

"I'm saying that whatever is in my future is there and nothing will change it. If my future includes children then so be it."

Rukia paused before slipping her hand into his, relief flooding through her when his fingers tightened around hers. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'd like to have a family like that someday. Imagine little Rukia's running around the mansion."

"Heaven forbid," Byakuya muttered.

Rukia grinned, happy that, despite his rather bad mood, that he was still able to crack a joke.

----

The day wore on. Byakuya refused to go on anymore rides, although that didn't stop Rukia from enjoying a few more. He simply stood watching as she enjoyed riding her brightly painted pony go round and round on the merry go round. Oddly enough, the only riders seemed to be children and their parents but this fact didn't seem to bother Rukia in the least. Actually Byakuya secretly found it a bit disturbing when he realized that she seemed to fit right in with them, he kept reminding himself that it was only her height though.

It was only when the sun starting going down did the pair finally decided it was time to leave. On the way out Rukia spotted a cotton candy stall and had insisted on trying some. Fascinated she brought the fluffy candy to her mouth. Her eyes lit up as the sugary mixture melted in her mouth.

"Oh, you have to try this!"

"I don't like sweet things," he replied.

"But you like chocolate."

"That's the only exception."

"Please…" she pouted, giving him the biggest puppy eyes she could manage.

Byakuya sighed knowing the best way to quite her was to comply. Bending down he carefully took a bite of the sweet candy.

Rukia watched as he stood, knowing that the cotton candy was now melting in his mouth. Suddenly his hands fisted and he hurriedly made for a water fountain. After gulping down a rather large amount of water he returned, coughing slightly from the remaining traces of sweetness, to a laughing Rukia.

"Never again, Rukia," he said trying his best to act calm despite her giggles.

"So where are we going for the night?"

"I have accommodations," he replied as they walked past the gates and to the street sidewalk. Rukia still happily ate her cotton candy.

* * *

Rukia had only just finished her candy when Byakuya suddenly stopped. Looking up her eyes widened when Byakuya began walking off the sidewalk and down a path to a house.

"What is this place?"

"My house in the human world," he replied.

"I didn't know you had a house here too!"

"I use it when assigned missions to the human world. It was easier then staying at a hotel all the time, especially when the missions were longer. I have a couple of cars as well."

"A couple!?"

"Yes, on certain occasions it was required. Now come, I want to show you around."

Rukia watched, fascinated, as Byakuya fished in his pocket and produced some keys. Moving up the path to the well kept porch he inserted one into the lock and pushed the door open.

"Its clean and dust free!"

"Did you not expect it to be?"

"Well, I just figured that since your not here very often…"

"I refuse to live in a dirty house."

Rukia sweat dropped but followed him in. Here eyes traveled down the neat hallway.

Removing her shoes Rukia followed Byakuya through a door into a medium sized living room, complete with comfy looking furniture and a huge T.V.

"Why don't we have a T.V like that back home?"

"There is no need for one."

"But…??"

"Come, I will show you the rest."

Rukia gave the T.V one last look before following Byakuya.

"This is the kitchen," he said standing in the doorway.

"Its so cute!" Rukia exclaimed walking into the room.

Shiny modern appliances were arranged tastefully around the small room. Opening the silver colored fridge Rukia found it full of fresh food. Closing it again she walked over to the small table. It sat below a rather large window and was surrounded by four rather comfortable looking chairs. Brown wood and glass cupboards hung on the wall above clean shiny counters, filled with spotless fine dishes. Moving over to the kitchen sink she looked out another small curtained window. She gasped. Outside, in the backyard, was a lovely looking deck that even had a barbecue. A beautiful garden was carefully tended and was filled with gorgeous flowers of every color imaginable. A stone garden path led from the deck through the garden around to a small shed which sat up against a perfectly painted wooden fence.

Looking back she spotted Byakuya, still standing calmly at the door. With his human clothing and standing in such a house it almost felt unreal. Like she was dreaming this all up.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow when he watched her reach down and pinch herself. With a slight smile he turned. "Come I will show you more."

"This is the bedroom." Rukia smiled slightly as she walked around the medium sized room. It seemed so comfortable and welcoming, quite a big difference compared to Byakuya's own back in the soul society.

"You may have this room," he said causing Rukia to look up in surprise. "I have some matters to attend to later tonight, but I will be back by the time you wake."

"Oh alright."

Was it just him or did she look disappointed?

They both looked up suddenly when the gold colored clock on the dresser chimed 6:30.

"Should I make dinner?" he asked, wincing a bit. He well remembered the first time he used that electric stove. Byakuya just hoped he wouldn't have to call the fire department this time.

"Can I try?" Rukia asked timidly, setting the Chappy plush on the bed.

"You may," he replied calmly, but inside he was giddy with relief.

Rukia grinned happily and scurried out of the room. That was followed shortly by the sounds of clanking pots and closing cupboards.

Byakuya moved to the kitchen and stood in the doorway, watching as she moved about the room. She stood up on her tiptoes, reaching for something high but with her diminished height was unable to reach it. She froze suddenly when a shadow fell over her, and she looked back as Byakuya handed her the item she had been reaching for. Setting it down on the counter beside her he bent momentarily and moved his lips close to her ear.

"I will be in the living room, call if you need any help."

She couldn't help the burst of fire that raced down her spine as his hot breath caressed her ear and stirred her hair. A slight smile graced his lips for a moment then turning, he walked quietly out of the room.

Rukia stood at the counter for a moment, trying to slow her now racing heart. Only when she heard the T.V. go on did she finally move her hand and pick up the can he had set on the counter.

----

A hour later both Rukia and Byakuya sat at the small table eating a rather tasty meal. Byakuya, who was truly impressed by her cooking skills, immensely enjoyed every bite, his appetite having returned with full force. She even took the time to surprise him with a bowl of chocolate pudding for dessert.

So it was with a grateful sigh that Byakuya delicately placed his spoon in his now empty bowl and sat back in his chair. Rukia had finished her own dessert some time ago and was staring out the large window to the street. The sun had set some time ago and it was dimly lit with tall streetlights. Occasionally a car would pass by.

"Do you like the human world?" he suddenly asked.

She looked up. Byakuya was staring out the window as well.

"Its okay. It was rather strange at first but I found myself growing comfortable as time when by."

"That's why you ran away?" asked Byakuya, referring to the incident where he and Renji had come to return her to the soul society.

"I was afraid." she truthfully said. "I …there were feelings I was developing that I'd never experienced before…"

"For Kurosaki?"

Rukia looked up in surprise. Byakuya was watching her intently, his face unreadable.

"I…I really don't know… If I had stayed longer…"

"You might have fallen for him." Byakuya finished staring at her.

"But it doesn't matter though," she said, her eyes softening. "In the end it wasn't Ichigo who I fell in love with."

Byakuya watched as a slight blush tinted her cheeks and he felt his heart warming. A smile lit his features and Rukia's blush deepened.

Byakuya suddenly stood and carried his dishes to the sink. Returning he lifted Rukia's own, ignoring her surprised look.

"You cooked dinner, the least I can do is wash the dishes after."

"I'll dry," she said hopping up and reaching for the tea towel.

Dishes were done fairly quickly. Byakuya's delicate and fast hands making the effort of scrubbing the dishes among the soapy water seem effortless. Rukia couldn't help but stare at him occasionally, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, arms deep in soppy water, he seemed so utterly human and… normal. She sighed happily, wishing for a moment, that their life wasn't anymore complicated then what it was right at this moment.

* * *

After wiping off the table and putting the last of the dishes to their correct spots in the cupboards, the pair retired to the living room. Byakuya stretched then sat on the sofa, legs crossed, and picked up the newspaper he had been looking through earlier. Rukia hesitated for a moment before picking up the remote which sat on the glass coffee table. Sitting beside Byakuya she stared at the remote.

"Press the red button at the top to turn it on," he said not looking up from the paper.

"Right." She pressed the button and watched as the large flat screen lit up. Tucking her feet under her (and edging closer to Byakuya a bit) she flipped through a few channels, pausing when a show caught her attention.

"Byakuya, what's Bleach?"

"A chemical for cleaning things," he replied still not looking up.

"Odd."

"What is?"

"There's a show starting now, and its called Bleach."

"Probably just some rubbish. Turn it off, I have some movies here that are better," he said, setting his paper aside.

"Movies?" she said turning the screen off and setting the remote back on the table.

"Yes, occasionally during missions, I have had times where I had days to myself. I found that I rather disliked going out, so I finally settled on a few movies to pass the time. Surprisingly enough there are a few I quite enjoy."

Rukia looked on in shear surprise as Byakuya moved from the sofa to a bookshelf. She watched as he dug around for a moment then moved over to the T.V. Byakuya liked watching movies? Truly that shocked her, he just didn't seem like the type. Then again there were plenty of things that she didn't know about him merely a week ago, why should this be any different?

Having seen a few movies herself, mainly with the Kurosaki's, an idea hit. Jumping from the sofa she hurried into the kitchen.

Byakuya looked up in surprise as he suddenly heard clangs and bangs from the kitchen. Turning he found Rukia no longer on the sofa.

"Rukia, what are you doing?"

"Hang on, don't start the movie just yet!"

----

A short while later Rukia returned carrying a large bowl of popcorn (seriously, she doesn't know how to open a juice box yet she knows how to operate a popcorn maker?) and wearing, (Byakuya's eye brow rose) a pair of fluffy flannel Pjs. Her Chappy plush was cradled in the crook of her arm as well.

"Its just not movie night without popcorn and snacks." she said answering his confused expression.

"And look at these pajamas I found in the closet. Its like you knew I would be coming here!"

"With every trip to the human world I make sure to send a few servants here in advance to make the house ready, in case I have to stop by."

She grinned at him. "Well I just love the pajamas."

"I thought you might. Now are you finally ready to watch the movie?"

"Yep!" she said excitedly setting the popcorn and other snacks down on the coffee table before turning off the lights. She watched as Byakuya reached for the remote. Pressing something on it she turned and watched as a little triangle appeared on the blue screen.

With a sigh she plopped down beside him and promptly snuggled up against him, her plush in her lap. Byakuya stared in surprise for a moment before shifting around slightly to make them both more comfortable.

"Titanic?" she asked in surprise seeing the movie case on the table.

"It's a classic," he replied.

"Never heard of it," she said, her head resting against the inside of his shoulder.

"I think you'll like it."

----

"Oh my God, she's naked!" Rukia exclaimed her face turning a shade of pink. Her attention turned from the T.V to Byakuya when she heard him chuckling.

"Perv, I bet you loved it." she muttered darkly.

"It is simply apart of the story." he murmured.

"Figured you'd say something like that." she muttered digging her hand into the popcorn.

"Besides there more to come," Byakuya said with a smirk when Rukia looked up at him, her mouth full. She swallow and rolled her eyes while resisting the urge to throw Chappy at him. She didn't want him to murder this one too.

----

"What, they did it in a car?!"

"Bah, a cars not all that exciting, there are much more pleasurable and exciting locations then that."

Rukia's eyes grew wide and her face turned red again as she swung her head around and stared wide eyed at him. Byakuya's dark eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Your missing the movie, Rukia" he purred.

Still hotly flushed she turned her attention away from him and back to the movie. Although certain images kept flashing through her imagination and for a time she was unable to look at him without growing hot all over again.

----

Time passed and the popcorn bowl soon became empty. Upon Rukia's request Byakuya paused the movie allowing her to run into the kitchen and make more. Upon her return she found Byakuya stretched out on the couch with his eyes closed. She stared at him for a moment. He really did look completely different in those human clothes. His dark shirt accented his pale skin, making it stand out more, and caused her eyes to travel to his naked neck and bare collarbone. Her eyes traveled down his slim form, pausing to admire a thin patch of skin that was visible between the hem of his shirt, which had moved up a bit, and the waist band of his jeans. She blinked in surprise as her eyes landed on an intricate belt she had never seen before. The silver buckle was in the shape of a dragon in flight and it was made in a way that it appeared that its tail curled around the wearers hips only to loop through its teeth, in effect closing it. Her eyes roamed back up him pausing again at his bare neck. The black cord around that neck pooled in the hollow of his throat and his loose hair lay spread across the pillows. She titled her head and smiled, gosh he was so gorgeous sometimes, and without even trying to be. He looked so human at the moment as well, and yet she found that she liked the change.

Tiptoeing over to him she carefully placed the bowl on the table then sat down on the edge of the sofa. Reaching up she gently brushed a long strand of hair from his face. She gasped in surprise as his hand suddenly shot up and grasped her wrist. Lazily opening his eyes he stared into her own. Reaching up with his other hand Byakuya threaded his slender fingers through her soft hair, watching silently as she closed her eyes.

Sitting up he caught her surprised lips with his own. Moving his hand down behind her neck he pulled her down onto the couch with him.

"Byakuya?" she murmured as his lips left hers.

"Lay with me as we watch the movie?" he asked his voice unusually deep.

"But.." her words trailed off as she felt his arm slide under her head, pillowing it. She found herself laying flat out on the sofa with his warm body behind her. She watched as his hand seemed to hesitate for a moment but then went around her waist, his hand resting on the fabric in front of her. As she felt the weight of his arm settle on her side and the strong beat of his heart against her back she felt her tension drain away.

"Alright."

Closing her eyes for a moment she allowed only the now familiar scent of him to fill her senses.

Opening her eyes she found that he had pressed play, so together, laying against him, did they continue to watch the movie.

As time passed again and as the movie drew to its end Byakuya suddenly felt Rukia's body tense up. Propping himself up he peered down at her, brushing a hand over her face to shift some of her hair his eyes widened when he caught sight of tears running down her cheeks. She turned her head away, burying it into the fabric of the sofa, as if embarrassed to show that something as simple as a movie had bothered her so.

Byakuya said nothing as he lay back down, though Rukia felt his arm tighten around her waist. Sniffing a few times she watched with watery eyes as the films main character sank to his watery grave. Her heart trembled as she watched the lone woman calling for help with a whistle taken from the dead. Biting back another wave of tears Rukia suddenly rolled over and buried her head in Byakuya's chest.

"Promise you'll never leave me," she whispered, her shaky voice barely above a whisper. "I don't want to be left alone again."

"As long as I live I will be beside you." he said softly feeling her tears soak through his shirt.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

She remained quite for a sometime but finally spoke again.

"Byakuya?"

"Yes?" he murmured.

"When we go back can we occasionally watch more movies?"

"Alright, if you want." he said.

She looked up at him a smile on her face, although her cheeks were still wet.

"I'll have to buy a popcorn maker… movie night isn't complete without one." she murmured.

Byakuya groaned.

----

As the credits passed Byakuya absentmindedly stroked her soft hair, her head was now facing the T.V. again, having not wanted to miss the ending. The screen went dark and he reached over to the remote to turn it off before it lit again. Rukia stirred slightly but otherwise remained where she was. She had obviously just fallen asleep.

The house and streets were calm, it being well over midnight, and with Rukia sleeping calmly, Byakuya truly felt at peace. Looking about the dark room, he felt his mind drift, pondering a question that had been bugging him for the last few days. Now, laying in the dark with only the streetlights for light, and Rukia sleeping peacefully in his arms, did Byakuya finally made his decision.

He shifted around enough to be able to slip his arms under her and ever so carefully he picked her up. Holding her close, he quietly walked to the bedroom. Pushing back the clean sheets he carefully laid her down, puling the blankets over her and tucking her in after. Bending down he softly pressed his lips to her forehead, staring at her sleeping form for a moment before disappearing out the room. Moving down the hall, he picked up a coat and headed out the door, locking it securely behind him as he left.

* * *

Rukia woke early the next morning. Stifling a yawn she sat up and found the sunlit room to be empty. Curious as to Byakuya's whereabouts, she slipped from the bed. Throwing on a fluffy bathrobe over her PJs Rukia walked into the living room with another yawn. She suddenly stopped and stared, a smile breaking her weariness.

Byakuya lay sprawled out on the sofa absolutely sound asleep. One bare foot rested on the floor along with one hand. His face was nuzzled into the soft pillows and his tangled hair lay draped over them. A blanket partially covered him but where it didn't Rukia was could clearly see silk PJs… pink and white PJs (but mostly pink)… ones covered with a cherry blossom print.

"I wonder if Renji's fashion tastes are wearing off on him," she whispered with a snort, referring to Renji's pink flowered kimono.

Glancing around she spotted Byakuya's robe and tiptoeing over to it, she picked it up and draped it over him, covering his bare feet which stuck out from under the small blanket. It wasn't cold in the house, but she just felt better if he was covered properly… it really didn't have to do with the fact that upon waking he would realize that she had seen his girly pajamas… really it didn't. She smirked.

Walking over to the kitchen she had to momentarily squint at the bright sunlight that flooded the room. After her eyes had adjusted she walked over to the cupboard and began rummaging around in search of decent ingredients for breakfast.

----

Byakuya woke with yawn. Sitting up he winced as pain shot through his back. Glaring back at the lumpy sofa he stood and stretched before reaching for his robe. Finding it missing he turned and found it pooled on the floor among his blankets. _That's odd_ he mused but shrug it off.

Hearing noises from the kitchen he made his way over to it, his bare feet making not a sound as he entered.

"Morning Byakuya!" called Rukia cheerfully from where she sat at the kitchen table.

"Your up early," he muttered tiredly.

"Yep, I've never felt so refreshed, your bed here is sooo comfortable!" She sparkled.

Byakuya winced, remembering the lumpy sofa with distaste.

Rukia's bright smile dimmed a bit at seeing his discomfort, "You were more then welcome to come and share it."

"I didn't want to wake you," he replied moving over to the toaster which sat unused on the counter. Apparently Rukia had tried and failed to figure it out, instead settling on cold cereal.

"Want some toast?" he asked reaching for the bread.

"All right."

A few moment later they both sat at the table, Rukia happily munching on her toast. Byakuya sat silently for a moment just watching her. Despite the sore back from the sofa he found himself quite enjoying this. Just the quiet calm act of eating breakfast together without the burden of decorum and the gazes of others weighing on his shoulders left him feeling happier then usual. I mean no way in hell would he have ever gone down to the dinning room for breakfast in his night clothes and without making sure everything about him was perfect. Now sitting in his robe, his hair still a tangled mess, and with only Rukia as company he found that he was happy, this only reinforced the decision he made last night.

"This is nice," said Rukia suddenly. Byakuya looked up, torn out of his ponderings.

"What is?"

"Just this, sitting together, without the elders breathing down our necks and the servants hanging on our every move. Its nice to be able to just relax and not worry about how we look to others." her eyes twinkled.

"Are you referring to something specific?"

"Not really… its just that…I didn't know you liked pink pajamas." she snickered.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "I never made fun of your chappy ones."

"Ya, but pink??"

"These were all that were here, and besides I don't see anything wrong with pink. My zanpaku-tô is pink cherry blossoms after all."

"I am aware of that."

He said noting, instead he finished up his toast and stood.

"Is that all your having?" she asked looking up.

"We don't have all that much time before we are expected at Uraharas. I would suggest finishing up quickly then getting ready to go out as soon as possible. Do you wish to use the bathroom first or can I have my shower now?"

Rukia blinked. "You go ahead. I have to finish here then clean up the table."

"Alright."

* * *

An hour and a half later Rukia watched as Byakuya locked up the house. She truly found herself missing the comfortable little place already. Just like the forest, it felt comforting and, in all honestly, felt a bit like home. Sighing she turned and followed Byakuya down the path to the street. Giving it one last look she turned and faced her fate head on. Whatever the news she was about to receive, as long as Byakuya was at her side, she was ready.

* * *

**OMG, movie nights at the Kuchiki's… holy crap I so want to go too! Lol.**

**Seriously though, I really hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. Heehee, I wasn't sure if I should have left that bit about Rukia seeing Bleach on T.V. (or the Byakuya plush at the fair) but I thought it was amusing so I left it. I find Byakuya's opinion of show rather amusing as well.**

Next chapter preview:

"I am sorry, Captain Kuchiki, Miss Kuchiki, that is the only way that you will be able to regain your powers."

Byakuya said nothing and Rukia refused to look at him, her face a mixture of shock, embarrassment,… and…suppressed excitement??

**^^Again I wanted to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, it really does mean so much to me! But please, oh please, let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Answers and Broken Hearts

**I'm so very sorry for being so slow with the updates. I've been so busy lately and writing this has just been pushed back. Sorry~**

**Again, another warning about the bad grammar and spelling ahead... ^^;  
**

Chapter 11 Answers and Broken Hearts

Sitting in the same spot as yesterday, Rukia stared across at the man that hopefully had the answers to her problems. Byakuya sat beside her, looking drop dead gorgeous (as always) in his human clothes. Urahara had insisted on serving tea again, and all three quietly sipped away, although no one seemed to be paying attention to its taste no matter how fragrant it was.

"I have managed to find the answers you seek, however, I believe you won't like what you are about to hear." Urahara said calmly staring into his tea cup. "If you would excuse us Miss. Kuchiki, I believe your brother would probably prefer you to momentarily leave the room as its delicate in nature."

Rukia was about to protest but Byakuya spoke up first.

"Whatever you have to say will be said in front of us both."

"But, Captain Kuchiki I really think-"

"No arguments, this directly concerns Rukia, so she will be here to hear it directly."

Urahara stared hard at Byakuya but at seeing his firm decided face, sighed and began.

"This was extremely difficult… and rather personal…information to require but after many hours of pouring through secret records I finally came across a few similar cases as yours."

Urahara looked Rukia directly in the eye. " To put it bluntly, you must become one with the one that now holds your zanpaku-tô and its relating powers."

"What do you mean by one?" Byakuya asked slowly, although he suspected where this was going.

"You must become one and a whole with the other person, both in mind… and in body. Only then will your inner worlds merge for a moment allowing the zanpaku-tô and its powers to flow back to its rightful owner. Providing it wants to of course. When your inner worlds separate the zanpaku-tô will remain within its proper inner world, separating the two again."

Rukia stared at Urahara, her mind blank.

He continued. "However, I should point out that this is not as easy as I have explained it. Physical passion is not all that is required, it is only one part. A larger part is your mind. You must allow your mind to completely open up, and allow the other person to feel and experience your deepest thoughts and desires. You must be truly be willing to do anything for them, to tell them your deepest darkest secrets, to throw your life on the line, and even willing give your life in order to save theirs. Or to put it simply, as humans say, that person must be or become your one truelove. It is the ultimate form of love and at the peak in the wild throws of lovemaking (Urahara's fan swished faster for a moment) if you truly open your mind and heart to the other person your inner worlds will merge, if only for a moment, but it will be enough to allow your zanpaku-tô to depart with its rightful owner.."

"I am sorry, Captain Kuchiki, Miss Kuchiki, that is the only way that you will be able to regain your powers."

Byakuya said nothing and Rukia refused to look at him, her face a mixture of shock, embarrassment,… and…suppressed excitement??

Byakuya finally spoke. "Is there a time limit?"

"Yes. This last bit of information was obtained from my own zanpaku-tô, other wise I would have not have known. Rukia, you have 60 days since the departure of your powers. If this date goes by and you have not regained you powers, you never will."

Rukia stared at her feet, her face more then a little red.

"I should also mention that in the few cases that this has happened, the female was always left with child afterwards. I don't know if this is a guarantee, but I just thought that you should be aware of the high chance that you will be left with child."

A child!!?? Rukia gasped. This was all happening so fast, only two months and she could be left pregnant?? Her mind suddenly became numb, the shock of it all was simply to much.

Byakuya sensing her high discomfort quickly stood. "Is there anything else that we need to know?"

"I have told you everything I was able to find out, Captain."

"Thank you." replied Byakuya quietly. He stared down at a still obviously shocked Rukia. Finally he risked the chance and gently picked her up in his arms.

Urahara watched calmly. His suspicions to the owner of Rukias powers only heightening when he watched how she jumped and blushed fiercely at his touch. He put her down when she hissed for him to do so. She turned without another word and hurried out the room, not looking back.

Byakuya hesitated before giving his thanks to Urahara and disappeared out the door after her.

"Take care of her Byakuya," he mused quietly. Urahara would never admit it out loud but he really did have a special place in his heart for the petite soul reaper. After all he had put her through he felt as if this event was just another kick in the gut to a difficult life, a life that not even the toughest soul reaper should have to live through.

---

Rukia and Byakuya walked silently back to their waiting portal. The whole way back she refused to even look at him, and kept a few paces ahead. Byakuya truly was at a loss for words. He stood calmly beside her as the portal opened and two hell butterflies came to them. With the silence continuing they passed through.

As soon as they arrived at the Kuchiki manor Rukia wordlessly turned and ran off. Byakuya watched her go, a big part of him wanting to go after her and a smaller part telling him that she probably needed her space. Truth be told the shock was only now starting to settle in for himself.

As Byakuya walked down the hall, it truly seemed to hit him. Was he really ready to marry her already? If she wanted her powers back it would be the only option. If she became with child she would be carrying the heir to the Kuchiki clan and there was no way the elders would accept a bastard heir. Although, he momentarily froze, they probably wouldn't even accept the idea of Rukia becoming his wife in the first place. He gritted his teeth, to everyone else Rukia was his sister and the idea of him marring his own sister (blood related or not) was simply scandalous.

Suddenly, feeling a presence, he looked up and found himself staring at Senbonzakura.

"Don't even consider giving up, Byakuya." she spoke sharply. "You both love each other, and I know perfectly well that you intended to marry her anyway. So don't let a bunch of old fools tell you differently."

"You make it sound to easy. Do you expect me to just walk in there and tell them that I intend to marry Rukia within two months? Just like that?"

"Yes." she simply said and disappeared in a swirl of petals. A moment later two voices floated through his mind.

"_You are not alone. We will help you."_

Byakuya's eyes hardened and his head lifted. Turning on his heel he marched the remaining hall with all the strength and vigor he could muster.

* * *

Later that night Rukia lay on her bed staring up at the still unfamiliar ceiling, her new Chappy plush cuddled to her chest. She had skipped dinner and was relieved when Byakuya hadn't sent the servants after her, as he had done on a few occasions in the past. Their situations were different now, she pondered, and she found that she was grateful for the privacy.

Rolling over, she sat up and walked to the door.

"Am I really ready to marry yet?" she whispered to the plush. Byakuya had not asked yet, but she knew it would happen. She knew him to well to expect otherwise. He would do what was right and their probable child would be born into a correct family.

Her eyes widened. A child. Her a mother, already?! That was the idea that scared her the most. While the idea of marrying and sharing a bed with Byakuya left her feeling slightly uneasy (and partially excited) the idea of her having a child so soon was just to much.

Her bottom lip trembled. Biting down on it with her teeth she refused to allow herself to cry. Only weaklings cried, and she was not weak! Fighting her feelings she didn't hear a knock on the door. Or even the second. A third never came.

Staring up at the moon she suddenly had an urge, and without another thought, turned on her heel and slipped from the room.

She never even saw Byakuya's surprised expression as he spotted her from where he stood at his own bedroom door. Opening his mouth he was about to speak up but when he saw her turn the other way and hurry down the corridor, away from him.

Sighing softly, Byakuya traced his hand slowly over the wood grains of his door. Closing his eyes he stood there for a moment before giving one glance back the way she had left before disappearing into the darkness of his room.

---

Rukia aimlessly wandered the Kuchiki halls. Not really knowing where she was heading she simply allowed her feet to led her. Much to her surprise, however, she soon found herself staring at the old varnished wood of her old bedroom. Grasping the handle she opened the door and stepped inside. Right away, even without most of her belongings, she felt home. Sniffing, she suddenly rushed for the bed and burrowed under the clean sheets. Cuddling up with her Chappy plush she curled up and closed her eyes. In moments she was fast asleep.

* * *

Rukia woke the next morning well after sunrise. Dreading a chance meeting with Byakuya, she just couldn't face him yet, she took her time getting ready in hopes of missing him at breakfast. Her hopes were realized when she hesitantly showed up in the dinning room to find it empty. Sitting at her usual spot, across from where Byakuya usually sat, she wordlessly allowed the servants to serve her breakfast. Chewing without tasting the food, she stared across the empty room and pondered her situation.

With the new morn her mind was clearer and the situation had already sunk itself in. Bringing her spoon to her mouth she truly considered what it would be like to be with Byakuya. The idea truly wasn't that awful, infact she found herself warming to the idea. She did love him, her mind wandered to their warm nights and shared kisses, her face heated. Sure their love was barely a week old, but she had known him for well over fifty years, and even though he hadn't given her all that much attention before, this last week had left a mark on her. Yes, truly the idea of wedding Byakuya wasn't a bad one at all…

"Hey Rukia whatcha doing?!"

Rukia looked up in surprise as Renji walked into the room.

"Renji!! How did you get in here?"

"Humph, the front door of course."

Rukia blinked and stared at her fiery haired friend.

"Captain gave me the day off. Never thought I'd see the day… and he suggested I come and visit."

So that's why he's here, Rukia smiled.

"Captain also wanted me to give you this. Apparently it just arrived at the office this morning."

Rukia looked up to see Renji bring forth a small paper wrapped package. Renji handing it over, stared over her shoulder as she moved her fingers over the small package. She could obviously feel that it was a book.

Truly wondering what it could be, she carefully pulled the paper off.

"It's a book?" Renji questioned behind her chair. Rukia resisted the urge to smack herself.

"Its… his journal….??"

"Who's journal? … Surely not Capti-"

"Thank you for bringing this Renji." Rukia cut in slipping the book in her robes. "You said you had the day off, what did you want to do?"

"Hmm, how bout we go down to the old district. Its been ages since we went there."

Rukia blinked in surprise. It was true, they hadn't been back for a long time. A genuine smile lit her features.

"We have to make sure to visit that old restaurant we would sometimes go to after we became soul reapers. Remember the one we couldn't afford to go to before but could easily after?"

"How could I forget," Rukia grinned. "I wonder if the old kite maker is still around there too?"

Getting up for the table she followed the energetic red head out the door and down the hall leading to the main doors. However an unusual commotion made her pause and momentarily head the other way. Looking at all the servants running around she motioned for one. Gasping the young man dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"What's going on?" Rukia questioned the servant.

"A shipment just arrived for the Lord" he replied before politely dipping his head and hurrying off to help.

A shipment?? Rounding a corner Rukia gasped.

"Whoa that's huge!"

Rukia stared wide eyed as the servants emerged from a doorway carrying the biggest wood crate Rukia had ever seen down the hall. Byakuya had ordered that?? What on earth could it be…? Rukia shook her head and put the mysterious box out of her mind. Taking Renji's arm (which simultaneously caused Renji to forget the crate as well) Rukia lead him out the front door.

* * *

For Rukia the day out with Renji was a welcome distraction. The friends walked at a leisurely pace down to the old districts. A genuine smile appearing on her face most of the time at seeing her old neighborhood again. Oh sure coming back brought by sad memories of the past, but it was such a sunny and happy day that it didn't do much to hamper their feelings.

Stopping at a familiar restaurant Renji treated Rukia to one of the many frozen treats the establishment provided. Sitting at the outdoor table Rukia watched a small group of children playing nearby. This was a slightly better part of the district so the children came from decent enough homes. They weren't obviously rich but not dirt poor either, having well made clothes and sandals on their feet. She watched as the children laughed and played, chasing each other in a game of tag.

Smiling she suddenly laughed out loud when one jumped in surprise when his friend tagged him. Rukia watched with delight as they all burst into more giggles and took off down the street, with not a care in the world.

One thing that Rukia always loved was children. She enjoyed watching them and she was good with them. They weren't afraid of her and always seemed to welcome her into their games without fuss.

Smiling, she found herself dreaming of playing with her own children. Of hearing them playing in the usually quiet Kuchiki halls, of tucking them into bed at night, of seeing Byakuya sitting with them on his lap while trying his best not to groan as the youngest pulled the Kenseikan from his hair. She smirked at the last thought, which brought her to another. What was Byakuya's thoughts on kids? She had asked him the other day in the park but he had talked his way out of a straight answer….

"Hey!! Earth to Rukia!"

She jumped as Renji's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"What's with you today? You keep zoning out on me."

"Sorry, Renji. I just have a lot of things on my mind."

Renji stared at her from across the small table. Before turning away with a huff. Rukia smiled ruefully.

"Come on, Renji. You said you were going to show me that new shop that opened up."

"Right," Renji brightened. "I know you'll love this place. They have a whole section for Chappy merchandise."

That's all Rukia needed to hear.

* * *

Later that day a very sparkling Rukia returned to the Kuchiki manner. Poor Renji was forced to accompany her, buried under the weight of the world's largest Chappy plush, and world's heaviest according to Renji. Rukia had scoffed at his grunts and groans as they walked back from the shop. She herself was carrying a few packages (and not all dealing with Chappy) and her wallet was considerably lighter.

On her way to her room (the new one) she suddenly stopped when she realized that Renji was no longer grunting and cursing behind her. Turning around she found him staring into one of the rooms with his eyes bugged out and his mouth hanging open.

"What's with the face Renji?" she asked moving over to his side. Looking into the room it only took moments for her face to have a similar expression.

"Why are you in my house again, Renji?" came a deep voice from behind them.

They both spun around and found themselves staring at Byakuya, who's eyebrow quickly rose at the sight of the Chappy in Renji's arms.

"A new weird fetish, Renji? Bykuya asked, referring to the giant plush, in a rare show of humor.

"Its mine, Bya-- er nii sama." Rukia spoke up, her face slightly flushed at seeing him. She suddenly squeaked when Renji dropped the giant plush on her head.

"Captain… what's that!!?" Renji asked staring back into the room, his eyes wide.

"Surely you know what a television is, Renji." Byakuya replied.

"Ya, but-"

"How long are you to remain in my home, Renji?" Byakuya interrupted, obviously annoyed.

Renji simply wasn't paying attention though, as he stepped into the large comfortable looking room, still staring at the huge television.

With Renji in the room Byakuya suddenly found himself alone with Rukia.

"I know you've been avoiding me." came his quiet voice, startling Rukia.

"I've had a lot to think about." she replied quietly, not looking at him.

"Did Renji give you the journal this morning?"

"…yes… but-"

Her words stilled when she suddenly felt his fingers brush hers. He had moved close to her side, and despite herself, she found her gaze driven up to his face. He wasn't looking at her, instead keeping a wary eye on Renji.

"We need to talk." he simply said.

Taking her hand they quietly walked down the hall and disappeared into the first available room… which happened to be a rather large store closet.

Byakuya turned to her and opened his mouth, but Rukia quickly placed a hand over his lips.

"I know what your going to say, Byakuya."

"Please let me speak first?" he asked from around her hand. She hesitated but then removed her hand, nodding for him to continue.

"I know you are aware of what must be done" (Rukia blushed) "But that is not to what I'm most concerned about. Rukia you are aware that if you become with child, my child, that you will be carrying the Kuchiki heir-"

Rukia stopped him again. "Byakuya, I've lived with this family long enough to know what's proper and what would be looked upon with scorn."

He opened his mouth again but Rukia cut him off again.

"Byakuya, I'm well aware that the Kuchiki clan will not accept a bastard heir, and I'm well aware of what must be done first… even if that is looked upon with scorn as well."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"I love you, Byakuya, and even though our love is barely a week old I… I will give my hand to you…if-"

This time it was him who cut her words off. Pressing his lips to hers he grinned when she gasped in surprise. He was still grinning when she pushed him back to arms length.

"So I'm assuming that that kiss was your way of telling me that you agree that we get marri-"

He cut her off again. This time pulling her close, his mouth by her ear. She was about to protest when his voice stilled her.

"Hush. Rukia, Renji is watching us."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"A simple hug is still explainable… but he has will find out sooner or later. Are you willing to tell him later face to face or let him find out now-?"

Rukia suddenly pressed her lips to Byakuya's in a passionate kiss. Gasping in surprise he realized that she had just made her decision. Byakuya accepted her wishes and willingly wrapped his arms around her, feeling a had slide up into his hair in response. Leaning into him she forcefully pushed him back causing a small grunt when his back bumped into the wall. It was only when Byakuya slid down the wall, taking Rukia with him, that they both distinctly heard the painful, slightly muffled, cry of dismay. That was quickly followed by loud uneven footsteps of a distressed man running away.

Rukia sat quietly, still in Byakuya's lap, staring back towards the now open door.

"He loves you," Byakuya said quietly.

Rukia looked back to Byakuya who was staring at the door as well.

"I know," she said softly. "I've known for a longtime now."

Byakuya looked at her in surprise.

"To me Renji was always like the big brother I never had…" her eyes widened slightly realizing what she had said. Looking up to Byakuya she was relieved to see no anger in his eyes… only sadness, which made her feel worse.

"I'm sorr-"

"Hush," he said placing a finger over her lips. "I understand what you meant."

They were both silent for sometime. Rukia closed her eyes and leaned her head against Byakuya's chest, the sound of his strong heart beat was all that was heard now, and she was glad.

"I hope he's okay."

"Renji, will get over it," Byakuya said. "He's strong and he'll bounce back… you'll see."

"I hope so," she whispered.

* * *

That night Rukia sat back in her new room, in her new bed. At first she had wanted to go back to her old room again, but she stubbornly turned and headed back to Byakuya's private wing and her new residence. Sleeping in her old room, while being more familiar, also gave her the sensation that she was running away, and Rukia Kuchiki did NOT run away.

Wanting a shower she picked up her box of toiletries (which still had yet to be unpacked) and went in search of the nearest bathroom. Byakuya had mentioned that his was now hers to use freely, yet even so, she had still never set foot inside it (having taking the time to run to her own in need). Now deciding that that would not do, she had almost not made it in time the last time, she stepped out of her room in search of it.

Figuring it must be fairly close she started with the doors closest. One reading room, two studies, and one highly embarrassing moment of walking in on two of the servants making out, and she still didn't find what she was looking for. Finally in frustration, she stormed to Byakuya's room and, without thinking of the consequences, barged right in without knocking. Luck was with her that day, as she found the room to be empty. Glancing around she was about to leave when something caught her eye: a door she had not noticed before. Moving over to the door she gingerly reached for the knob and turned. What met her eyes simply made her gasp.

She had found his bathroom and in Rukia's personal opinion, it was 'freakin huge'! Walking in she gingerly set her box of stuff on the edge of the sink before closing the door behind her. She felt like she was snooping a bit, but he had said she was free to use it after all…

Staring in awe at the shier size of the shower, she rummaged around in her box and pulled out her shampoo. Laying her bathrobe on a stool along with a towel she double checked that the door was locked, then quickly stripped down. Turning the water on she tested it with her hand and finding the temperature pleasant stepped in. She reached for her shampoo then pulled the curtains closed.

Never before had Rukia felt so small. Glancing around at the perfectly tiled space she estimated that at least 10 people could fit in here and their would be enough space for all their close family. These nobles sure had it all.

Shaking her head she unscrewed her shampoo then... "Crap, its gone!"

Stamping her foot she stared at the small rack hanging below the shower head which held a few bottles. Standing on her tip toes (man she felt short at that moment) she was barely able to touch the bottles. Grumbling she turned off the water and jumped for it. A smile spread over her face as her fingers wrapped around the nearest bottle. Landing with a slight splash (and almost loosing her balance in the process) she examined her catch.

Supper Shine Extra Volume Conditioner… in cherry flavor.

Rukia raised an eyebrow then suddenly grinned like an evil chimpanzee. So that's how Byakuya got that extra silky looking hair… she made a mental note of the title. You never know when you need proper blackmail material… even if it is for someone you love.

No matter how amusing her little discovery was, it didn't help in her look for shampoo. Shivering slightly she set the bottle aside and looked up at the last two remaining bottles.

Jumping again she caught the next one. Looking down at it she grinned in victory. Quickly turning the water back on she continued her shower.

---

Byakuya returned to his room at about the same time as Rukia's victory over the shampoo bottles. Surprised to find his door open he entered his room expecting the worst. At finding nothing out of place he headed for his bathroom but stopped when he heard the sound of running water.

Knowing it was Rukia, no one else dare use his personal bathroom, he instead walked to his dresser and reached for his night clothes.

Laying his pants and kimono on the bed he sat and reached up to begin the job of prying the Kenseikan from his hair. The hair ordainment wasn't all that difficult to set, but his hair had a tendency to tangle up in it during the day and it often was a chore to remove, and today was no exception.

Gritting his teeth, Byakuya was almost at his wits ends when a warm hand suddenly settled on his. Turning his head in surprise he relaxed when he saw that it was only Rukia. She had obviously just emerged from the shower, her hair was wet and her skin, what he could see of it as she was wrapped in a bathrobe, was freshly scrubbed and smelled refreshing. His heart quickened.

"Your only making it tangle worse. Here, let me do it."

Byakuya nodded slightly and let his hands fall into his lap. He closed his eyes though when she crawled up on his bed and moved close.

She started with the ones set on the side of his head, above his ear. Knowing that hair there was rather sensitive to pulling she worked carefully and gently. His soft hair felt simply wonderful against her fingers. Apparently the Supper Shine Extra Volume Conditioner was doing its job well. She grinned again suddenly.

In no time at all Rukia had successfully removed the stubborn hair accessories, although Byakuya's poor locks were in desperate need of combing. She giggled slightly when she stood up in front of him and beheld his rather disgruntled expression.

"Your welcome," she said grinning.

Byakuya sat for a moment, staring across the room, then suddenly stood in front of her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Thank you," he whispered into her wet hair. Breathing deeply he suddenly blinked in surprise. "You smell like me," he simply said causing Rukia to turn scarlet.

"I ran out of my own shampoo, and I forgot to bring soap…"

Byakuya chuckled slightly, "I don't mind at all."

He let her go after a moment and she stepped back. Reaching up, Rukia suddenly reached for his scarf, pulling it off his shoulders she held it in her hands.

Byakuya said nothing, he simply watched her.

Staring at the soft flawless fabric she allowed her memories to wander back over the last week. To think that she had actually used this precious item as a pillow…

Shaking her head she walked over to his closet and folded it neatly inside.

"Goodnight, Byakuya," she said smiling. Then she was gone. Slipping through the door into her own room.

After changing into her night kimono, Rukia flounced onto her bed with a determined face. Reaching for her Chappy plush (the one Byakuya had won her) she cuddled it close and crawled into the comfortable bed. Leaning over, she picked up the small journal that Byakuya had given her, and opening it, began to read.

* * *

To Rukia the following week went by in a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. She had continued to have her dinners with Byakuya and he was always there to wish her goodnight but other then that she honestly didn't see much of him. He kept her informed of the goings on, and there were a lot of them. Renji had apparently requested a transfer to a different squad and promptly refused to go anywhere near the 6th division until that was done. Because of this Byakuya was left to deal with Renji's work load as well as his own, plus he had been called in to discuss the matter with the head captain more then once. Byakuya had not told Rukia to many details about the meetings but what she got from it was that Byakuya was having a hard time straightening things out. The rumors didn't help either. Everyone was talking. Some mentioned that Renji had started drinking more, other said that he had been demoted and was protesting, while even more extreme ones even whispered about an affair between him and Byakuya. Really, Rukia pondered to herself, people needed to get a life.

Nothing much more was discussed about their upcoming marriage. While Byakuya had not officially come out and asked her she new it was coming. That day in the closet they had come to an understanding, both knowing what their future held and both willingly accepting it. Rukia could still hardly believe it. She was actually going to marry Byakuya, and within two months! However, her happiness caused from those thoughts soon died when she thought of the upcoming meeting with the clan elders. Byakuya was in the midst of arrange it and she knew, that during it Byakuya would announce his intentions. She honestly didn't know what to expect, and honestly, that meeting was what Rukia was currently fearing beyond all else.

Also, to help keep her mind off things, Rukia continued to read through the journal, often staying up late into the night. During those 7 days Rukia learned more about Byakuya then she had in the last 50 years she had known him. The journal itself was written at random points of his life. The portions she had read before were from his early child hood, but as she read deeper into the book she felt as though she was watching the progression of his life. The book itself wasn't all the big but Byakuya's printing was small (and grew extremely neater as the pages turned and he matured) and she took her time. Often rereading portions of it.

There were certain times that she felt as if she shouldn't be reading it. Times that she felt like she was snooping, and reading things that were simply to private for another's eyes, especially in his early teenage years. Her eyes widened in surprise when she got to the portion where a young Byakuya professed his undying love for a certain purple haired, golden eyed, feline that had the tendency to change form fairly often. Rukia raised her eyebrow at Byakuya's heated and descriptive paragraph about the first time she transformed from a cat into a human right in front of him. She smirked when that paragraph was followed by a graphic paragraph describing what would happen to you (the reader) if they should so happen to be reading this. She was truly surprised at how inventive a young Byakuya was, especially concerning different torture techniques.

Pressing her fingers to her lips she resisted the urge to giggle out loud

Despite all the awkward bit's what made gasp the most was one portion later in the book. She had one or two pages left in the book and when she turned the page and read the first line she felt her heart skip a beat.

"_Today I saw her"_

Hisana. Rukia gasped. Should she honestly keep reading? This was getting to personal. Sure she was curious of his past and she had always wondered how he had met her sister…. But… he had given the book to her, telling her to read it… and she was absolutely certain that he wasn't the kind of person to forget what was written in it.

Taking a deep breath she cast her eyes back to those faded pages and began to read.

"_Today I saw her. To put it simply, my breath caught in my throat and I knew, from that moment, that my life would never be the same. Keeping my distance I decided to simply watch her for a moment. Standing among her taller friends she seemed out of place at first, but as I watched I saw that spark of life that had charmed her friends around her. One of them said something and I watched as she smiled and then laughed. I felt my heart lurch and its pace quicken. I continued to watch as they, including her, moved off and disappeared inside the academy. Shifting slightly I nearly fell, my knees having gone weak. My heart quickened and placing a hand on my chest I cursed my weakness. Grinding my teeth I forced myself to empty myself of the feelings that were bubbling up inside me._

_I only saw her for a moment but all day I simply could not forget about her. I have always heard and scoffed at people that claimed they fell in love at first sight. But now… bah, it's simply my own weakness showing through again. I should do the responsibility thing and simply ignore her…_

_But how can I? I made a promise and this, would simply be breaking it entirely. I know what I have to do…But my heart… it hurts."_

Rukia's eyes widened at those last words. Reading this, his words so open and bare, made him seem so vulnerable and…normal. It was so strange… Honestly if she hadn't have spent the time with him out in the woods and in a different light, she would have never have believed it.

With her hand shaking slightly, and with more then one tear in her eye, she sat up and reached out for her glass of water on the nearby bedside table. Picking it up with shaky hands was not the best thing to do and she gasped when it slipped from her fingers and crashed to the floor. The shards of broken glass exploded over the carpet and struck her in her bear ankle. Crying out in surprise and more then a little pain she clamped her hand over it and pulled her now bleeding leg up. With her knee resting under her chin she could distinctly feel blood pooling under her hand.

"Rukia!? What happened, what's wrong?"

She gasped as she heard Byakuya's voice from the other side of the door.

"Its noting, I just dropped a glass. You don't ha-"

Her words were cut off as the door opened and he stuck his head in. His eyes widened slightly at seeing her position and he quickly rushed to her side.

"Let me see."

"Oh, no its fine. Its not deep at all."

He ignored her protests and removed her hand, which was cold he noted. His eyes widened at the blood. He shot a hard look up at her and she winced. Sitting on the edge of the bed he gently took her foot and placed it in his lap. His fingers expertly seeking the shards.

Rukia closed her eyes, preparing herself for the pain of removal but was more surprised at the feeling of his gentle warm fingers touching her skin. She felt her face heating and was glad that his attention was focused in her ankle.

"The glass has to removed first before I can heal it," he reminded her suddenly giving her another stern look.

Normally a smart remark would have been forthcoming but when his dark eyes met hers it died on her lips. "Yes, Byakuya…" she managed to whisper looking away, her face a shade redder.

"I see you still blush in my presence," he remarked quietly, which only caused her face to go even redder yet. Mentally she promised herself to that this would be the last blushing fit infront of him.

"I'm sorr-" Her words were cut off with a gasp of pain as a Byakuya successfully removed a rather large shard.

"My apologies." he murdered, his head was down in concentration and his loose hair hung down, obscuring his features from view.

She sighed with relief as he gently placed his hand over the wounds and allowed his healing powers to flow into her skin. The sensation was pleasant and warm, and she allowed herself to fall away from her surroundings and just feel his power. So it was with surprise when she finally noticed he had finished healing and the warmth was caused simply from his hands which were gently caressing her leg. Her eyes widened as he suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to her bare leg, right below her knee. Smirking slightly he let her go and knelt down beside her bed and began gathering up the broken pieces.

Rukia spared a glance at her now healed and flawless leg a moment before burying them under her covers. Making sure her kimono was still tied tightly she lay on her side and watched him. Having gathered up all the larger pieces he ran his hands over the rug looking for small fragments. His long loose hair still hung over his face and obscured a clear view of it. Instead, despite herself, she then found her gaze drawn instead to his toned chest and torso that was now more then slightly visible from her angle as she looked down on him. He was wearing that dark silk kimono again with his sleeping pants under them. The kimono was only loosely tied and its neckline had separated all he way to his waist, leaving her a wonderful view of his very rarely seen torso and… that neck… she smirked suddenly… remembering something she had read in his journal.

"I see your reading the journal I left you." he suddenly said, not looking up.

She jumped. "Oh yea, I just got to the part where you met Hisana."

Byakuya looked up sharply and Rukia reached over and showed him the page she had been reading from.

He stared at it for a moment. "That's not about Hisana."

"What?" she said looking truly surprised. "But it said something about love at first sight, and a promise, and…" she trailed off as he moved to sit on the bed beside her lying form.

"Rukia," Byakuya spoke quietly. "Did you ever once see Hisana's name mentioned?"

"What?"

Byakuya sighed. "Rukia, sometimes you truly are dense."

"Hey!" her eyes shimmered with anger.

Byakuya blew out a sigh and smoothed the angry wrinkle in her brow with a gentle finger. "Did you ever realize that it was you I was writing about the whole time, and not Hisana?"

"What?!" she gasped her eyes going wide.

He smiled softly, leaned down, and gently pressed a warm kiss to her surprised lips.

"That was the first day I spotted you. The promise I mentioned was the one I had made to Hisana, the one about finding you."

Her lips formed an 'o' and she then she smirked. "I never knew that you had a crush on Yoruichi when you were younger."

Byakuya's eyes widened for a moment then softened.

"Rukia, I gave you the journal to read freely so long as you keep what is mentioned within its pages between us."

"I know." She grinned then reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down with her.

Bykauya's eyes went as large as saucers when she pressed her mouth to the hollow of his throat. Her tongue slipped out and tickled his sensitive flesh teasingly, causing a moan to slip from his mouth, before passionately kissing her way up his slender neck to his ear.

"And if I don't keep your secrets will you punish me?" she whispered huskily in his ear which was followed by a seductive lick.

Byakuya suddenly unwound her arms from him and sat up. "Goodnight, Rukia."

She grinned evilly as she watched him make his way to his own room, on slightly shaken legs. Who knew that the great Kuchiki Byakuya had a supper sensitive neck. Rukia grinned, remembering the entry where an extremely happy Byakuya had been presented with the great family heirloom, the Kuchiki scarf. To everyone else it was simply the symbol of the scarf that mattered. To Byakuya it was the excuse to finally cover his neck and keep it away from the teasing touches of a playful amber eyed feline (who just so happened to know of that particular weakness).

Rukia happily reached over and placed the book on the night side table. Smiling she turned off the light and allowed herself a little chuckle. For once, she had bested Byakuya.

"By the way Rukia, tomorrow at 2:00 we have a meeting with the elders. I expect you to be there."

Her smile vanished in a moment as Byakuya's voice echoed in her ears. Tomorrow.....

* * *

**Oh goodness, I simply can not express how sorry I am for taking this long to update. I have been so very busy lately and honestly writing is just not on my top list of priorities. I will try and have the next chapter written and updated as soon as I can but I can't make any guarantees that it won't be another long wait.  
**

** I am aware that this chapter was more serious (and kind of sad in places *sniffs* poor Renji ) so I tired to lighten it in places (the bathroom scene especially). I hope that helped. ****I finally have this story all planned out (I usually just randomly start writing) and I have the ending partially written out as well. Don't worry though, there are still a fair few chapters to go yet before it ends.. and I am planing a sequel. So fear not I will be back as soon as I can. **

**So thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed (I still can't believe I passed 100 reviews *is excited*) but as I've said before it's the reviews that keep me writing. So if your enjoying it please let me know, and who knows I may just have the next chapter posted sooner then expected. *many hugs***


	12. Chapter 12: I’ll Take Care of You

********

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**Chapter 12 I'll take care of you**

Rukia woke with the coming morn. Opening an eye she peered across her now sunlit room. Grunting, she rolled over and was about to burrow back into her soft covers when an unusual noise met her ears.

Sitting up, she titled her head and listened hard. There it was again. A kind of muffled hacking sound. Now fully awake, and more then a little curious, she slipped a long dressing gown over her night clothes and moved to her door. She stopped when she heard it again, this time coming from back in the direction of where she had been. Moving back she suddenly stopped at the door leading to Byakuya's room and, now a little worried, pressed her ear to the door. Her eyes widened when she heard it again, this time much louder and now she knew it was the sound of coughing.

Tapping on the door, she called his name and when no answer was heard she carefully pushed it open and stuck her head in.

At first she was surprised to even still find him in his room, as he was usually gone already, but now he stood, looking very disheveled, leaning on his dresser.

Rukia, now alarmed, hurried to him and, ignoring his protesting, turned him around to face her. Dark sunken eyes and fevered skin met her surprised eyes. A deep wheezing cough suddenly had him turning away from her, which finally left him holding on to the dresser again with shaky arms.

"Byakuya, your sick!" she exclaimed, her voice full of worry.

"I don't get sick." he wheezed back glaring at her, his eyes feverish.

"My butt, you don't," she muttered moving in close. She ignored his feeble protests, moved his hair from his face, and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Your burning up!" she exclaimed. "You are not going anywhere but back in bed today."

"Don't be foolish, we have the meeting with the elders today."

"It will be postponed. You can't see them like this," she replied her voice firm.

"Rukia-"

"Byakuya Kuchiki, you are not leaving this room today! You will get in bed and stay there even if I have to force you!"

He stared openly at her. Never before had he heard her talk this way to him before. This was the firm unbending voice she often used with her close friends. Despite his extreme annoyance at being ill, he couldn't help but smile inwardly.

Weekly he shuffled back to sit on the edge of his made bed. He watched curiously as she, instead of going to him, turned and headed to his closet. Rummaging around it she at last turned back to him carrying a pair of dark blue flannel pajamas.

"Here," she said tossing them at him. "I'm going to inform them about the meeting change. While I do so, put those on and go straight to bed."

He looked up, about to protest, but at seeing her firm expression, standing with her hands on her hips, he knew it was no use.

* * *

Nothing drove Byakuya more crazy then the feeling of being useless, and that's exactly how he felt at that moment. Sitting on his bed he grunted in annoyance as he tried to do the buttons up on his top. His head just felt so woozy and dizzy and he couldn't concentrate or see straight, and even the simple movements of his fingers was an effort. Never before could he remember being this sick. He knew it was from the time in the forest, and most likely caused from being wet in the cold wind, but at the time he was confident that he wouldn't come down with anything… after all he could count on his fingers all the times he had been sick and he'd still have a few fingers left.

Cursing under his breath as the tiny button slipped from his fingers yet again he didn't hear the door open.

Now dressed in a pale pink kimono, and with her face washed and hair combed Rukia truly felt ready for the day. She had informed the head servant that Byakuya was ill and that he was not to be disturbed. The good-natured elderly man had offered to send for the 4th division but Rukia politely declined, preferring to go there herself if needed. She did however give him instructions about the meeting. His face whitened a bit but he told her it would be done. She also got him to inform the cook that she wanted some simple chicken soup made. Having grown up in the poor part of town Rukia had developed a firm understanding that sometimes the best thing to get over something was simply healthy food and a good rest.

It was however, with surprise, that when she opened the door and found him sitting on the edge of his bed struggling to get his shirt buttoned. Hurrying over to him, she slapped his hands away and slowly did it up herself. He refused to look at her the whole time, to ashamed in his own weakness to look her in the eyes. He did look up when he felt her small hands reach up and brush his loose hair from his forehead.

"Your getting worse," she said, her hand on his forehead.

He blinked and wavered, finally falling forward in a dead faint. Rukia gasped as his weight landed on her. Grunting, she reached over and pushed back the covers. Carefully she managed to guide his unconscious weight into his bed. He wasn't a big man, more tall then anything, but Rukia wasn't large herself and his weight was almost to much for her to manage. Gasping and slightly disheveled Rukia finally stood and stared down at him, now laying comfortably among the soft sheets. Knowing how deadly a high fever could be she quickly made up her mind.

Hurrying from the room, she dashed down the halls. Word had spread among the staff of his condition and whoever she passed stared at her with a worried expression. Not paying any attention to them she practically flew out the front doors and hurried as fast as she could to the 4th division.

* * *

"Oh, Miss Rukia, Welcome!"

Rukia gasped andbent down, resting her hands on her legs, and breathed deeply trying to regain her breath. Looking up she smiled at a cheerful Hanatarô.

"Hello, Hanatarô. Is your captain around I need to speak to her urgently."

"She's rather busy at the moment, I'm afraid. Is it urgent?"

"Lord Byakuya is gravely ill and has a high fever."

"I'll inform her right away." he said and hurried out of the room.

Rukia stood, breathing easier, and glanced around the clean, bright room.

"A high fever you say? What temperature?"

Rukia looked up as the pretty dark haired captain swiftly moved into the room, Hanatarô at her heels.

"I didn't check," Rukia admitted ruefully, "I couldn't find a thermometer, but I know enough about fevers to know that his is getting dangerous."

"Where is he?" she asked from where she was digging around in a drawer.

"In his bed, in the Kuchiki manner. He wanted to go to work but I wouldn't let him."

"That man would work till he dropped if he had it his way." muttered Unohana. "At least he did what he was told, for once. You two must be getting along well if you have that power over him"

Rukia looked up in surprise but Unohana was already heading out the door witha bag in her arms. Hurrying Rukia found herself almost having to run to keep up with the tall captain.

Unohana seemed to know where she was going as she entered the Kuchiki halls. Servants bowed respectfully as she passed but she paid them no heed. Right now her patient was all that mattered. Rukia still trotted after her amazed at the powerful aura the captain gave off.

Unohana did however allow Rukia to gain the lead and waited for her to open Byakuya's door, he was a noble after all and sick or not he still required respect. But as soon as she beheld the man laying still unconscious in his bed all reserve went out the door.

Hurrying to his side she touched her hand to his head for only a moment then opened her bag and began digging through it.

"Can I help?" Rukia asked rather timidly.

"Yes, please bring some tea, and fetch Captain Kuchiki a fresh pitcher of water."

Tea? Rukia knew very well that she was simply given these tasks to get her out of the room and out of the captains hair. Sighing, she left the room and headed to the kitchens.

* * *

Unohana was just emerging from the room when Rukia returned carrying a large tray.

"Oh good your back." said the 4th division captain.

"How is he?" Rukia asked the concern obvious on her face.

"He has the flue, and a bad case of it. I left his medicine on the dresser with instructions. He must be given it every two hours while he fever lasts. Once its broken continue giving it to him every morning and night for the next three days. He should be back on his feet by then. But until that time make sure he stays in bed and gets plenty to drink. However, if something happens and he gets worse please send for me right away."

"Alright, thank you for your help Captain."

"Its what I do, dear."

Unohana hesitated for a moment and Rukia looked on in curiosity when the captain took the tray from her and set it aside.

"May I speak to you privately for a moment?" she suddenly asked, her voice quiet.

"Of course, " Rukia said now more then a little curious. "We can talk in here."

Unohana followed Rukia in to Byakuya's private library which sat across from his room. Turning to her, the 4th captain wasted no time in coming to her point.

"How long has Captain Kuchiki had your powers?"

Rukia gasped.

"About two weeks now," Rukia finally said after her surprise had stilled.

"You're probably wondering how I knew, correct?"

Rukia nodded.

"Its nothing special, but I've always had an extremely great sense of people spiritual powers even of they're hiding it. How are you managing?"

"I'm alright," Rukia admitted. "But it was really strange at first."

"I can only imagine," said Unohana quietly. "Can I tell you a story?"

Rukia looked at the woman in surprise, before nodding.

"I've never told anyone this before, and I never thought I would, as I never imagined this situation would come up… but now that it has." Unohana looked straight at Rukia but without really seeing her.

"When I died and made my journey to the soul society I was as normal and powerless as any common person. I had no skills nor spiritual power. I did, for some unknown reason, have knowledge of traditional healing and the skills associated with that. Because of those skills I was soon recognized for that and in a very short time had become known as a skilled and very successful healer. All of the local towns people came to me with their sick and injured, to scared to seek out more powerful individuals with spiritual healing powers.

"So one day I was quietly tending my shop, I sold herbs as well, when two men came in carrying a third. He was badly wounded and when I inquired about the nature of his injuries and where he had acquired them both men quickly backed out of my shop simply saying that they just found him on the side of the road and knew nothing more.

"Before I even began my exam I knew it was a loosing battle and that no matter what I did he would die. So preparing some herbs that would ease his pain before the end I suddenly felt a presence. Spinning around I found myself face to face with a cloaked and hooded figure. I immediately demanded his or her name but received no answer. Instead I watched in suspended shock as the stranger raised a gloved hand and, pulling off the glove to reveal white skin, he reached out and grabbed my wrist. As soon as its skin touched mine I knew. It was the mans zanpaku-tô. In a last desperate measure to save his life his own zanpaku-tô had abandoned him for me in order for me to acquire the skills to save its previous owners life.

"Knowing at this point I had no other choice I embraced the offered power and without even knowing how pushed the darkness of death from the strangers immediate future.

"Minazuki had simply explained that this technique was 'The Last Desperate Act' and was to remain a secret. However, I was blessed with a kind and patient zanpaku-tô and it just so happened that his skills were in the healing line. And he was powerful, oh so powerful. I had never in my life felt such strength flowing through my veins. I felt as if I had never lived before this moment. It was pure strength.

"The stranger woke the following morning. I had placed him in the spare bedroom, and I knew as soon as I heard the heart wrenching cry that he knew. Stumbling into my room he stared at me with pure and utter hatred. Wielding I knife, I never knew he had, he came at me, demanding that I return his powers (which he knew I had) or he would kill me. I tried to explain that it wasn't possible and he dived at me, the knife aimed at my throat. I dodged and was about to flee when something stopped me and I looked back. Minazuki had reformed and was now blocking the strangers way. The pure rage and despair I saw in that mans eyes will forever haunt my dreams.

"Finally giving one last cry of defeat he bolted from my store. They found him three days later with a cord around his neck hanging from a tree."

Rukia stared her eyes wide. Never would she have believed it if Unohana hadn't have said it herself.

"I've never told anyone the story of how I gained my powers…and if they knew…"

"Its alright," Rukia said quietly. "I won't tell anyone."

Unohana stared at Rukia. Her eyes filled with understanding sorrow. "I had hoped to never hear of that happening again… and yet here you sit."

Rukia looked down at her hands. "I don't blame Byakuya."

Unohana said nothing. She just sighed and finally stood, bringing Rukia up with her. Taking the younger woman's hands in her own she stared directly into her eyes.

"You love him don't you?"

Rukia nodded not even surprised that the woman had figured it out.

Unohana sighed. "The feelings you must be feeling now… child, I don't envy you."

"We found a way to regain my powers-"

"Hush, yes I know of that." Rukia's eyes widened this time again. "I was told by Minazuki after I had finished examining Captain Kuchiki just now. I guess he felt sorry for me, the shock of seeing Byakuya with two zanpaku-tô was almost to much…. Do you think its going to work?"

"All I… we ..can do is believe," Rukia replied.

"Good luck, child," Unohana whispered then she did something Rukia would never have believed. The Captain of the 4th division pulled her close and hugged her.

"Do one favor for me?" she asked when she had let go of Rukia.

"Anything."

"Make sure I get an invitation to the wedding."

Rukia smiled. "You didn't even have to ask.," she said.

Unohana smiled and swept from the room, her white captains coat swirling around her.

"Remember, dear, give him a dose every two hours until the fever breaks."

Rukia nodded.

"Oh yes and before I forget. This is for you." she handed Rukia a small pill bottle. "Take one every day until he gets better. It will prevent you from catching his sickness."

Rukia took the bottle and slipped it in her clothing.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"Good luck," Unohana said and then she was gone.

* * *

Rukia returned to Byakuya's room only moments later. He was still out cold.

Moving to the dresser she picked up the bottle left by the Captain. Reading its label she fetched a teaspoon and gingerly approached Byakuya's bed.

He was laying on his side with his slightly tangled hair splayed out across the pillows. Sitting on the bed beside his head she gingerly unscrewed the bottle. Taking a whiff her eyes suddenly went crossed at the pungent smell. If it tasted only half as bad as it smelled poor Byakuya was in for a world of pain.

Carefully pouring the dark orange liquid into the spoon she, oh so carefully, moved it to his lips. Byakuya, even in his sleep, must have sensed this gross concoction heading his way as he suddenly turned his head and rolled over, away from her.

"Damnit!" Rukia cursed as the teaspoon spilled and its contents splashed across his black hair.

"Oh, crap!" Rukia exclaimed her eyes wide. Byakuya was so gonna kill her for that…and already the pungent odor was beginning to spread.

Knowing that she had to try again she caped the bottle then gingerly crawled over him to the other side of the bed, where she found that his face was buried in the pillows.

Grumbling, she placed her hand on his shoulder and another on his chest and tried to push him onto his back. His unconscious body flatly refused.

Gritting her teeth she tried again this time succeeding but failing at the same time when, in his sudden movement, caused her to loose her balance and fall over him. Pushing herself up, with a slight pink tint to her cheeks, she stared down at him.

"You're such a trouble maker," she hissed as she reached for the bottle and spoon. Sitting up, and yet to realize that she was sitting on his stomach, she was about to try pouring the liquid into the spoon when she realized was a bad position it would be for him to have liquid shoved into his mouth. Knowing she was to weak to get him into a sitting position she suddenly had a brain storm. Leaping from the bed, she dashed next door to her room where she scooped up the giant Chappy plush. Returning she, after much grunting and pushing, managed to get Byakuya up into a sitting position with the Chappy behind him leaning up against the headboard.

Grinning in success, she refilled the spoon and slipped it between his slightly parted lips. Despite herself she sighed in relief when she saw him swallow, although when she spotted the sticky matted spot in his hair that happy feeling faded a bit.

Sighing she placed the bottle on the dresser, beside a clock, and carefully removed the plush from the bed. Carefully, she moved him backdown in to a sleeping position. Putting her hand on his head she frowned in worry. He was still so hot and his breathing was still coming hoarsely. Sitting on his pillow, with his head beside her she stared down at the man she loved and her heart trembled. Suppose he didn't get better? What if something happened and Captain Unohana had it wrong? And what if…?

Rukia looked away. She was being foolish. No way would Byakuya die of something as simple as a flew… but still…

She suddenly realized that she need to do something. Sitting here with nothing to occupy herself was just making her worry for nothing. Glancing down at him again, her eyes fell on his sticky hair. Her eyes brightened.

Leaping from the bed, she dashed to the bathroom. Finding a small bucket she filled it with warm soapy water then returned with a soft wash cloth and a few towels.

Lifting his hair she placed a towel beside his head and his hair over that. Dipping the wash cloth in the water and wringing it out so it wouldn't drip all over she gently began washing the medicine from his hair. The darn stuff was sticky and incredibly suborn but eventually she began to see it slowly disappear.

Finally after sometime she sat up in success. Rinsing out the wash cloth she then gently bathed his face and neck, cleaning the sweat from his flushed skin. Studding his features she watched fascinated as his long black eyelashes twitched when his eyes moved under the lids.

"Gods, he's beautiful," she murmured staring at his perfect features. With those looks and his money he could have had any woman he wanted… and yet he stayed single and alone… only choosing her after fifty years of isolation.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she whispered still staring at him.

Moving from the bed she retrieved the towels and carried everything back to the bathroom. Returning she scoped up his brush and moved to sit beside him again. Placing his head in her lap she began gently brushing out his hair as best as she could. Looking up at the clock she found that he was due for his medicine in about a half hour. Smiling she simply continued to brush his hair, even after she had found and eliminated every tangle.

The second dose of medicine went better, and to her great relief she found that his temperature had gone down just a bit. It was not a lot, but it was a start at least and it made her feel much more relieved.

To pass the time she briefly went down to the kitchens to see if lunch was ready. Practically the whole morning her stubborn stomach had continually reminded her that she had skipped breakfast.

Returning with a heaping tray of simple, yet healthy food she sat it down on his bed and proceeded to gobble it down.

So it was, with her mouth full, when she felt the mattress shift. Looking up she gasped in delight when she saw his eyes flicker open.

"Do I smell food?" he asked groggily.

"Yesbh" she exclaimed her mouth full.

He glanced up at her, his eyes squinting in the light. She swallowed

"Are you hungry?"

"Not particularly. I'm just thirsty."

Rukia didn't need to be told twice. Retrieving a glass from the tray she poured him a full glass of water. Moving over to his side she gently helped him up into a sitting position. Protesting at first Byakuya finally allowed her to hold the glass to his lips where he drank thirstily. Finishing the glass Rukia offered asecond which he drank to. Finally he fell back on the bed with a sigh.

"You can not believe the bad taste that was in my mouth." he muttered darkly.

Rukia sweat dropped. "I can imagine," she whispered.

"I had the worst possible dream as well. First someone was trying to poison me, then a giant pink rabbit attacked my head, and finally an evil monkey midget tried to drown me." Byakuya shuddered. "It was awful."

Rukia sweat dropped a second time. An evil monkey midget?? She found she didn't like the sound of those words.

"What time is it?"

"Noon," she answered. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," he murmured, rolling over.

Rukia's jaw dropped.

Regaining her composure she glanced over at the clock and winced. Two hours had passed again.

"Um Byakuya, its time to take your medicine again."

"What medicine?"

"Um, well I was worried, so I went and got Captain Unohana to come and take a look at you. She said you have this badflew that's been going around and so she left with instructions for you to take this medicine every two hours until your fever goes down."

Byakuya rolled over and stared at the bottle that Rukia now held.

"Fine," he simply said and watched as Rukia pored the liquid into the spoon again.

"I don't think it tastes very good," she muttered wrinkling her nose.

"I've probably had worse," he muttered lifting his head and accepting the spoon.

Rukia watched with growing concern as his eyes abruptly closed and a shudder ran through his body.

"Water," he gasped.

This time he drank three glasses before he was satisfied.

"That woman. I will never forgive her for this." he muttered laying back down. Rukia, who stood confused, watched as he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The afternoon passed slowly and uneventfully. Rukia spent sometime out in the garden. The day was sunny and warm and leaving the door open to his room, let in a wonderfully refreshing breeze. Bloom remained by her side while she sat outside, content to sit on the wood planking that served as a step to the garden. Byakuya continued to sleep in his bed, rolling over now and again. Every two hours Rukia managed to give him his medicine again without waking him, as he needed his rest. And so the hours passed.

Her mind continually wandered by to the story Unohana had told her. What a strong woman she had been to bear all that pain. Rukia only hoped she could be that strong one day. Oddly enough, she now felt much closer to the woman. She had not had to much contact with her in the past, only the occasional visits to the 4th division when she was sick or injured, and even those times it was usually the staff that she saw more. Sighing she placed her chin in the palm of her hands and stared across the garden.

---

About a hour before dinner Byakuya woke again. Rukia had just managed to get him up into a sitting position again, with his back leaning against her giant plush, when his eyes flickered and opened.

"What-"

Rukia quickly slipped the spoon into his mouth before he could protest. Although she was quick with another glass of water.

"Are you getting hungry yet?" she asked after he finished gulping the water down.

Byakuya was about to reply but was stopped when his stomach grumbled, answering for him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you feel any better?"

"Maybe a little," he admitted.

She pushed his hair back and felt his head. Still hot but not burning as before. She didn't notice him close his eyes and smile slightly at her touch.

"Hmm… well you woke right on time. The servants just brought supper."

"Well it does smell good," he murmured starting at the laden and covered tray. Rukia's eyes followed his look.

"Oh, no. That's mine, this is yours," she said revealing a second covered platter.

"What's-"

"Chicken noodle soup!" she exclaimed removing the silver cover. She blinked in surprise when he suddenly wrinkled his nose and looked away.

"I don't like chicken soup," he replied.

Rukia stared then her gaze hardened.

"Well you have to eat it," she simply said and it was not a question.

Now it was Byakuya's turn to be surprised.

"Chicken noodle soups is one of the best things you can eat when your sick. Its healthy and nutritious and besides who in their right mind wouldn't like it when their not feeling well?"

"Well me for one," he muttered.

"Byakuya Kuchiki you will eat your soup, and I'm going to sit here until you do so!"

He stared at her firm and slightly angry eyes. Knowing it was no use, he reached over to the bowl but his hand was promptly smacked away.

"what?-"

Rukia cut himoff by suddenly filling the spoon and quickly shoving it in his mouth. He simply glared at her with his famous Kuchiki Death Glare™ but it had little to no effect on her.

So poor, sick, Byakuya had to sit through the very undignified procedure of her feeding him soup (as she refused to let him have the spoon to feed himself) that he cared very little for.

"If anyone ever saw me now…"

"They would have to deal with me," she simply said.

---

The rest of the evening was spent quietly. Byakuya remained awake for the most part, secretly watching Rukia from where she sat in the doorway to the garden. The evening breeze was causing him to shiver a bit but he didn't want to disturb her. She was sitting staring up at the sky with Bloom resting comfortably in her lap. Wanting to join her he gingerly slid to the edge of the bed. Laying down his head didn't feel to bad but as soon as he pushed himself into a sitting position the world swam and began to spin again.

Cursing his own weakness, Byakuya squeezed his eyes closed in an effort to make the world right itself. Opening one eye he was momentarily relieved to see that things had indeed stilled. Gritting his teeth he carefully placed one bare foot on the carpeted floor.

---

Rukia sat, lost in her own though, and stared up at the sky. The evening was pleasantly cool yet the warmth caused from Bloom sleeping in her lap was enough to keep the chills away. So lost in her thoughts was she, that she didn't hear Bykauya's unsteady footsteps. It was only when he suddenly sat down beside her that she noticed his presence.

"What are you doing up?" she exclaimed at seeing his pale (more then usual) face.

"You looked so peaceful sitting here, so I thought I'd join you," he said quietly staring out at the now setting sun.

"You shouldn't be up yet," she scolded reaching her hand up to test his temperature. He scoffed and moved her hand away, instead placing it in his, his fingers intertwining with hers. His other hand went around her waist pulling her against his side. She smiled slightly, despite her worry, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of me," he finally said.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Your not recovered yet," she muttered.

Byakuya sighed.

---

Sometime later Rukia helped him get to the bathroom on very unsteady feet.

"Are you alright in there?" she called.

A grunt from the other side of the door was all the answer she got.

She paced back and forth while she waited for him and every time she heard a noise she jumped in surprise. Finally Byakuya emerged, looking more then a little queasy. His skin was sickly white and he had broken out in a sweat.

"I told you not to get up before!" she scolded, helping him back to his bed. Byakuya answered with another grunt as he settled down into the bedding. Never before could he remember being this sick and physically tired. Rukia watched with concern as his eyelids drooped.

"Oh, don't go to sleep yet!" she exclaimed hurrying over to the dresser that held his medicine.

Byakuya glared heatedly at the bottle when she approached him.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he croaked after the foul liquid ran down his throat, making him gag.

"I am sorry, but it can't be helped."

He grunted in reply. Looking up he watched as she moved to her own door. It was late and she was probably going to her own bed to sleep. Opening it she stopped when she heard his voice.

"Rukia come here for a moment," Byakuya said quietly.

Looking up in surprise, she saw Byakuya's serious expression, before hurrying over to his bed side.

"What's wrong?" she asked, the concern evident on her face.

He motioned for her to come closer, which she did, crawling up on his bed to sit beside him.

She squeaked in surprise when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her down with him, and supposedly fell asleep with his head nuzzled on her chest. Rukia blinked in surprise and felt her face heat a bit. Blowing his hair from her mouth, it had fallen all over her, she stared down at his sleeping face. Reaching up she gently began running her fingers through his hair, combing it gently. She paused when he murmured contently and she felt his arms tighten around her pulling her tighter against him. Resting her chin on the top of his head she stared at the clock on the dresser across the room. In only two hours she'd have to give him his medicine again. Knowing very well that she couldn't allow herself to fall asleep she lay there warm in his arms with the weight of his head on her breast and stared out the window.

Despite Byakuya's sickness she found this moment quite enjoyable. The warmth of his body soon had hers comfortably warm as well, and to a person that was always cold, was a lovely change. It was a change that also left her feeling increasingly sleepy. The lovely smell, his smell, of cherry blossoms gently caressed her bringing her ever closer to dreamland. Plus the oh so comfortable bed didn't help matters either. So in the end, all these obstacles soon beat her plan of staying awake as, ever so slowly, it became harder and harder to open her eyes.

* * *

The following morning Rukia woke well after the sun had risen. Byakuya in his weakened state was still sound asleep. The first thing she noticed was how comfortable and warm she was. The second thing she noticed was the wet spot on the shoulder of her robes. She smirked. Byakuya in his sleep, was drooling on her and for some silly reason she found that highly amusing.

As she woke more fully she distinctly became aware of the feeling of his body against hers. His arms were possessively around her waist and she could feel the weight of one of his legs draped over hers. They must have had unknowingly moved around a bit at night for his head was now nestled in the crook of her neck with the tip of his nose brushing her bare skin.

Instead of blushing madly as she had done in the past, she simply smiled and rolled up on her side now facing him completely and snuggled closer, wrapping her own arms around his slender waist. _What a lovely way to wake up in the morning,_ she thought as his breath warmed her collarbone.

She was almost asleep again when she felt him stir. Sighing in disappointment, she loosened her hold on his waist and waited for him to wake fully. While she waited she suddenly lifted a hand and, shifting his hair aside, and placed her hand on his forehead. Much to her relief, Rukia found that Byakuya's fever had subsided. He was still warm but not nearly as a badly as the previous day. Removing her hand she found herself staring into slightly blurry dark eyes.

"Morning," she whispered hugging him.

"Good morning," he whispered thickly.

"You thirsty?" she asked.

He nodded and she slid off the bed.

---

A few hours before noon a servant arrived informing them that the elders had agreed on a new date for the meeting; six days from today. Byakuya sighed in relief at hearing that. He glanced at his bedside table. There were still things he had wanted to do before that ill fated meeting and this gave him the perfect chance to do just as he had wished from the beginning. So maybe, just maybe, getting sick wasn't all that bad. Oh sure the medicine tasted like a skunk that had been beaten to death by an old cabbage, but at least he had more time to spend with Rukia. He had seen even yet another side of her, and in a single day, their relationship had strengthened even more.

"Lunch is almost ready," she said moving to his bedside. "Do you feel well enough to eat regular food, or would you like some more chicken soup?"

The look on his face almost made her giggle.

"Get me a fresh kimono please, I have to get out of these." he said sitting up.

Rukia glanced at his wrinkled flannel pj's for a moment then turned and moved to his closet.

"Which one do you want?" she asked staring at the rows of clothing.

"Any one is fine," he answered wearily.

Rukia stared at them a moment before choosing a simple black one.

Not bothering with the buttons Byakuya simply pulled the pajama top over his head. Tossing it aside he took the kimono from a slightly flushed Rukia. Tilting his head (and causing his hair to fall over a bare shoulder) he stared at her with a bemused expression.

"Your still not used to seeing me like this?" he asked, amusement obvious in his voice.

"It's n -not that…You-"

Byakuya smirked and suddenly reached for her, pulling her close and causing her face to indeed go crimson.

"You slept with me when I was like this, remember?"

That sentence didn't help poor Rukia's embarrassment.

"That was at night," she finally managed to whisper. "It was dark, I couldn't see you clearly."

"What difference would that make?" he asked.

"You have no idea."

"Pardon?" he asked now generally confused.

"Your to sexy for your own good!" she shouted pulling away from him, her face now the same shade as Renji's hair. "You have no idea what you do to me when your like that…" Backing up she kept her gaze on the floor.

"I'll be in the dinning room. Come when your ready," she said and then she was gone.

Byakuya sat on the bed, slightly stunned and very confused. Did just having his torso bare effect her that much?? Glancing down at his own skin, he finally shrugged and pulled the black silk kimono over his bare shoulders.

---

Coughing slightly, Byakuya slowly made his way to his own private dining room. The room itself was nothing special, and he only used it when he was busy withwork, or was to tired to go all the way through the mansion to the usual dining room. This one was only two doors down from his bed room (and just on the other side of Rukia's bedroom door) but even that short distance had him panting for breath and in need of a chair.

Opening the door he immediately spotted Rukia, sitting calmly across from the only other chair at the small table. Straightening his back, as he didn't want to worry her even more about his condition, he carefully made his way to his chair. Although he suspected that Rukia had noticed the small relieved noise he had made when he was finally seated.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." he answered.

She stared intently at him for a moment but then rang a small bell, signaling the servant to bring their meal. Normally she would have gone to get it herself, but she found that she simply didn't want to leave his side at the moment.

Rukia was pleased, however, to see Byakuya's face light up considerably when the meal was brought. At least his appetite was coming back.

Chewing her sandwich thoughtfully, Rukia secretly watched Byakuya out ofthe corner of her eye. In the twenty minutes she had been waiting for him to arrive (she was almost at a point where she was going to go and check up on him) he had managed to get himself dressed, washed (As she could smell the familiar scent of cherry blossoms wafting from him), and generally cleaned up to his usual standards, although he had left the Kenseikan from his hair again, which she secretly preferred anyway. Even so he couldn't hide his still sickly pale skin and the dark circles under his eyes. Byakuya still had a bit of recuperating to do before he was back to his old self.

They ate their lunch in silence, Byakuya was to hungry to talk much anyway. He had only just finished his chocolate pudding (Rukia had stared at his unusual choice for a dessert) when she suddenly produced that evil bottle of doom (or so Byakuya called it). After taking his medicine and drinking numerous glasses of water after Rukia, who had had an idea while she ate, suggested that they go to the comfortable looking room that now held their new television. Byakuya, who now felt a bit better with a full stomach, agreed and together the pair moved from the room.

---

Later that evening Byakuya entered the darkening room carrying a large bowl of popcorn. Personally he wasn't very fond of the unusual food, but Rukia seemed to like it so he did it for her. Truly he felt strange showing up in the kitchen and requesting the chief to make him some… that is, after he had explained how to make it.

Byakuya blew out a sigh and resisted the urge to smile (he had been doing that way to much lately and he feared it would become a natural habit again), at the thought of the poor cook diving for cover when the corn kernels had began to pop.

Those thoughts quickly died when he saw Rukia stretched out on the over stuffed sofa. She was wearing her white night kimono again and it had fallen back a bit leaving one slender snow while leg visible. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and she sat up and grinned when she looked up and spotted him.

Truly Rukiawas surprised when she had entered the room earlier. Apparently Byakuya had ordered more then just the T.V. from the human world. With the new comfortable furniture and elegant coffee table the (plus the huge flat screen T.V.) the room looked nothing like the rest of the mansion. When she had inquired on how he had managed to get all this stuff Byakuya had simply answered that he had his sources. She could get nothing more out of him. Although, at that moment, a thrilled Urahara counted his profits with a smirk on his face. Truly some nobles knew nothing of the current prices for human merchandise.

That afternoon they had just passed the time reading and in Byakuya's case, snoozing. After moving to the dining room for dinner, they had finally come to an agreement to watch another movie (and the first one in the Kuchiki mansion). By this time Byakuya was feeling quite a bit better and had even volunteered to get some snacks. It was the least he could do after all she had done for him. Upon his return he had found that she had figured out the T.V. already.

"What are you watching?" he inquired, setting the tray containing the popcorn and other snacks on the table.

"Just one of the few television stations you can get here."

"I wasn't aware that there were any television signals here."

"No, well not official ones. This is the only one I can pick up."

Byakuya stared at the T.V. then his eyebrow shot up.

"Isn't that the eleventh division's fifth seat?"

"Yep, its Yumichika Ayasegawa. I haven't been watching all that long, but I believe it's a show about makeovers and fashion. They randomly sneak up on people and give them surprise makeovers. It usually also involves Ikkaku knocking the victim senseless first, then recording the reactions they have when they wake up."

Byakuya stared at the T.V. as Yumichika's sparking face appeared on the screen.

"This time they managed to get their hands on their own captain. I suspect Yachiru was in on it as well, as she has made an appearance." Rukia said watching the screen. She suddenly gasped when the location switched to a slowly waking Kenpachi. The camera was at his back so the viewer was still unable to see the result. Although, even just from the back, Rukia was beginning to get a bad feeling about it.

Suddenly springing up, Kenpachi let out a roar and spun around. Rukia gasped and Byakuya's spiritual pressure flared.

Rukia had to bite down on her fist to stop the laughter as she shot a quick glance at a now very angry Byakuya. When Rukia had said that the show was about complete makeovers she hadn't been far off. Now with smooth silky black hair, hair that was now held up by fake Kenseikan, and with a white scarf that hung from his neck, Kenpachi turned and reached for his sword. Someone had even took the time to cover his facial scars with makeup, leaving his skin weirdly pale and smooth. His eye patch still remained however, no one was that ready for death to take them quite yet. Letting out an earth shattering roar he violently swore to kill all who were involved, before stalking out of the camera's view. To put it frankly he looked ridiculous and nowhere near to the perfection that was Byakuya Kuchiki, but it was painfully obvious of who he was supposed to look like…

Rukia winced when she felt Byakuya's angry spiritual pressure.

"How dare those fools mock me!" he growled.

"Where are you going?!" she cried when she saw him turn.

"To report them," he hissed.

Rukia blinked. "I highly doubt that Captain Zaraki will let them go unpunished, I can assure you that all those involved will be in pain very shortly. Besides your not fit to go out yet and you'll only end up making your self look the fool." Rukia's eyes widened even as she said those words.

"Byakuya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"You are right, Rukia. I'm sorry for getting worked up."

Byakuya shook his head, and made a mental note to inform the head captain later.

Rukia pressed another button and was about to put the disk in when the screen suddenly lit up. Staring at it for a moment her jaw suddenly dropped.

"Whoa, its coming in from Hueco Mundo!"

"_We interrupt '1001 Reasons Why Soul Reapers Suck' to bring you this important message. Help support this local station by sending in a donation and well send you this amazing and authentic pair of glasses that was originally from the secret collection belonging to out deceased ruler Aizen! Apparently our dear and deceased leader had them from before he betrayed the Soul Society, and on occasion he would practice breaking them so when the time did come nothing would go wrong! Own these once in a life time collectable and at the same time help Hueco Mundo get back on its feet! For a pledge of and additional $100 you get the glasses and we will also include this 'Help find Grimmjow' T-shirt that features a built in kitty tail! Its stylish and trendy and at the same time it will help in our search for the lost Espadas! Call now, limited qualities available!_

Rukia stared. "Now that's just weird."

Byakuya suddenly stood. "I must inform the head captain of this right away."

"Wait!" Rukia cried grabbing his sleeve. "Your still to sick to go out…and besides the captain is probably asleep by now. Besides didn't you already agree to not go out, and… I'd be lonely without you." she gave him her biggest puppy dog eyes.

Byakuya stared at her, before sitting back down.

"What movie are we watching?" he asked changing the subject. He didn't want to say anything but a headache was slowly creeping up, and he hoped a quite movie would allow him some rest and much needed comfort.

"Chappy, the Movie!" she squeaked, her face full of excitement. "I found it when Renji and I were out in the old districts."

Byakuya suddenly stood, his inner calm shattering. "I'm not feeling all that well. I believe I should be going to bed to recuperate."

"Nice try." Rukia snorted grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to the couch. "You were just ready to go out, so don't give me that I'm sick excuse! Where're watching it and that's that!"

Byakuya paled and slumped in the sofa. "How long is it?"

"Two and a half hours."

Byakuya simply prayed for a quick death.

* * *

Despite the absolute pain of having to watch a Chappy movie, Byakuya surprisingly found ways to amuse himself and pass the time rather pleasantly. Although poor Rukia, who was trying to concentrate on the movie and not miss anything, had to deal with an obviously bored Byakuya. She could handle him playing with her hair (and even braiding some of it) but when he began to lean over into her personal space and tickle her, she had to physically push him away. For her, at that moment, Chappy came first.

Byakuya settled back, his arms crossed, and glared at the pink bunny that bounced across the screen. He glanced at Rukia and watched as her eyes rose and fell with every bounce. Something stirred deep inside of him then. Something he hadn't felt in a long time…something very green and evil. Jealously. His eyes widened at the realization. Could he really be jealous? Of a cartoon character?! God, this sickness was affecting his head. That was it, it was just his sickness, because it wasn't possible for him, Byakuya Kuchiki, to be jealous of something as simple as a cartoon rabbit. No. It was just his sickness. That's what he kept telling himself anyway.

Looking at the clock he nearly gasped out loud. Only a fifteen minutes passed?! He needed something to distract himself and fast. He already suspected that nightmares containing fluffy rabbits would be coming, and if he didn't do anything fast he'd go insane.

Glancing at the T.V something suddenly caught his attention. Staring, he found himself falling into a trance of blinding swirling colors. His foot suddenly began tapping in rhythm to the obnoxious theme music. Glancing at Rukia he suddenly realized what he was doing. It was sucking him in and taking over his brain. He had to do something fast before it was to late! Looking around his sights fell on the only thing that could forcefully take thoughts of the evil that was Chappy from his head: Rukia.

He watched again as her eyes moved in rhythm with the cartoon. His eyes suddenly widened with understanding. Now he knew why she was this obsessed. Chappy had her trapped and she couldn't escape! It was had almost happened to him and now with that knowledge he finally began to understood her obsession.

Byakuya then made it his personal duty to rescue her from the evil that was Chappy the rabbit.

His now fevered and slightly delusional head (as it had come back without him knowing) quickly came up with the best possible solution to tear her attention away from Chappy. He would seduce her!

Glancing down he loosened his kimono, purposely wanting to show a bit of his skin, and inched closer to her on the couch. Reaching out he placed his had over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. She didn't do anything.

Moving closer he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Breathing on her neck and in her ear, he waited for a response but got none. Not giving up he suddenly tickled her neck with his hot wet tongue. This time she did take notice. Squeaking she jumped up and took a moment to glare at him for disturbing her before shoeing him back to his side of the couch.

But Byakuya (especially a sick and delirious one) didn't give up that easily. Slithering off the couch he moved behind it and snuck up behind her. Leaning over he placed his lips on her neck, while slowly pushing the kimono off her shoulder. He was about to trial wet kisses down that lovely bare shoulder when she absentmindedly pushed the fabric back up and shooed him away again.

Cursing under his breath he stood to his full height and surveyed the situation. Remembering what she had said earlier, an idea suddenly came to his head and he moved to sit on the floor right in front of her, his back to her and facing the screen. Sliding his arms out of his kimono he let the silky fabric slide off one pale toned shoulder. Byakuya then reached up and seductively ran his fingers through his shiny long hair. The light of the T.V streamed through his thin kimono leaving nothing about his torso to the imagination. Glancing up behind him he found that she was still staring at the screen, however a slight blush was now spreading across her cheek bones. He was winning.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked forcing herself to not look at him.

"You knew I wouldn't like watching Chappy. I'm bored, so I'm trying to distract you."

"Well its not working," she said.

"Oh really?" he purred turning and moving up in front of her. She leaned back as he leaned in, and he watched her as her eyes widened when his kimono fell from his other shoulder. Leaning in farther he caused her to inch back until her back was right against the couch. Knowing she couldn't move back any farther he suddenly leaned in the rest of the way.

"I win," he whispered. He was so close that when he spoke those two words his moist lips brushed against her own.

She trembled slightly when he kissed her hotly. His fingers sliding around her waist and pulling her against his heated body. It was only when she felt his tongue brush against her lips, asking for entrance, that she regained a sense of her competitive side. No way was she going to loose to him!

Byakuya shuddered when she suddenly pushed him back. He lost his balance a bit and fell back to his side of the couch.

She stood, panting heavily, and glared down at him.

"You have not won." and she turned and plopped back down on the couch to finish her movie.

Byakuya stared at her, then at the evil rabbit still jumping across the T.V. Damnit, he was NOT going to loose to that THING!

Pulling up his kimono (he was still baffled that his show hadn't worked completely) he switched tactics.

Putting his hands around her waist he moved her so her back was facing him. She didn't even seem to notice, and as he moved her, her head smoothly turned keeping her eyes on the screen. Placing his hands on her shoulders he firmly began massaging her shoulders and back. He grinned when he felt her moan slightly, but even so her eyes remained on he screen, her jaw slightly clenched.

Working his way down her back he purposely kneaded that sensitive spot on her lower back. He watched with a growing sense of victory as her back suddenly arched and her eyes closed in pleasure. Victory was at hand and like a viper he struck.

In a blur of movement Rukia suddenly found herself pinned on her back with him straddling her. A smile of victory on his fevered face.

"Your making me miss my movie," she said staring up at him.

"Exactly," he said, his voice deep.

"I hate you," she said.

"No you don't." he replied smirking.

"Yes, I do."

"Then prove it."

She faltered and he knew he had won.

"Touch me," he moaned huskily leaning his head forward. His hair fell around her face blocking out everything but him. He grinned in victory as he felt her tremble under him then he pressed his lips to hers.

Rukia's world fell away as his scent and touch filled her world. Chappy was almost forgotten as she opened her mouth and tasted only him. His weight settled on her body and finally she simply couldn't help a moan slip past her lips at the full feel of him on her. It was hot, exciting, and new, and at that moment all she wanted was him. Damn the elders and what they would think, she wanted him now and to hell with what the future held. Gasping, she reached up and dug her fingers in to his shoulder and hair when he suddenly began trailing wet kisses down her neck.

Pausing Byakuya suddenly looked up at her. As if asking for permission. She smiled at him, and leaned in for a kiss.

It never came.

Opening her eyes she stared and gasped as he shuddered once. His eyes suddenly rolled up into his head and he fell from the couch to land sprawled on the floor. Rukia gasped and fell to the floor beside him, crying out his name. But he didn't answer. Byakuya Kuchiki was out cold, his returned fever having finally caught up with him. Oddly enough, it was the act of passing out that finally tore Rukia's attention completely from the Chappy movie. For as she ran from the room to get help to move Byakuya to his bed, she had completely forgotten that there was still a half hour left.

* * *

With an exhausted sigh Rukia finally crawled in her own bed and nuzzled down into her sheets. With the help of a couple very concerned servants they had managed to get Byakuya back into his now newly cleaned and fresh bed. He had regained consciousness for a few moments (long enough for Rukia to give him his medicine again) before he passed out again.

She sighed. Despite her act of ignoring his advances earlier she couldn't forget the feelings that stirred in her. His heat, the weight of his body, the taste of his mouth… it made her head spin just thinking about it. But more then that it was the fact that she didn't realize how sick he had gotten until he had physical passed out that bothered her the most. Had he (and Chappy) messed with her brain that much? That she wasn't even able to pick up on his highly unusual behavior, which should have told her right away that something wasn't right? A feeling of coldness spread through her body, replacing the warm fuzzy thoughts that held it before. She had let him down.

Rolling over, she made a promise then and there. Never again would she ignore him and never again would allow feelings of the moment to get in the way of common sense.

---

In the adjoining room Byakuya tossed and turned. Dreams, or rather nightmares, of giant pink bunnies danced and tormented their way through his head. Finally after what seemed like ages they faded only to be finally replace by pleasant dreams of his dark haired rescuer: Rukia.

* * *

**Oh goodness. What can I say? While that last bit of craziness was fun to write (I giggled like crazy while I was writing it) I wasn't sure if I should leave it in or not. I finally decided to leave it, since I felt that the chapter generally lacked more humor then usual. ****Although, it makes me wonder, to all the Byakuya fan girls: How long would you last if Byakuya tried to seduce you? Lol. ****And for the record, no, Byakuya didn't get H1N1... Although he wasn't officially tested for it…. O.O **

**I also apologise for the spelling and grammar. I had some issues with FF and uploading it, and it did some weird things when I was doing my last proofread online. The spaces between some words kept disappearing. I went over it numerous times but it kept doing it... So sorry for that... and I hope its not to bad...**

**As always reviews are appreciated and a big special thanks to: AmyThePineApple, othchick11, Anonymous, Chisa, JollyBigSis, RarusuRinnu1310, and Amy who took the time to review last time. You guys keep me going, so thank you!! :hugs: **


	13. Chapter 13: Meetings and Proposals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.**

Chapter 13 Meetings and Proposals

The following morning Rukia entered Byakuya's room to find him still in bed. It was well into the morning and she winced as she drew the curtains away from the windows due to the bright sunlight. Glancing back, she heard him moan and watched him rollover.

Approaching his bed, she stared at his sleeping figure. He was facing towards her, his face calm and relaxed, with his dark hair scattered around his shoulders and across the pillows. To say that he looked better then yesterday was an understatement. His skin had regained some color and the dark circles under his eyes had nearly disappeared. It truly amazed her at what a good nights sleep could accomplish.

Tilting her head she smiled and gently shook his shoulder.

"Time to wake up, darling," she sang in a singsong sort of voice.

Byakuya responded by grunting and rolling over, his back now towards her. Rukia blew out a sigh and decided to let him sleep.

Suddenly having the need for some fresh air, she quietly left Byakuya's room and headed toward the main entrance.

* * *

Rukia stared up into the bright sunny sky. The day was wonderfully warm, not a cloud was insight, and birds chirped with happiness as they chased bugs. She smiled as a warm breeze stirred her hair slightly as she walked.

Ever since she had woken that morning an urge to just get outside had tugged at her heart. All she wanted to do was simply walk down the street without worrying about anything. Actually, what she really want the most was to return to the peaceful lake and waterfall that she and Byakuya had shared. But now, walking through the streets, that peaceful world seemed like a lifetime away.

Sighing, she continued down the street, but paused as she noticed Matsumoto happily hurrying along, her rather grumpy Captain muttering under his breath and hurrying along in her wake. He did pause however to give Rukia a parting nod. She meekly waved in response.

Continuing her way, she moved on down towards a busy marketplace. Her spirits rose when she beheld the happy children laughing and exploring the numerous stands. They just seemed so carefree and joyous. This was still very much the better part of the district and all the children came from wealthy families. None had the hardships she had had growing up. None had to worry about food, shelter, or if they had fire to keep them warm at night…

Shaking her head to clear the negative thoughts away, she suddenly gasped when something wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a dark alleyway.

Struggling, she found herself unable to cry out as a large hand clamped over her mouth. Her assailant was a lot bigger then her, but Rukia would not be taken down without a fight. Squirming, she managed to bite down on her attackers hand. Hard.

"What the 'ell!?" came a muffled but familiar voice.

"Renji!!" she gasped as she felt the hand leave.

She spun around and sure enough there stood her redheaded friend, wrapped in a dark brown cloak, sucking on his now injured hand.

"What was that for!!?" he yelled, glaring at her.

"ME!" she shouted. "What kind of idiot just grabs someone from the street and drags them into a back alleyway?!"

Renji looked sheepish for a moment.

"Well what do you want?!"

"Huh?"

Rukia grunted. "Well you obviously wanted to tell me something or you wouldn't have dragged me back here."

Renji looked uncertain for a moment but then came right out with it. "What's going on with you and Captain Kuchiki?"

Rukia blinked, yet somehow she wasn't at all surprised. "You saw us, you tell me."

"But surely you couldn't be-"

"Byakuya and I are to be wed within the next two months." Rukia said, getting right to the point.

Renji's eyes couldn't have gone any larger without falling right out of their sockets.

"We fell in love, Renji. I'm sorry."

"B-but… how…surely not… you can't love him!"

Rukia turned then, looking her redheaded friend straight in the eye. "Yes, Renji I do."

"But, he's your BROTHER!!" Renji cried, not caring that his voice was raised.

"Not so loud," she scolded looking around nervously. "He may be my brother to you and everyone else, but we have moved beyond that. We no longer see each other as siblings… and honestly, I never really saw him as my brother in the first place. He was just that unapproachable man that brought me into his family and gave me his last name. Until now I never really felt as if I did belong in that house."

"Then what's changed?!"

"Everything…" she said quietly. "In those few days I saw him like never before. He was warm, caring, and he showed me love I never knew before."

Renji stared at her speechless.

"I don't expect you to understand," she said rather coldly.

"Rukia, you make it seem like no one cared about you before…"

She simply stared at him.

"Your so stupid sometimes." Renji muttered.

Rukia bristled.

"Rukia, I lo-"

"Don't say it," she interrupted, not looking at him.

"But-?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered taking a few steps away from him.

"Rukia-!" Renji paused when she stopped and turned back. His heart truly stopped for a moment as the soft light illuminated her perfect face and the breeze stirred her hair.

She stared at him, her eyes large and unwavering. "I'm sorry, Renji."

Then she was gone.

Renji fell back against the wall. "Rukia…"

* * *

She returned to the Kuchiki mansion sometime later, only to find Byakuya waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" he asked, worry in his still weary voice.

"I just felt like going for a walk," she said smiling lightly, pleased that he was worried about her and slightly annoyed at the same time. "Are you felling better today?"

"Yes, a bit," was his quiet reply.

She stared at him. Byakuya did look like he was feeling better. His usual dark green kimono was on (the one he wore when he had days off) and once again the Kenseikan was present in his perfectly brushed and shinny hair. His eyes were clear and back to their usual intensity, Rukia felt herself warming a bit when he stared at her with those eyes, and his color seemed to be back to normal.

"A big difference from last night, eh?" she joked, grinning.

"Last night?" he asked curiously.

"Don't you remember?" she asked as they walked back through the Kuchiki halls.

The only reply he gave her was a curious look.

"We were watching Chappy the movie and you got it in your sick little head to try and seduce me. Although, it wasn't all that successful. After your pathetic little strip show you had finally managed to crawl on top of me when you passed out."

She stopped and turned when she realized he was no longer walking beside her. Turning back, she found him staring at her, a shocked expression on his face.

Rukia grinned. "Although, if you hadn't have passed out, I do believe I would have had my lost powers back already."

Byakuya blinked and Rukia suddenly realized what she said. Covering her red face with her hands she turned and hurried on. Byakuya's footsteps soon could be heard following.

---

The rest of the day went by quietly enough. Byakuya passed the time by reading in the T.V room (which was what Rukia had began calling it) while she sat by the large window and doodled in her notebook. Curious Byakuya had approached her, but she had quickly hid her drawings from his sight, a slight blush on her face, telling him they weren't done yet. He smiled slightly and returned to his book.

Dinner was held in their small private dining room again. Rukia had brought her sketch book along with her and it sat carefully beside her plate on the table. As they ate Byakuya couldn't help but stare at the book, curious as to what she had come up with that afternoon. He was well aware that she enjoyed drawing bunnies and he had been rather shocked and very proud when he had seen her amazing masterpieces the first time. Apparently he wasn't the only one in the family that had exceptional artistic skills. (AN: *snorts* Ya, right)

So it was that after they had just finished their dessert, that Rukia nervously held out her sketch book for Byakuya to see. He could feel her eyes on him as he opened the cover. Keeping his face emotionless as possible he surveyed the scenic sketch. Byakuya truly was surprised though. He was simply expecting more drawing of bunnies but instead he found himself looking at a very well done sketch of the- their- lake and waterfall… and the only bunny that was present was the little on sitting by the sunning rock. Obviously Bloom.

"This is very good," he honestly said.

Rukia beamed.

Byakuya was about to hand it back when she motioned for him to turn the page. He did so and his eyes widened (and her face turned red.) Byakuya found himself staring at a realistic portrait of himself. It was very well done and her shading was superb. To say the least, he was touched.

"When did you do this?" he asked quietly.

"Today," she squeaked. He glanced up and saw her blushing face.

Byakuya stood and handed the book back. Moving close. he caressed the side of her face before kissing her softly on the forehead. "You will forever impress me with your talent." he whispered in her ear, before kissing it. She only blushed harder.

* * *

That very same night, Rukia suddenly woke to find Byakuya standing over her bed, staring at her. Nearly jumping out of her skin (And uttering a very unladylike curse) she gasped in shock and tried to slow her racing heart.

"Did I startle you?" he asked in all sincerity.

Rukia chucked her Chappy plush at his head, to which Byakuya gracefully ducked, managing to look both gorgeous and alluring while doing it.

She stared at him, her left eye twitching.

"What the hell are- mumph"

Byakuya cut her off by placing a finger over her lips. Annoyed, she responded by trying to bite it.

Making a mental note to never wake her in the middle of the night again, he reached down and returned the plush.

"I am sorry for disturbing you again this night, but there is something that I want to show you."

"Couldn't it wait for morning?" she grumbled, glaring at him.

"It is almost morning."

"Fine. But you owe me…"

"I believe this will make up for any anger you hold towards me waking you up."

Grumbling, Rukia slipped from her warm bed and watched as Byakuya swung open the glass door to the garden. Turning, he motioned for her to join him.

"This way."

She looked down in surprise when his hand gently took hers. More curious then anything, she followed him out the glass doors and out into the garden.

Despite her remaining sleepiness she did find herself entranced with her soundings. Even though she had been in the garden before, things still seemed new and enchanting. The waning night was still cool but not uncomfortably so. Byakuya walked a step ahead of her as he lead her away from the stone pathway (and luckily so, for Rukia was barefoot, although she noted that so to was Byakuya) and down a slightly hidden grassy path. Night sounds met her ears as they walked. The soft sounds of running water and chirping crickets seemed to kept in time with their soft falling footsteps. Glancing back, Rukia could clearly see their trail, their path having dislodged the early morning dew.

Looking up, she immediately fell into a trance at gazing at all the thousands of stars. Right away her eyes began picking out the constellations, the ones Byakuya had taught her about all those many days ago. Sighing happily, she didn't realize that he had stopped, and only noticed when she walked right into his back.

Muttering quick apologies, she didn't notice his soft gaze.

A soft rustle in the bushes suddenly caught her attention. Turning around she gasped in delight as Bloom suddenly hopped into view. With her good mood now returned completely, she bent down and scooped the happy creature up in her arms.

Byakuya watched with a ghost of a smile on his lips as the small furry creature snuggle its head in her neck.

"I missed you too," Rukia cooed.

Looking up, she beamed at a silent Byakuya. "Thank you for waking me." she said softly moving close to him.

"That's not all," he said quietly, and when she looked at him questioningly he pointed ahead of them.

Eyes widening, Rukia found herself staring at the prettiest garden she had ever seen. Apparently what she had seen before was just the start of Byakuya's enchanting garden.

Starlight illuminated thousands of petals which grew on every flower imaginable. Oddly enough, they didn't seem to be growing in a specific order or well kept design. They simply grew where they wanted, which was everywhere.

"Its gorgeous," she finally said softly, her gaze lingering over the many night blossoms.

"Watch," he simply said.

She glanced up at him for a moment, studding the calms and serene features and the way the strands of black hair blew lightly over his face. The reflecting starlight caught and was held by his dark eyes making them seem all the blacker and also making his skin seem whiter. His silk night robe floated lightly on the breeze and enchanted his figure more then his captains robes ever could. Truly enchanted, Rukia turned her head back and gazed across the garden once more. Then suddenly it happened.

She openly gasped as thousands of blossoms opened. Each one gave off a silver hue, their delicate petals shimmering with tiny droplets of due. The now slightly pink horizon framed a gorgeous scene that Rukia would not have even imagined existed. Her breath was pulled from her lungs with a gasp of delight. Even Bloom seemed enchanted. Her dark little eyes stared out unblinking from where she sat in Rukia's arms.

"What are they?" she whispered.

"Morning lilies," he replied. "A very rare plant, they are. They only open in with the rising sun and close once the sun touches them directly. They only bloom once every 5 years." (AN: I just made these up and they are not based upon any existing plant that I know of)

She starred up at him in surprise. His dark eyes were only focused on her now. A slender hand came up and gently brushed her cheek before reaching in her arms and gently prying the rabbit from her grasp. Gently setting her in the grass, Bloom seemed to know something special was going on, for she sat still and peacefully.

Turning back to the woman that stood before him, Byakuya secretly pulled something from his robes.

The moment couldn't have been more magical. With thousands of sparkling lights given off from the lilies and with the rising sun in reflected in his eyes, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

When their lips parted, he moved back slowly and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I know we already had agreed…. But I wanted to make sure it was official…"

Rukia looked on in surprise at Byakuya's obvious nervousness.

"Marry me, Rukia." he whispered coming right out with it.

Her eyes widened and she stared up at him. He watched silently back. His face normally so cold and emotionless was now open and vulnerable. He was offering his heart to her.

"Yes," she whispered a smile spreading across her face. "Yes!"

He grinned himself before wrapping his arms around her, lifting her right from the ground, his lips against hers the whole time. Never had such happiness filled her heart. Never had she felt this light, and never did she ever imagine that she would truly feel this loved. Their lips parted briefly as the sun crested the horizon and its warming rays fell upon them.

She turned her head, her forehead resting against his, and watched as the silver petals closed one last time, never to open again, until the passage of time claimed five more years.

Looking down, she watched as he gently took her hand in his, she could barely control her excitement, as she watched him slip the prettiest ring she had ever seen on her finger.

Byakuya watched calmly as she gasped and raised her hand to her face. Bathed in the new morning sunlight the single pink diamond, and surrounding stones, caught and reflected the rays with bright intensity. The ring itself was nothing to terribly fancy or outrageous, bit it was elegant and perfectly crafted. A stunningly (and obviously extremely expensive and rare) pink diamond sat at its center and was surrounded by two perfectly cut gems, stones that matched the color of her eyes exactly. The band was white gold and fitted her slender finger perfectly. To Rukia, who wasn't all the much into jewelry, it was the prettiest thing she had ever seen.

"Its gorgeous," she finally breathed still gently turning her hand this way and that staring at its reflecting light.

Byakuya inwardly breathed a small sigh of relief. It had been quite an effort to find it, especially since he had gone out in the middle of the night to buy it… and in the human world no less. (AN: that's why he left the house that night after the fun fair)

Slightly distracted from his thoughts he gasped when she suddenly threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I love you," she whispered into his hair, as she stood on her tiptoes.

Byakuya closed his eyes as a genuine smile lit his handsome features, before gasping in surprise when she suddenly kissed him passionately.

* * *

A few days later, Rukia sat at the dining table and ate lunch with a nervous stomach. Across from her Byakuya sat with precision and grace as always. She glanced up from her meal to look at him. Sensing her gaze Byakuya looked up and offered her a small comforting smile. She grinned widely in response.

That whole morning and the last few days, had been continually met with happy smiles (and more then a few kisses). Honestly, Byakuya had never seen her this happy before, which warmed his heart like nothing else. With the marriage proposal now official (at least to the two of them) even the idea of facing the elders didn't dampen Rukia's pure and utter joy.

But as the 2:00 hour crept closer, and as Rukia watched as another carriage pulled up at the doors, did her nervousness return. Only once before had Rukia been to a elder meeting and that was when she had been summoned to sign the adoption papers. That event had been stressful and unpleasant, and she had not even said anything that time.

Rukia had been around the elders outside of the meetings before, however it had always been rather unpleasant for her. It seemed that with almost every spoken word they said to her they spoke it as if they were speaking to something unworthy of their attention. She had always felt like an outsider and those arrogant old buggers had always just made her feel more worse and more unwelcome.

Byakuya had not said much during these short exchanges of words either, but for some reason Rukia always felt more at ease when he was standing by her side. Perhaps it had simply been because the elders behaved a bit more respectively towards her when he was there… he was the head of the clan after all. But at least he would be with her today.

Swallowing her fear she stood on a stairwell and watched as Byakuya welcomed another relative into the manner. Upon Byakuya's wishes she would not make an appearance until the meeting itself, then after a dinner would be held. It was an unusual occurrence when all the elders were present in the house at the same time and a fancy dinner was the least they could do for their troubles. Rukia just hopped it wouldn't be a total disaster. Giving one last look out the window, Rukia turned and headed back to her room to await Byakuya's call.

---

A short while later, Rukia heard a soft knock on her door. Standing up she opened it and stared in surprise.

Only once before had Rukia seen Byakuya in his fancy ceremonial head of the clan robes. Everything about him radiated power and strength. The white fabric, trimmed in gold, was simply perfect. Not a single crease or stain met her eyes. Every strand of hair was held in perfect place pulled back by a special white with gold trim Kenseikan. The only thing that was the same was his perfectly pressed scarf and zanpaku-tô which hung at his hip on the outside of his robes. Glancing at it Rukia's eyes widened in surprise when she noticed the second sword, her sword, hanging beside Senbonzakura under his outer robes, hiding it from casual view.

It may just be a meeting, but they were taking no chances. Rukia herself was dressed in a elegant, rather uncomfortable outfit.

It was more of a gown then a kimono. The white and gold fabric was long and dragged on the floor a bit behind her, completely obscuring the view of her feet. An elegant golden obi tied it together around her slender waist and was decorated with golden glass beads and embroidery. The neckline was rather to open and revealing for Rukia's liking but it stayed in place and there wasn't any fear of it falling open more. Her shoulders were covered and that's all that mattered to her. It mostly just left her neck and collar bone visible, which only accented the delicate gold necklace that rested around her neck. Her hair was brushed by the servants until it gleamed and was pulled back on one side, held in place by a gold butterfly pin. The servants had even managed to convince her to wear a bit of make up so now every time she blinked a sparkling of golden powder was visible. Her lips had also been glossed, as she had refused the bright red lipstick.

To Byakuya she was the prettiest woman he had ever seen, and he had to force himself to withhold the desire to make her his there and then.

Clearing those thoughts aside he reminded himself of the importance of this meeting and what he had to do.

Her eyes widened when he suddenly reached down and unbuckled one of the two belts around his waist. Reaching within his robes he withdrew Sode No Shirayuki and pulled the zanpaku-tô from its plain sheath. Holding it vertical Rukia watched with large eyes, as the blade whitened and changed form. Her heart ached at the sight of it as Byakuya sheathed it again. Her eyes widened when he suddenly held it out to her.

"What…?"

"Here," he said still holding the snow zanpaku-tô .

"But-"

" Sode No Shirayuki has informed me that he wishes to ride on your hip, providing you don't mind the slight discomfort. He has also promised me that he's trying his utmost best to make your touch as comfortable as possible. May I?"

Rukia nodded her eyes slightly wet. She watched as Byakuya moved closer and gently slipped the belt around her waist, buckling it and carefully looping the ribbon around the hilt to keep it from touching the floor. He stood close to her, his hands lingering on her slender waist. He suddenly leaned down, and not wanting to disturb her makeup, gently pressed his soft lips to the side of her neck that was exposed, kissing her tenderly.

Lifting his head after a moment he gently placed his lips over her ear.

"You have given me a reason to live again. Thank you." Then risking it, Byakuya gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Come," he said offering her his arm, "We have an announcement to make."

She stared up a him with watery eyes. Smiling softly she gently took his arm.

---

"Why have you summoned us, Byakuya?"

Byakuya stood stiffly with Rukia standing nervously a step behind him. The meeting had been going on for awhile already. Polite greetings had been shared and for once, Rukia inwardly smirked, the elders had exclaimed on how lovely and regal she had looked. With Byakuya around the elders really got a chance to practice their acting skills. Even so, Rukia had answered all their polite questions, and even forced a smile now and again. But now with that question asked, she new the pleasantries were about to change.

"I have an urgent matter that needs to be addressed," Byakuya spoke calmly.

"Well, what is it?" that came from a elderly but stern faced woman, a distant Aunt.

"I have chosen the woman to take as my next wife."

That drew surprise from the assembled group. Finally one of Byakuya's Uncles spoke. "Well its about time, who is the lucky lady? Have we met her?"

"Yes."

"Well who is she?" that from the aunt.

Byakuya glanced behind him and gave a slight nod. Rukia timidly moved up to his side, standing close beside him.

"I have chosen Rukia Kuchiki to be my next wife."

Rukia was incredibly surprised by the uproar those simple words caused.

"Are you INSANE?!" cried one, his face red.

"Absolutely not!!" from another.

"Has he completely lost his mind?!" That was his 'beloved' aunt.

Rukia stared up at Byakuya. His eyes were closed but she could clearly see his annoyance.

"ENOOUGH!!" he cried his eyes flashing open. The volume of his voice shocked the squabbling elders to a silence.

"I have made my decision. No matter what you say, I will not change it." Byakuya said in a more calmer voice.

"But Byakuya, do you realize the shame you will bring-"

"We are getting married and that is the end of it. If there are people that disagree with my decision they will have me to deal with."

"Byakuya, how dare you-"

"We allowed you to marry that homeless wretch, she finally died, and now you want to marry her sister?!"

"You will never speak about Hisana that way again." Byakuya's voice was deadly calm… that was the same voice he used when he addressed an enemy before he killed it.

"You can't threaten us, remember your place!"

"Exactly, who are you to-"

The elders voice was cut off as Byakuya's spiritual pressure suddenly rose. "You will not threaten me." he calmly said, although his voice was thick with anger.

At that moment Rukia really felt helpless and small. With her own powers gone Byakuya's only seemed that much more imposing. She physically gasped and fell to her knees when a rough blast shot from Byakuya, the sure strength of his power was almost visible. The air grew thick and heavy as she, and many of the elders gasped for breath.

Gasping, Rukia closed her eyes and waited for it to end. She was well aware that Byakuya was doing this on purpose. This was simply to show his brute strength, to prove that Byakuya was stronger, and to show that there was nothing they could do to possibly stop him.

Just when Rukia felt as if she couldn't take it any longer it suddenly stopped. Trembling, she forced her shaking muscles to raise her head, and for once in her life she actually felt sorry for them.

Some were still conscious, slumped in their seats and gasping for breath, while the others were out cold.

Trembling, Rukia hung her head in shame. Never before feeling more weak and useless then now. Feeling strong arms wrap around her, she allowed herself to be lifted from the floor.

"You will not get away with this," came a wheezy voice.

Byakuya ignored it and simply walked from the room, carrying Rukia in his arms.

"My apologies," Byakuya said after they had moved some distance from the meeting room. He was still carrying her in his arms, and Rukia who was still shaking slightly, was slowly recovering.

"I had hoped it wouldn't go that far."

"It's a good think you had my powers," she said quietly. "None of them stand a chance against you."

Byakuya said nothing, his face slightly troubled.

"Are we still having dinner after all this?"

"I'm afraid the arrangements have already been made."

Rukia sighed.

* * *

"Drat this stupid thing!" Rukia cursed as she spun around in a circle in effort to untie the lacing that was down her back on the undergarment.

Both Byakuya and Rukia had suffered though a very unpleasant (And stiff according to Rukia) dinner with the elders. She was honestly surprised at how many had recovered, and not one gave up on the chance to shot her disapproving glares. It was only because Byakuya was there, secretly resting his leg against hers, that kept her sane. And it was only his presence that stopped the elders from completely tossing her out of the family at that point.

So it was with great relief, that the dinner came to an early end and she was finally able to escape.

"I'm sorry," Byakuya said quietly as they walked back to their rooms together.

"I didn't expect anything less," she shot back still irked from the whole experience. Byakuya sighed.

So with great Relief, Rukia had finally escaped to the privacy of her own room and was desperately trying to get out of that highly uncomfortable corset like thing when a knock sounded on the door.

"Good night- Rukia what are you doing?" Came Byakuya's voice from the door.

She glared at him, to angry to be embarrassed at her less then dressed state.

"This stupid thing is stuck!" she growled spinning around again in effort to reach the knots.

"Let me," he said walking into her room wearing his sleeping pants and night robe.

She blushed hotly. "I-it's alright-"

He ignored her protests and promptly knelt down and began undoing the knots on the back of the undergarment.

She stared wordless across the room as she felt his long fingers make quick work of the knots. "You don't know how lucky you are not having to wear stuff like this," she muttered.

"Ever tried wearing a Kenseikan?" was his reply.

She looked back surprised.

"Back when I was first began wearing it I honestly considered abandoning the custom altogether.

"Is it that uncomfortable?!"

"You have no idea." he muttered.

Rukia's face burned and she stiffened even more as she felt the fabric come loose, but she relaxed when Byakuya draped her night robe over her shoulders. She reached down and pulled the uncomfortable thing from her body right before Byakuya, standing behind her, wrapped the robe around her, tying it securely and keeping her now bare skin from his view.

He remained in that position, hugging her from behind, even after. Nuzzling his face into her neck, he closed his eyes.

"You have no idea of how much I love you." he whispered, his soft lips brushing against her hair and neck.

She leaned her head towards his and reached up to run a hand through his loose silky hair.

"I have an idea," she whispered closing her eyes as well, simply enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

"What kind of wedding do you want?" he suddenly asked.

Rukia opened her eyes slightly. "Whatever you want." she whispered taking a step back, Byakuya going with her.

"How about something small and private?"

"When?" she murmured, her eye lids fluttering slightly as his breath warmed her neck. Another step.

"In Five weeks?" he asked.

"Sooner."

Byakuya sighed heavily and Rukia suddenly became aware of his weight on her increasing.

"Four?"

"Two," she said. One more step.

"Two?" he asked. "I don't know if everything can be ready in that short amount of time."

"Two," she said. "If its any later I wouldn't be able to hold myself back anymore."

"From doing what?" he asked, his voice quiet and sleepy.

"From making you mine," she said her voice barely above a whisper. Together they took another step back and Rukia felt her legs bump against her bed. Byakuya leaned even more heavily on her, his breathing becoming slower.

Glancing back slightly she finally allowed her body to relax and fall back on her bed, Byakuya gracefully settled beside her, already fast asleep. The stressful day had apparently taken its toll on his still recovering body.

She squirmed around a bit, struggling to free the covers, before pulling them over them both. Her bed was small, only made for a single person, but as Byakuya pulled her close in his sleep, his chin resting on top of her head, she didn't mind in the least.

Reaching up she gently ran a hand over his soft hair, her ring sparkling in the moonlight as she did so. Unable to stop a happy grin from spreading across her face, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms securely around him and he murmured happily in response.

_This is true happiness, _she thought, her breathing slowing. _Nothing can ruin this._

The next moment she was asleep.

---

Somewhere faraway a woman, who looked so much like the one now in Byakuya's arms, smiled happily.

* * *

**Aww, doesn't that ending leave you feeling all warm and fuzzy inside? Lol Some parts were rather rushed this time, so I hope the grammar and spelling isn't to bad. *winces*  
**

**As always, a big thanks to you wonderful readers that took the time to review last time: Frozenhowl, aswang lass, jamie-soo90, othchick11, AmyThePineApple, moron queen, chill pill, RarusuRinnu1310, LadyGirl7, ByaRukifan, Electra Red, Icicleriver22, Pink Princess 911, and ftb-churro. Your reviews keep me writing! *hint hint hint***


	14. Chapter 14: Games and Gifts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.**

Chapter 14: Games and Gifts

That morning, Rukia had woken up first. Byakuya was still sound asleep, his face calm and peaceful. For a time she had simply stayed in bed watching him sleep. Reaching out she gently caressed the silky ebony hair that fell across her pillow. Her hand jerked back when he suddenly grunted and rolled over, taking the warm sheets with him. Shivering, she sighed and sat up, now was as good as anytime to get up. Leaning over him she kissed him lightly on his slender neck then rose from her bed. Grabbing her bathrobe she headed for the bathroom to take her morning shower.

---

Yawning, Byakuya lazily scratched the back of his head as he walked to the bathroom. He was pretty sure his sickness was over, but he still felt its lasting effects.

Tilting his head to the side to ease cramped muscles he reached the door and stepped in. Closing the door behind him he tuned and his eyes immediately widened.

Rukia was standing in front of the sink, staring into the mirror wearing nothing but a small white tank top and her pink chappy panties. Her hair was damp and she had obviously just emerged from the shower.

Byakuya took in her long bare legs and her bare midriff before realizing what he was doing. Quickly turning he was about to flee the bathroom (before she noticed) when something caught his eyes. She had taken a small pill bottle from the counter and was fiddling with the lid trying to open it.

"What are those for?" he asked coming up behind her, his concern overweighing her privacy.

She turned and glanced at him briefly before turning back to the now open bottle. Byakuya watched as she tipped the small pill into her hand.

"I asked you a question," he said putting his hand over hers, preventing her from putting the pill in her mouth.

"Its just something Unohana gave me. It's simply to prevent me from catching your sickness. This is the last one left so I figured I should just go ahead and finish them, even though your feeling better."

Byakuya removed his hand and watched as she placed it in her mouth. She wordlessly took the glass of water he offered.

"That was thoughtful of her," he murmured, moving over to the shower.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked reaching for the toothpaste.

"Much better," he said moving back over to her. "and its all thanks to you."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow in surprise when she wrinkled her nose after he had kissed her on the cheek.

"What?"

"Morning breath," she giggled from around her toothbrush.

"I do not get morning breath," Byakuya murmured moving back to the shower.

"My butt," she muttered as she watched him step into the shower. Pulling the curtain closed, she could hear the sound of rustling clothing then he suddenly opened the curtains slightly and tossed his night clothing on the nearby chair.

"You had better be finished and out of here by the time I'm done," came his voice from the other side of the curtain. Rukia's eyes widened and her face reddened when the sound of running water began.

"Hey, I was in here first!" she shouted suddenly. "You can't just come in here without knocking and just strip down!"

"It's my bathroom," came his reply over the sound of running water.

"You said I could use it!"

"Use it yes. Not completely take it over."

"I didn't!"

"I highly doubt that you would stand about in a bathroom that was not your own, when you were in such a state of undress."

"What-" Rukia suddenly stopped and looked down. Gasping, with her face a bright shade of red, she now only just remembered what she was wearing or not wearing…

Byakuya silently counted to four before he heard a muffled noise, a cross between a scream and a gasp. He chuckled despite himself. Apparently Rukia heard him (or she was just now angry at him in general) as he suddenly heard the toilet flush.

"Sorry, Rukia. That doesn't work here. Flushing the toilet will have no effect on the temperature of the water."

Rukia grumbled and stormed from the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind her. Byakuya only smirked.

* * *

A week later the first few invitations began showing up. Rukia and Byakuya had worked tirelessly over the last few days discussing who they should invite and how to go about everything. When Rukia had said that she had only wanted a few close friends to come Byakuya hadn't realized just how many close friends she really had.

"Kurosaki and his human friends are not coming." Byakuya said staring at her guest list. They were sitting in Byakuya's library at a large table scattered with papers.

"How can you say that!!?" she cried standing up. "If they hadn't have come and rescued me I'd be dead right now!"

"But that boy is so…"Byakuya trailed off at seeing her face. "Fine."

"And what about this? You want to invite Aunt Irena?!" Rukia shouted staring at Byakuya's own list.

"She's family," Byakuya said.

"But she tried to poison me the first week after you adopted me!"

"Fine," Byakuya said, scratching her name off his list. "But remember Rukia, we had all agreed that that incident would not be spoken of again."

"Especially after you chased her out of the house with Senbonzakura," Rukia chuckled.

Byakuya grunted… even after all these years that incident, and that woman, still got under his skin.

"Moving on, we still have to come up with a menu list for the dinner."

"I thought you had already done that." he said, leafing through the papers.

"Yes, but I wanted to make sure you looked it over first."

"I'm sure whatever you decide will be fitting."

"Are you sure?"

Byakuya looked up. Rukia was grinning and holding out a piece of paper. Sighing he reached over and looked it over.

"Chocolate pudding for dessert?" he asked.

"Its your favourite isn't it?"

"Well yes," he replied. "But isn't that just a bit to plain for a wedding banquet?"

"Nonsense. I talked with the chiefs and they reassured me that they could do something fancy and remarkable with it."

"Remarkable?"

"That's what they said. I too questioned it and they just said that they were 'food artists' and anything was possible."

"I always thought that man odd," murmured Byakuya.

* * *

That night the first invitations began arriving in the human world. Ichigo was sitting in his room pouring over his notes for an upcoming test when the sound of purring suddenly met his ears. Whirling around he gasped and fell out of his chair.

"Yoruichi!" he gasped clutching his chest.

"A little jumpy this evening are we?" she grinned from where she sat on his bed.

"What are you doing here!?" he grunted moving back to his chair. "Its nothing serious is it?"

"Nah, I just have something for you."

"For me?" Ichigo asked more then a little worried. With Yoruichi it could be just about anything.

"Here," she said reaching in her orange wrap and producing a small white envelope.

"What it is?" he asked turning the plain envelope over in his hands. He glanced up when no answer was forthcoming only to find his room empty.

Shrugging, Ichigo slid his finger into the paper and broke the seal. Pulling a small folded card out he opened it and suddenly found himself sitting on the floor again in pure shock.

"NO WAY IN HELL!!!"

* * *

The morning after the invitations had been sent Rukia woke and slipped from her bed. Glancing out the garden doors window, she smiled happily at the bright and sunny morning. Grabbing her robe she placed it over her shoulders and move to knock on Byakuya's door. Hearing no response she opened it and stuck her head in.

"Byakuy-" she stopped when she realized the room was empty. Shrugging she stepped in and hurried to the bathroom.

If Byakuya's absence hadn't brought to the fact that something was different walking down the halls and seeing the excited and jumpy servants surely did. The first, at seeing her, had quickly darted down the hall and disappeared through the first available door.

"That was odd," she murmured to herself.

The second servant she had practically ran into. The young girl had apologized profusely and had backed up a few steps.

"Is something that matter?" Rukia asked growing nervous by the stares the girl was giving her.

"Er, no… but…um." she said stuttering.

Rukia sighed.

"Um, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Um, that your actually going to be marring Lord Kuchiki? I mean its all over… its all anyone is talking about… they said some had actually received invitations… but-" the girl stopped when she saw Rukia's face. "Forgive me!" she said a bit to loudly and backed up more.

"Wait!" cried Rukia now slightly alarmed. The girl stopped and turned, her face fearful.

"What is your name?" Rukia asked walking up to her.

"Cathina, Lady Rukia. But everyone just calls me Cat."

"Well aright then, Cat. Yes, its true we are getting married."

"Really!" the girls eyes grew wide with wonder. "Wow, your so… lucky, Lady Kuchiki."

"Please, its just Rukia. Hearing you say it that way makes me feel like one of those old stuck up elders."

Cat's eyes grew large, but at seeing Rukia's grinning face, her own turned cheerful.

"Tell me," Rukia said, her stomach beginning to feel uneasy, "What are the gossipers saying about us?"

"Oh, just that it was about time something like this happened, of how lucky you are, and mostly just the fact that your marring your brother and how deliciously scandalous it all is!" Cat seemed to just realize what she had said as her eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth.

Rukia's heart sank.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lady- er, Rukia. I didn't mean… I just…"

"Its fine, Cat. I asked and you just gave me the truth."

"Is it true though? That he's your brother?"

Rukia sighed. "You haven't been working here very long have you?"

Cat shook her head.

"Lord Kuchiki adopted me into the family fifty some years ago. I am not born from the same parents as him, and I have never seen him as a brother."

"You were adopted?"

"Yes, I was originally from Hanging Dog. I had no family, no home, and no money. Lord Kuchiki gave me a life."

"Wow, that was so nice of him," Cat murmured her eyes watery. "Well then, that's alright! Congratulations on your marriage, you are indeed a very lucky lady to have won the heart of such a great man." The girl bowed and with one last smile turned and ran off.

"Lucky," Rukia whispered staring down the now empty hall. "No, just in love" She smiled.

* * *

"So I hear that congratulations are in order!" said Ukitake with a cheerful smile.

"You lucky dog," grinned Kyôraku, slapping Byakuya on the back. "She's such a pretty girl, much like my Nanao-chan. Maybe I should ask her to marry me too…" Kyôraku trailed off looking thoughtful.

Byakuya kept his face free of emotions as he stood stiffly in the captains meeting. He had secretly hopped that the topic would not be brought up but when Kenpachi had suddenly butted in asking about it, the previous topic they had all been discussing had quickly turned to Byakuya and his private life.

"What?" Kenpachi growled, at seeing Byakuya's death glare. "I only said what everyone else was wanting to know."

"So when is it?" asked Komamura. Most suddenly sweat dropped. Everyone who had gotten an invitation, and even those that hadn't surely knew the date…

"In one week," said Unohana.

Apparently more then just Komamura didn't know the date, as numerous heads swung in Byakuya's direction.

"That soon?" asked Soi Fon showing surprise in a rare show of emotion.

"In a hurry, eh Kuchiki? Grinned Kenpachi wickedly. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Enough of this!" came the stern voice of the Captain general. Immediately everyone regained their sense of composure. "Lets get back to the proper topics of discussion."

---

After the meeting Byakuya wanted nothing more then to get back to his division and away from the irritating stares and winks.

However, he wasn't so lucky as he was stopped at the door by Ukitake and Kyôraku.

"So when's the bachelor party?" asked Kyôraku.

"There is no party," said Byakuya annoyed at being stopped.

"Are you kidding me?" gasped Kyôraku. "You can't have a wedding without a bachelor party first!"

"Your just looking for an excuse to drink more," said Byakuya coldly.

"And your point is?"

Byakuya glared at him and moved to the door.

"Hang on Byakuya. I think you should have some sort of get together… even if its just for Rukia."

"For Rukia?" Byakuya asked.

Ukitake cleared his throat before continuing. "I can almost guarantee that the girls will be wanting to come up with some sort of party for her. You may not like the idea of a bachelor party but it would give her something to remember and she would probably only have one if you did."

Byakuya sighed.

* * *

That afternoon Rukia was sitting by the koi pond in the back of the Kuchiki gardens when a familiar voice suddenly called her name.

Looking up she suddenly found herself wrapped in a tight hug by none other then her human friend Orihime.

"Orihime?! What are you doing here?!" asked Rukia genially surprised.

"I'm here for the wedding, silly!" she cried happily giving Rukia a huge smile.

"Its not for a week yet." Rukia said, still surprised.

"RUKIA!" Came a loud and angry shout. Both woman turned to see a very angry and red-faced Ichigo storming over. Yoruichi and Urahara followed behind.

"What the hell is going on!" he yelled. "Did Byakuya drug you or something?!"

"Of course not, Ichigo. I just fell in love with him."

"IN LOVE!!??"

"Yes. Now please quite. I've already had this same conversation with Renji, I don't want to go through it all over again."

"But-"

"Please."

Ichigo cursed and stormed away. They all winced when his spiritual pressure rose to a peak and an innocent tree lost its life.

"What has Kurosaki done to my garden?" hissed Byakuya angrily coming down the path.

"Byakuya!" Rukia cried, happy to see him.

"Well well, long time no see Bya-bo" came the feline voice of Yoruichi. "Its about time you got laid again… you've been such a sour puss ever since dear Hisana died."

Both Rukia and Orihime sweat dropped. Byakuya irritably closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Miss Shihôin, how long do you intend to stay here?"

"Until I see you happy again," she replied cheerfully, then turned to Rukia. "Take good care of him dear, oh and a tip." The feline leaned down and whispered something in Rukia's ear. Byakuya's eyes widened when he saw a large blush erupt over Rukia's pretty face.

"What are you telling her?!" Byakuya spoke, his voice more then a little angry.

Yoruichi smirked and stood. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

She paused then, for a moment, before approaching Byakuya directly. The playful look disappeared for a moment, replaced by all seriousness.

"Take care of her Byakuya," she said.

"Why are you even telling me this?"

"I like to bug you," she replied, the happy smile on her face returning. "Later"

In a flash she disappeared. Byakuya rubbed his temple again, a headache had definitely developed. "That woman…" he muttered.

* * *

"Well this is dull," muttered a very unhappy (and sober) Kyôraku.

"What did you expect?" muttered Ichigo, who was still wondering what he was even doing here.

"I think Ukitake is asleep." came the bored voice of Hitsugaya.

"What is this party called?" asked Renji.

"A bachelor party," said Ichigo, glancing around. "Its for a groom about to be wed. Kind of a 'lets party and do what you want before your life belongs to her' party"

"If this is a party for Byakuya, then shouldn't he be here too?" muttered Kyôraku.

"I saw him earlier," said Hitsugaya glancing around as well.

"I wonder what the woman are doing?" asked Renji and in unison all the men looked out the window.

Behind them, Ukitake let out a particularly loud snore.

"I need a drink," muttered Kyôraku.

---

Some distance away a flushed Rukia collapsed on the closest stool she could find.

"Come on, Rukia. Now's not the time to be sitting!"

Rukia smiled wearily and waved off Rangiku. "I… just need a … bit of a … break" she puffed, winded.

Rangiku beamed and went back to dancing.

"This is so much fun!" cried Orihime, sitting down beside Rukia, grinning from ear to ear. "I didn't know you had clubs here too!"

"Well its not really a club," said Rukia looking out across the happy and brightly decorated room. Loud music played from a large speaker stereo someone had managed to get and most of the woman happily danced to their favourite songs. "The woman's association insisted they throw me a party, especially after they heard that the men were giving Byakuya a bachelor party."

"I wonder how that's going?" Orihime asked.

"They'll probably be all drunk and passed out on the floor by morning," giggled Rangiku who had returned.

Rukia grinned, but somehow doubted that Byakuya would allow that to happen.

"A drink, Miss Rukia?" came the deep voice of one of the male waiters.

Rukia blushed despite herself and politely motioned for the drink to be taken away. The last thing she wanted was a hangover tomorrow.

"I'll have it!" Rangiku cried and bounced over to the grinning waiter.

"Attention everyone!"

Rukia looked over to Nanao who stood by a large table covered with presents. She taped her glasses and motioned for the music to be paused.

"It is now time for the bride to be to open all her wedding gifts!"

"Open mine first!" Orihime squealed and grabbed Rukia's hand and together the girls hurried over.

---

There was a large collective gasp followed by a bunch of giggles.

"Er, thanks Captain Unohana," said a red faced Rukia and she quickly lowered the small black lacy items to the box of which they had come in.

"I'm sure Byakuya will love seeing you in it," said Yoruichi beside her.

Rukia blushed harder.

"Open mine next!"

Rukia smiled meekly before reaching for the next brightly colored package.

* * *

Sometime later a weary and partied out Rukia walked calmly through the Kuchiki gardens. It had taken all her skills to escape the loud and noisy party and only now had she been able to flee it completely. Truly Rukia had been touched at the turn out (although she figured that most simply came as an excise to party) but she appreciated it nonetheless. But after numerous hours of dancing, drinking (although Rukia hadn't participated in that part), and general recklessness, she had quickly had enough.

Walking through the quiet, dark garden she truly felt a piece. Closing her eyes she breathed in the deep and sweet scent of the flowering cherry trees… and something else, something more familiar…

"What are you doing out here?" came a deep voice.

"I had enough of partying," she said not even bothering to open her eyes. "I'm assuming that's why you are here as well?"

Byakuya said nothing, an answer enough.

"Did you enjoy yourself, though?" he asked moving to her side.

"Yes. There was a great turnout and everyone seemed to have a good time," she paused, "In fact I do believe a lot of them are still having a good time."

Byakuya said nothing as he stood quietly at her side.

"Did you have a good evening?"

"Not particularly," he replied and her face fell. "I'm just not someone who enjoys loud parties," he added.

"I guess that makes two of us." Rukia chuckled. "But do you know what I would enjoy doing?"

"Hmm?"

"Wh-" Her words were cut off as the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard.

"I can't believe they escaped their parties!" came the obvious voice of Matsumoto.

"Captain Kuchiki escaped too!" that from Kyôraku.

Rukia gasped and edged back. Byakuya looked down to her startled face and quickly made up his mind. Wrapping a secure arm around her waist he pulled her tight against his body and flash stepped away.

Rukia squeaked in surprise as the world blurred and fell away. She was fairly good at shun po herself, but no one (excluding Yoruichi) was better at it then Byakuya, and his speed left her light headed.

When the world suddenly stopped, she found herself standing back in Byakuya's private garden.

"Thanks," she breathed, resting her forehead against his chest.

"Not a problem. I have a feeling that I'd end up being dragged back to my own party as well if they found me."

Rukia sighed and turned her head, gazing out at the moon lit garden.

"This reminds me of the forest," she said suddenly and Byakuya could only agree with her. With all the lights out in the surrounding rooms and with the parties going on elsewhere the mansion was unusually quiet. A warm night breeze stirred their hair softly and the only sound came from chirping crickets and night bugs.

"Can we make a campfire?" she suddenly asked, but winced when she realized how ridiculous that sounded. "Er, I didn't mean-"

"If you want," Byakuya suddenly said cutting her off. She stared up at him.

"Really?"

"As long as it's a small one."

The bounce returned to Rukia's step as they both scrounged around for wood.

"This should be enough," Rukia panted laying a large bundle down in an already fairly large pile. She watched as Byakuya carefully lit the small stack he had created.

Sighing slightly he then sat down on the grass beside her. He watched as she stared into the fire, a light smile playing across her lips. So enchanted by her he was that Byakuya didn't notice a familiar furry creature hop excitedly from a flower bed.

Rukia jumped in surprise when Byakuya uncharacteristically cried out in surprise and feel onto his back.

"Byakuya?!" she cried alarmed and turned to him.

The sight of his very annoyed eyes staring in hatred at the cute fuzzy creature which was not sitting proudly on his chest was almost to much for Rukia.

Biting her lip to prevent a burst of laughter she reached over and removed the rabbit from his person. Byakuya's dark eyes followed the rabbit as she moved it, his eyes glaring daggers.

"I think she's starting to like you," Rukia said stroking Bloom's fur as she sat in the woman's lap.

"I highly doubt that," Byakuya muttered, sitting up.

Rukia grinned at him in reply then flopped down on the grass, staring up into the night sky. She reached out her hand and took his trying to pull him down beside her. He remained sitting despite her efforts.

"Byakuya, why don't you lay down beside me and you can teach me the names of more of the stars."

"Its uncomfortable," he replied.

"What is?" she asked confused.

Byakuya titled his head to the side. "Its uncomfortable to lay ones head down when one is wearing the Kenseikan."

Rukia sat up. "Then I'll take those damn things out."

"Rukia, its not proper for me to be seen without-"

"Stop being so stubborn. Its not like a bunch of people will storm the garden and besides no one really cares… but you it seams."

"That's a little harsh," he muttered and tried to move her reaching hands away.

"Byakuya…"

He sighed. "Fine, I'll take them out."

"Let me," she said reaching for them.

"But-"

"Byakuya stop squirming and sit still!" she shouted. He stilled in mild surprise and finally allowed her to remove the offending hair clips.

"Its all tangled again," she muttered giving them a tug and causing Byakuya to wince.

"Let me," he murmured again but she slapped his hands away.

"I can manage," she said

"Have you ever considered wearing them?" Byakuya suddenly seriously asked.

"Are you kidding?!" she cried, aghast.

"I'm quite serious. As a noble woman you have the option of doing so… although I must admit, not many noble women do."

"I don't blame them," she muttered staring up at the clips. She gave them one last tug and grinned in victory as she held the offending objects in her hand, along with a few strands of black hair.

"Sorry," she winced.

Byakuya, who was rubbing his now sore head, stared at her.

Growing rather nervous at his intense stare she edged away just a bit. "What are you staring at?" she asked nervously.

Byakuya blinked. "I was just picturing you wearing them," he grinned.

"No way!" she cried backing up more and tossing the Kenseikan aside. Byakuya quickly caught them and advanced, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Rukia," he said softly and her eyes widened.

They stared at each other for a moment before Rukia yelped and took off. Byakuya watched her retreating back for a moment before flash stepping in front of her.

"Don't think you can outrun me," he smirked, reaching for her.

Byakuya blinked in surprise when she suddenly disappeared. Whiling around he spotted her a few feet from the other side of the fire. She was breathing rather hard, the effects of not using shun po very often showing up already.

Byakuya smirked and disappeared.

Rukia squeaked when she suddenly felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. Quickly gathering up her strength she flashed steeped out of his arms and settled a few feet away. Byakuya stood calmly where she had just been, an annoying smirk on his gorgeous face.

The game was on.

---

Rukia squealed when he suddenly flashed stepped a bit to close causing her to loose her balance. Grabbing hold to the only thing close enough to reach, which was Byakuya, she tried to steady herself but instead caused his footing to falter.

The next moment Rukia found herself laying on the ground with a great heavy weight on top of her. Blowing his hair from her face she began to squirm a bit before he shifted and lifted most of his weight off of her. Taking advantage of the situation Byakuya quickly pinned her arms down, trapping her under him.

She looked up into his face, which was only a few inches from her own, to see a playful smirk.

"I win," he murmured, his breath hot on her face.

"Not yet," she said, turning her head and glancing at the forgotten Kenseikan laying only a few feet away. Byakuya glanced up and reached out a arm to grab them. Rukia seized the chance and rolled out from under him. Byakuya made a mad grab for her but only caught air as she flash stepped away.

And so the game began again. Rukia who simply concentrated on staying out of his grasp, and Byakuya who lazily chased after her, enjoying the game more then actually trying. It was only when she flashed stepped to the edge of one of the many ponds did he see her footing slip again. Flashing to her side, he was only able to grab hold of her hand before she, taking him with her, toppled into the cold water.

"This is all your fault," she said dryly as they both sat in the shallow water, both very much soaked.

Byakuya remained silent as he watched a koi swim around his submerged hand. He glanced up when Rukia stood, her clothing dripping and clinging to her lithe body.

She turned and stared over her shoulder. "Are you coming or are you just going to sit there in the water all night?"

Byakuya shivered as he stood, feeling the cold water run down his body, and squished after her making his way to his room. Rukia paused, smiling slightly, then followed after him.

Upon entering the room Byakuya wasted no time in getting out of his wet clothing. It was only after he had tossed his obi aside and was slipping out of his kimono that Rukia realized that she should be facing the other way. With her face burning she whirled around and squeezed her eyes closed, the image of Byakuya's wet shoulders and back etched into her mind again.

"Here's a towel. Get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

She opened her eyes to see his arm outstretched holding a fluffy towel. She took it and paused only turning back around herself when she had heard the bathroom door close. Unfortunately for her, or fortunately she would later think with a smirk, Byakuya had just emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

"The bathroom's all yours," he said combing his wet hair with his fingers.

Her face went another shade redder before she rushed passed him and disappeared behind the closing door.

Byakuya chuckled and moved to his closet.

---

Sometime later Rukia emerged, freshly cleaned, and wearing a pair of fluffy Chappy pajamas. Byakuya was sitting at his desk, looking much like his regular self, with his hair neat again and wearing his dark night robe.

"Ah, Rukia, I'm glad your out. I had the servants bring some hot chocolate as the evening is still early."

"Oh, that's great!" she exclaimed hurrying to the tray which sat on his desk.

"They also bought in your gifts from the party," he added.

Rukia looked up and suddenly choked.

Coughing, she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and hurried over to Byakuya, where he stood above the gifts, and snatched the tiny black lacy item from his hands.

Byakuya smirked at her red face.

"Who gave you that?"

"Captain Unohana," Rukia muttered blushing hard.

"Such a kind and thoughtful woman," muttered Byakuya his eyes sparkling. "I look forward to seeing you in it."

Her eyes flashed and she made a swipe at him.

Byakuya simply smirked more and ducked.

---

"Bring your drink outside here, I have a surprise to show you."

Rukia followed Byakuya curiously out into the garden again.

The small campfire they had created was burning brightly again but it wasn't that which caught her attention.

She gasped.

"I also had the servants bring this out." Byakuya said, staring at a large garden swing. "It used to be in the garden, until a bad storm had caused me to have it brought in. It was after Hisana had just died and I honestly didn't care what happened to it so it was just left in storage. I had it brought out again as I had figured you might like it."

He watched with an amused smile as Rukia set her cup aside and hurried over to it. Sitting down she hesitated for just a moment before vigorously beginning to swing. He paused for a moment enjoying the way the light from the small fire danced across her midnight hair. Sighing happily he moved to sit beside her.

"Don't you just love the night air when its warm and calm like this?" she asked after a while.

"Yes, I am rather fond of it," he relied quietly leaning his head back and staring up into the night sky.

"I wonder what the others are up to?" she said staring into the fire.

"Probably getting drunk somewhere," Byakuya murmured, distaste evident in his voice.

"Hmm, well at least they seem to have warmed up to the idea of us getting married."

"Perhaps a few of them," Byakuya replied quietly.

They remained quite then, simply staring up at the stars. Rukia had shifted closer to his side and now sat with her head resting on Byakuya's strong shoulder, watching the fire slowly die. Bloom sat quietly as well beside one leg of the swing.

"I can't believe this is all happening to me," she finally said. "I never dreamed that I would ever fall in love like this."

Byakuya silently watched her as the honest and heartfelt words fell from her lips.

"Growing up as an orphan in the districts, I never even dared imagine such grand things. Life was so hard… and all I-" she trailed off, tears suddenly coming to her eyes.

"Rukia," Byakuya said quietly, reaching up to gently wipe the tears from her cheeks. She turned to look at him. Her eyes were wide and wet, filled with emotions he rarely had ever seen. So it was that when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him that he wasn't even the smallest bit surprised. Hugging her tight to him, he heatedly kissed her back, again falling into the warmth and passion that had lead them down this path.

It was only when the need for air came urgent that they finally broke apart. Rukia sighed happily and snuggled into him, enjoying the warmth of their bodies. They sat like that for a long time, simply watching the stars and listening to the relaxing and soothing sounds of the night.

It was only when the fire died did Byakuya finally stir. Rukia had fallen asleep against him, and ever so carefully he moved around until he was able to lay full out on the swing. Rukia sighed happily in her sleep as she snuggled into the warmth of his body. He wrapped one arm around her slender waist, hugging her from behind and gently stroked her silky hair with the other.

As the last ember in the fire died, sleep finally overcame the head of the Kuchiki clan and he knew no more.

* * *

**Ah, I am so sorry for the long delay in updating. I've been so busy with my art as well as working on my new Bya/Rukia fanfic, Sunsets and Coconuts (a few chapters are already posted -- see profile for link). I am also greatly sorry for the probable bad grammar and spelling. I read through this multiple times (As I do with all my updates) but I'm only human and spelling mistakes are bound to slip through (even with spell check too). ^^;  
**

**Anyway, thanks for all the support you have all given me on this story, it means so much!**

** I will try and get another chapter up as soon as I possibility can.  
**


End file.
